


The Trouble With Loving A Superhero

by WhoPhantomLock



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Heavy mentions of sex, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoPhantomLock/pseuds/WhoPhantomLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unlikely story of the budding relatipnship between Darcy Lewis and Steve Rogers, and all the trouble that falling in love with a supwrhero entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Walk of Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: So I just realized that this chapter and chapter two somehow got switched and I don't know how to fix it. I'M SO SORRY IF THIS IS CONFUSING I don't know how this happened, so I made a few changes to both chapters to try to have it make both sense.

 

Steve, having just gotten home and changed, walks from his apartment to the lab.  
“You called?” Steve asks, running a hand through his still drying hair.  
“Like an hour ago-where were you? And why is your hair wet?” Tony asks as Jane and Bruce were busy working.  
“Why am I needed?” Steve asks.  
“Bruce needs DNA samples.” Tony said and Bruce smiled awkwardly.  
“S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to do a check up to see how worse or better your data is from your initial post serum physical.” Bruce said “So, I just need a few samples and to run a few physical tests.  
“And since you’re a prude and left the club early last night I figured now would be a good time.” Tony said.  
“What?” Steve asks.

Tony crossed his arms,  
“I was trying to get you laid Steve-and you ditched us. I had this nice blonde lady who was more than willing-”  
“Because a beautiful young lady requested I come back to her apartment.” Steve said and Tony’s mouth dropped open.  
“What?” Tony asked.  
“Could I reschedule that physical?” Steve asks  
“You finally got laid?” Tony asks.  
“Move on Tony.” Jane called from the other end of the lab.

Bruce looked at Steve and nodded.  
“Yeah, whenever is convenient for you..” He said.  
“Thank you, now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got to go beat up a few punching bags.” Steve said before walking out of the room

~0000000000000000000000~

Darcy steps out of the taxi and walks up to the towers before pressing the call button since she didn’t have a key card yet.  
“Avengers Towers.” The voice said.  
“Darcy Lewis. I’m visiting my Dad.” She said.  
“Show your ID to the guard on the way in please.” The voice said as the door opened.

Darcy smiled when she saw Happy.  
“Miss. Lewis.” He said nodding.  
“Do I need ID?’ Darcy asks.  
“Nah, your Dad’s on the communal floor waiting for you.” Happy said.  
“Thanks.”

Darcy rode the elevator up and when she got off she saw Pepper in the kitchen area and her Dad on the couch reading some book about math.  
“I’m here.” Darcy said smiling.  
“Hey Darcy.” Pepper said before wiping her hands and going to hug her.  
“Hey Pepper.” Darcy said hugging her father’s girlfriend as her father closed his book and got up.  
“Hey kiddo.”  
“Hi Dad.” Darcy said and the two hug.  
“So Pepper’s making dinner, and the rest of the team is actually going to join us afterwards for movie night-well except the Cap probably. He’s kinda pissy so he might not show.” Tony said.  
“Cool. I’m going to go visit Jane and Thor.” Darcy said.  
“Too late, they’re already here.” Tony said sitting back on the couch, reopening his book.

Darcy turned around and saw Jane and Thor coming out of the elevator. Darcy smiled and the two girls run to each other and hug.  
“I’ve missed you!” Jane said.  
“I saw you a few weeks ago at my graduation.” Darcy said.  
“Whatever, but tonight after you meet everybody we need to go out and celebrate.” Jane said.  
“No thanks Jane, I already went out last night.” Darcy said. “That’s why I’m so late to be over here.”  
“Shut up!” Jane said and Darcy nodded.  
“He was so hot Jane, you don’t understand, he was like six feet tall and really muscular and he was really well put together-and extremely polite.” Darcy said.  
“As much as I love to hear about who my daughter’s hooking up with. I don’t.” Tony said sarcastically and Darcy rolled her eyes.  
“Not talking to you Dad.” Darcy said  
“Fine, let’s go out to coffee. Thor you coming?” Jane asks  
“Of course, I have missed Lady Darcy dearly.”

Darcy smiled and hugged Thor.  
“I’ve missed you too big guy, how’s space?” She asks.  
“Good as far as I have checked it. I have been spending more time down here on Earth with my beloved Jane.” Thor said and Darcy smiles.  
“That’s sweet, but anyway-to coffee it is.”

~0000000000000000000000000~

Steve let out a heavy breath as he hung the chest press bar up and let his arms hang by his side.  
“So rumor has it you've been deflowered.” a voice said from across the room

Steve turns his head and sees Natasha on the treadmill, jogging.  
“What?” Steve asks confused  
“You got back in the towers at nearly noon?” Natasha asked raising her eyebrows  
“Oh, that.” Steve said running his hands over his face.  
“So, who is she?” Natasha asks.  
“I don’t kiss and tell.” Steve said sitting up and stretching his shoulders  
“You gonna see her again?” Natasha asks.  
“I hope so.” Steve said before clearing his throat and rubbing his face with his hands.

Natasha grinned as a thought crossed her mind.  
“What?” Steve asks, unsure of what the grin meant.  
“Was she any good?” Natasha asks and Steve turned bright red,  
“Um-well she was-yeah she was great-I mean okay.” Steve stuttered and Natasha laughed,  
“Okay you big prude, I’ll stop teasing you now.” Natasha said as she got off the treadmill. “By the way, Stark’s daughter is coming by for dinner.”  
“I’ll be sure to be busy-I can barely stand Stark himself-not sure if I’ll be able to stand a mini Stark.” Steve said and Natasha snorts.  
“I’ll see you later.” She said walking out as Steve gets up to go punch some bags.

As he was hanging the first bag on the hook his mind wandered to the events of last night and earlier today....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see y'all next week :3


	2. The Walk of Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I'm so glad you guys are liking it so far and I'm super excited to post this chapter and have you guys read it, ahh! :D
> 
> UPDATE: So I just realized that this chapter and chapter one somehow got switched and I don't know how to fix it. I'M SO SORRY IF THIS IS CONFUSING I don't know how this happened, so I made a few changes to both chapters to try to have it make both sense.

_The Previous Night......_

“Capsicle, come on go talk to a girl already.” Tony said as Pepper came back to their spot with her and Tony’s drinks. “Thank you.” He said before kissing her cheek.  
“I really don’t like big parties-” Steve began  
“Captain, there are many cute women at the bar. If I were not already in love with Lady Jane.” Thor said.

Steve sighed and got up.  
“Fine, I could use a drink.”  
“And I better not see your sweet ass walking into the tower doors before the morning hours sir!” Tony yelled after him.

Steve ignored Tony as he walked up to the bar and sat down.  
“What’ll it be?” The bartender asks  
“Black Russian.” Steve said.  
“That’s a lot of alcohol.”

Steve turned and saw a girl sitting next to him, with dark brown hair that was pulled into a half up half down. She was wearing a short white plunge neck dress with very tall heels.  
“So, what happened that you need that much?” She asked jokingly.  
“Nothing, I just have a high alcohol tolerance.” Steve said smiling. “And my friends dragged me here, when I had something to do.”  
“What was it?” The girl asks smiling.  
“Well, I just got a new set of paintbrushes and I fully intended on doing a watercolor of the New York skyline.” Steve said.  
“You’re an artist? That’s wicked cool.” She said. “I wish I had artistic ability. So far my only talent is seducing people with my breasts, and babysitting full grown adults, so to speak. Oh! And I once got arrested at the airport for having my taser in my carryon.”

Steve laughed at the story,  
“May I buy you a drink?” He asks.  
“Of course.” She said. “Pineapple cocktail.”

After the two got their drinks they began talking again. Not even about important things, just about stupid things. He told her vague stories about his childhood. She told him about how she almost blew up her high school during science fair.  
“What’s your name?” Steve asked her.  
“Darcy and you are?” She asks.  
“Steve.” Steve said and they shake hands as the music changes.  
“This is my favorite song, come dance.” She said taking his hand and leading him onto the dancefloor.

The two dance for what feels like hours to Steve, until a slower song comes on. He takes one of her hands and places a hand on her waist. She puts her spare hand on his arm and they begin to dance.  
“I like you, you don’t go right for the ass grab during dances.” Darcy said.  
“It ain’t polite to grab ass when you’ve just met a gal.” Steve said jokingly and Darcy laughed.  
“Wow you really are a goody goody.” She joked.  
“I try to be.” Steve said smiling noticing that their faces were getting closer.

Before Steve knew it, he and Darcy were kissing. When they separated she smiled,  
“You willing to break the goody goody act long enough to come back to my place?” She asked.  
“God yes.” Steve said before Darcy’s lips attack his own.

~00000000000000~

Darcy woke up the next morning and felt arms around her, she smiled as memories from last night resurfaced. She went to turn around but felt the arms pull her back closer to his front.  
“Morning.” He mumbled into her ear before she feels him start to kiss her neck and jaw.  
“Morning.” She said smiling. “You know you’re the only guy I’ve ever hooked up with that was considerate enough to stay through the night.” She said stroking his hair. “And wake me up in a pleasant way for that matter.”  
“Well, you’re the only gal I’ve hooked up with that was willing to do all-that.” He said vaguely gesturing around and then chuckling.

Darcy rolled over to face him,  
“Oh sweet Jesus take the wheel.” She muttered when she saw his face in daylight.  
“What?” He asks.  
“I had no idea you were that attractive-I mean I saw you in the dark last night and you looked hot-but hot damn you’re smoking.” She said poking his face. “Are you even real?” She asks.

Steve laughs and says,  
“I could say the same thing about you.”  
“My breasts are quite amazing aren’t they?” Darcy said proudly which just causes Steve to laugh more and wrap his arms around her more. “But you’ve got to leave by noon, I’m supposed to go visit family this evening so you’ve gotta be out so I can get ready without a distraction.”  
“You calling me distracting?” Steve asks.  
“Very.” Darcy said.

The rest of the morning the two resume some of their activities from last night, until Steve’s phone rings and he finds out he has to go into work. The two shower together to save time and Darcy walks him to the door.  
“So, am I going to see you again?” Darcy asks.  
“Course, I’m taking you out tomorrow.” Steve said smiling.  
“Sorry, got a job interview.” Darcy said.  
“Then I’ll visit afterwards.” Steve said winking and Darcy smiled before hugging him.  
“I put my number in your phone, text me?” Darcy asks.  
“Of course” He said his smile widening a bit before the two say goodbye and Steve walks out the door while Darcy goes to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to start trying to update this on a weekly/semi-weekly basis so I'll see y'all next week <3


	3. A JD and Turk Situation

Darcy walks into the towers, dressed in her best job interview clothes and struts over to the front desk.  
“Hi, I’m here for a job interview with somebody named-Agents Coulson and Fury?” Darcy asks.  
“Darcy Lewis?” The receptionist asks.  
“Yes.” Darcy said.  
“Okay, just show your ID to the security guard and get on the elevator to this floor. Here is a temporary access key, please return it before you leave.” She said handing her a few forms, a file and a clip on key card.

Darcy took everything and clipped they key card to her blazer. Under that blazer she was wearing a dark green shirt and some slacks to go with it. She also had run out of contacts this morning so her glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose.

She got into the elevator and started going up. She looked at the screen showing the floors she was passing, she had approximately fifty seven floors to calm down. Closing her eyes she began to take deep breaths-until an off key rendition of the scrubs theme song pierces the air Darcy sighed, who the hell would call her? After digging through her purse before she finds the source of the offensive tune.  
“Darcy Lewis.” She said into it.  
“Hey, it’s me. I was just calling to see when you-” Steve began but her elevator arrived on her floor.  
“Hey, um sorry to interrupt you but I’ve got to go into an interview. I can’t talk now, but after the interview I’m totally down for a lunch date if you are.” Darcy said.  
“Great, I’m down.” Steve said and Darcy smiles.  
“Awesome, I’ll talk later.” She says before hanging up and walking out of the elevator.

Darcy smiled as she put her phone away. All this week Darcy and Steve had been texting and calling each other. They always ended up being too busy to go on any dates-until now. But, regardless he was a great guy and she liked talking to him-even if it was just through a phone.

She walks to the doors outside the elevator and scans the key, the doors open to reveal-  
“Holy shit.” She mutters, it was like a whole control base. People were wearing suits, nice tailored suits, or skin tight black outfits with weapons in clear sight. They were also on high tech computers. How the hell had her Dad gotten her an interview here?  
“Miss. Lewis?”

Darcy turns around and sees-  
“You’re from New Mexico!” She exclaims.  
“Not originally, but we did meet there. I’m Agent Phil Coulson, and welcome to the New York SHIELD base.” He said.  
“Good to be here.” Darcy said looking around. “So what exactly is this interview for?”  
“Well that depends on the training you’re willing to go through. We’ll discuss that more after a short tour. Come.” He said.

Darcy follows Coulson as he babbles on about the building, the number of employees-until they walked into a conference room.  
“Director Fury.” Coulson said and a man with an eye-patch turned around.  
“Miss Darcy Lewis, I presume?” He asks walking over to them and shaking her hand.  
“Yes sir.” Darcy says nodding.  
“I’m Director Nick Fury, please have a seat.”

Darcy sits down across from Coulson and Fury as Coulson gets out a notepad and Fury gathers his hand in front of him. They reminded her of JD and Turk from scrubs, only they didn’t openly love each other. She snorted at her own thought and then composed herself.  
“So, what job is this interview for. I got no prompting except for my time and this folder with all my medical forms.” Darcy said.  
“Well then let’s start the interview.

~0000000000000000000000~

Steve sat at a table at the tiny cafe, sipping a cup of tea while he waited for Darcy to arrive.  
“Sir are you ready to order?” The blonde waitress asks.  
“Not yet I’m waiting on somebody.” He said.  
“Okay take your-” She begins but Darcy slips into a seat suddenly.  
“Sorry I’m late, um hi!” She said to the waitress.  
“Hello, may I take your drink order?”  
“Just a coffee please, thanks a bunch.” Darcy said and the waitress went away.

Steve looked at her with raised eyebrows,  
“You look nice.” He said.  
“Thanks, I had an interview at this big place that my Dad hooked me up with.” Darcy said.   
“That’s sweet.” Steve said.  
“It is, but sorry to keep you waiting. I had to deal with a JD and Turk situation-except they didn’t appear to openly love each other.” Darcy said.  
“What?” Steve asks beginning to laugh.  
“You’ve never seen Scrubs?” She asks flabbergasted and Steve shook his head.  
“No I can’t say I have.” He said.  
“That’s it, next time you stay over we’re going to watch it.” Darcy said and Steve nods.  
“Sounds like a date.”

Darcy clears her throat and looks at him,  
“So what do you do for a living?”  
“Oh-um. I’m in the military.” Steve said cringing at how awkward he sounded, it wasn’t a lie he still was active duty military, but with SHIELD owning the serum and it being too dangerous for him to not be with a SHIELD qualified doctor who knew about the serum-he couldn’t be deported.  
“Wow.” Darcy said looking him up and down. “Nice, what branch?”  
“Army.” Steve said.  
“Wow, that’s impressive.” She said.  
“What about you, what do you do-or what job did you interview for?” Steve asks.  
“Um, I’m not sure I’m allowed to say anything but fuck it.” Darcy said sitting up. “You know SHIELD? They were on the news when the Avengers saved New York last year?”  
“I do.” Steve said trying not to look to surprised. Somebody didn't know that he was Captain America, and still wanted to spend time with him? The tabloids had been all over him recently.  
“Well my Dad is actually Tony Stark. And he got me an interview for a new position they had open. It’s just the manager-but I’d get paid bank.”

Steve choked on his tea and coughed for a bit.  
“You okay?” Darcy asks.  
“Yeah, it’s just. Tony Stark, as in Iron Man?” Steve asks in disbelief, Darcy was Tony’s daughter?  
“Yeah, that’s my Dad. Nobody knew about me-my Mom and my Dad had like a micro relationship in college and boom I arrived. He was never really active, but he paid for everything. My mother didn’t want him to she hated him, but he did. He paid for this really nice private school, he paid for my doctor's appointments, my child support, and when my Mom kicked me out when I was sixteen because-well we’ll get into that later-my Dad took me in, regained full custody and raised me. In public we played it off like I was an employee of Pepper’s, even though she was the woman who encouraged me to work my ass off, and graduate high school, even though I was failing terribly and going to flunk senior year. After graduation she was the one in the courtyard to tell me how proud she was of me.” Darcy said smiling.  
“Wow.” Steve said.  
“Yeah, Pepper’s kind of like my Mom in a way. I men-I made up with my biological mother, and I go visit her on holidays-but I have more respect for Pepper than I do my mother.” Darcy said

 

Steve nodded, he should tell her, she was going to find out soon, even if they didn’t work out. She really was and if it wasn’t from him-it would be bad.  
“So have you met the Avengers?”  
“Yeah, when I visited my Dad about a week ago. We had dinner and met, even though I already knew Thor. Except for Captain America. My Dad said he was pissy about something.” Darcy said.  
“Did you want to meet him?” Steve asks, and he hadn't been pissy-just unaware that Stark’s daughter didn't appear to be much like her father.  
“I don’t know, I mean he seems nice and all. But he seems like too much of a goody goody. Literally he’s every mother’s dream son-in-law. Big, handsome, kind, brave and he’s polite to everybody. Even the one bitchy news reporter that was like hitting on him.” She said. “I’m not sure I’d like him.”

Steve tried not to look too shocked,  
“What?” Dary asks looking at Steve funnily.  
“Nothing, just-every girl I’ve ever met would jump at a chance to meet Captain America.” He said and Darcy shrugs,  
“Yeah, well not this one.” She said sighing. “Anyway tell me about yourself, I just spilled my life story your turn.”

Steve smiled and cleared his throat,  
“Well, I was born and raised in Brooklyn. I was extremely lanky as a kid and I got sick really easily. Almost died a bunch of times-but when I was eighteen I joined the army and now I’m here.” Steve said.  
“Short and sweet, I like it.” Darcy said and Steve smiled before daring to take her hand over the table and kiss it. Darcy smiled as the waitress came over and the two ordered their lunches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait until I see you guys again!
> 
> Have a fab week <3


	4. A Not So Pleasant Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't able to upload last weekend! I was in New York City with some friends for the start of spring break and didn't have my laptop or tablet or anything to upload on. But now I'm back and here's the next chapter! :D

Darcy stood outside Coulson’s office,

“I’m sure it’s good news.” Jane said.

“But what if it’s not. What if I’m a coffee rat?” Darcy asks. “I don’t want to be a coffee rat to complete strangers, I only want to be your coffee rat.

“Lady Darcy you are most qualified for this position, please do not fret.” Thor said

“Miss. Lewis, you may come in now.” Coulson said.

 

Jane squeezed Darcy’s hands and Thor gave her a supportive punch on the arm. Darcy smiled and followed Coulson into his office. Sitting down in a chair in front of his desk as he sat down.

“So, congratulations Miss. Lewis. You are the official manager of the Avengers.” Coulson said. “As you already are familiar with the team we feel like you would be the best fit.”

“Yes!” Darcy said fist pumping. “Sorry, continue.”

“You will get your security access card, your office key, a work phone-for work purposes only, and an updated ID. You also will need to reside here at the towers where there is security because now that you are going to be publicly affiliated with them, you could be in danger at any moment.” Coulson said.

“Well, that’ll help me sleep at night. Thanks.” Darcy said and Coulson gave her a packet of stuff while he sighed.

“Take that to floor 26 and hand them this card.” He said giving her a card with a number on it.

“Cool, thanks.” Darcy said.

“You’re free to go, you have until Monday morning to move in.” Coulson said. 

 

Darcy exited his office and turned to Jane and Thor. Who looked at her expectantly,

“So?” Jane asks.

“Will you be managing us?” Thor asks 

“I got the job!” She said excitedly.

“ohmigod!” Jane exclaimed and the two girls hug, Thor standing behind them beaming with happiness.

“I’ve gotta go and do some paperwork, and then like go home and pack so I’ll see you when I move in, tomorrow.” Darcy said.

“See you.” Jane said before Darcy skips off or does the best she can to skip in her heels. She had some packing to do

 

~000000000000000000000000000~

 

“Steve have you heard?” Tony asks.

“What?” Steve asks.

“My daughter is the new manager of the Avengers-and is moving into the towers as we speak-”

“Dad stop bragging about me.” Darcy said as the elevator opens, her head angled down at her phone.

“Whatever, anyway. Darcy this is Captain chastity, Captain chastity-this is my daughter.” Tony said.

“Tony I’m not a-” Steve began halfheartedly while looking up but froze when he saw who was in front of him. Until that moment, completely forgetting the fact that the gal he was _involved_ with, was Tony Stark’s daughter.

 

Darcy pauses and looks at Steve, her heart skipping a beat, Captain? Steve? Then it clicked,  _ son of a bitch. _ She thought

“It’s good to meet you.” Steve said nodding knowing that he had some explaining to do.

“Nice to meet you too virgin boy.” Darcy said a bit bitterly before turning to Tony. “Hey Dad, I need some help moving some stuff that’s too fragile for the moving guys.”

“Gotcha, hey Cap-”

“No that’s not necessary.” Darcy said before he could finish his sentence. Tony looked from Darcy to Steve and shrugged before following Darcy out of the room.

 

Steve let out a deep breath and ran his hand over his face, he was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I can't wait to see you guys again for the next chapter!


	5. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Sorry for not uploading in a while, but I've just been so busy. I'm in the musical at my school and we open next weekend so it's been a bit crazy between the set builds, the extra rehearsals and dance intensives.
> 
> Moving on, thank you for the great feedback that y'all have given me. It makes my day when I see that people are reading my stories like, omg thank you so much <3 <3 
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter :D

Later that night Darcy was sitting in her newly set up apartment, eating some Chinese takeout that she had ordered when a knock sounded at her door.

“Miss. Lewis. Captain Rogers wishes to speak to you.” JARVIS said.

 

Darcy rolled her eyes, Steve had been texting and calling her all day-but she had expertly been ignoring him. How could he not tell her something this huge? He was Captain America? She knew that he liked his privacy and everything-but that’s something that’s a bit of a game changer when it comes to whatever was going on between them.

 

She opened the door and sure enough, Steve was standing outside her apartment with a small bouquet of flowers.

“Can we talk?” Steve asks and Darcy rolls her eyes before opening her door up more. 

“I guess.” She said and he hands her the flowers. 

“These are for you.” He said nervously and she took them.

“Come on into the living room.” She said.

 

Steve goes and sits politely on her couch and she puts the flowers on her counter before standing by her coffee table.

“So.” He said awkwardly.

“You’re Captain America, and you didn’t tell me.” Darcy said.

“I know, and I do have my reasons-”

“I know you have your reasons, they’re probably great reasons. But you knew I was up for the manager position. I also texted you when I got it, so you knew I was going to me the manager. I mean I saw you yesterday and was telling you how I was moving into STARK towers-but you still said nothing.” Darcy said. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out somehow? I mean we’re living in the same building and we’re going to be seeing each other almost every day!”

“I know, and I realize you’re upset, but may I please speak?” Steve asks.

 

Darcy nods and Steve clears his throat,

“The reason I didn’t tell you wasn’t because I didn’t think you’d find out. It was because you were interested in me because I was Steve Rogers from Brooklyn. Not because I was Captain America.” Steve said.

“I’m not stupid Steve, I know you’re not Captain America all the time. But I see where you’re coming from and, did you really think I was so shallow that if I knew you were the Captain, that I’d only want to pursue you for that reason?” Darcy asks

“No, I don’t think you’re that shallow. But I’m not the most exciting person.” Steve said. “So it’s nice when somebody likes me for me and not-him.”

“Steve, you’re plenty exciting. You’re an amazing artist, you’re super sweet, you’re funny, and not to mention you’re great in the sack. I know that I have no reason to be mad at you for not telling me,, but it’s still a bit disappointing you know? Because this is a game changer.” Darcy said.

“What does it change?” Steve asks.

 

Darcy sat next to Steve and sighs,

“I’m your manager now, and if you had told me before I took the job, we could’ve started to date. But now it’s not only against my contract, but it’s going to be extremely hard to keep anybody in the team from finding out and make a mess out of.” She said.

“So what does that mean?” Steve asks.

“We can be friends?” Darcy asks.

 

Steve nodded a big disappointed before the two hug.

“Well, I’ve got to finish unpacking.” Darcy said.

“I won’t hold you up-I’ll see you?” Steve asks and Darcy nodded.

“Yeah.” She said and she watched Steve show himself out.

 

After Steve left Darcy sat on the couch and sighed. 

  
What was she going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I can't wait to see you next time!
> 
> Have a wonderful weekend <3


	6. Professional Weirdness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long, but I haven't been able to update in a while so I thought I owed it to you all to post a nice long chapter this time. <3
> 
> BTW, if you want to follow me on tumblr my url is: i-am-the-wall

A week later Darcy was getting into the swing of her new job. She had given a few statements on behalf of the team, scheduled some tv interviews for them, and today she had her first official public behavior meeting

 

She stood in front of the mirror in her office and smoothed out her jeans and blazer. The great thing about her job, in her opinion, was that most of the meetings were over the phone. So she could wear anything from sweatpants to a freshly pressed suit and nobody would give a rats ass.

 

So today she had chosen some dark wash jeans, a white tank top and a black blazer with a nice necklace and modest wedges. The perfect mix of casual and dressy, also this was going to be the first time she would be talking to the Steve since they had decided not to do anything but be friends, so she needed to look nice.

 

She didn’t regret her decision to be nothing more than friends-but she did at the same time. From a career viewpoint, it was safer this way-she had a better chance at keeping her new job. It was a job she actually liked, it paid well, and she was around her friends all the time.

 

Darcy sat in the conference room, with her laptop, planner, and binder as the team started pouring in. Once everybody was sitting down, and well situated Darcy stood up.

“Good Morning, now I’ve just called you guys in for a quick meeting because right now each of you have an appearance somewhere this month and I just wanted to go over how you should act at these events.” Darcy said pressing a button on her computer and her powerpoint began, JARVIS dimming the lights a bit.

 

Darcy stood in front of the projector screen and cleared her throat,

“When you’re at an event as your superhero counterpart, or in Bruce’s case, yourself. You are to be polite to everybody. At that event your actions are not only reflective of who you are as a person, but the team as a whole, and myself as your manager. Any questions so far?” She asks and people shake their heads.

 

Darcy changed slides and began to walk a bit,

“And when asked a question from the press on the red carpet or at an event, you are to answer in the most vague way possible. If dating  _ rumors _ are brought up, you address them clearly, quickly and honestly because the tabloids will call your bluff if you give one. For example, if somebody asks my Dad one of the tabloid’s favorite rumors, if he’s cheating on Pepper he’d say…” Darcy said trailing off and pointing to Tony who looked like a deer in headlights.

“Uh-No I’m not cheating on Pepper because I love her.” Tony said sounding very unsure of himself, for the first time in a while. 

“Close, you answer that ‘no you are not’. Short, simple and to the point.” Darcy said and Tony nodded. “Save the love talk for sit down interviews.”

 

Darcy then moved on,

“Now, say you get asked a very personal question, Thor for example. What would you do if in a sit down tv interview, like the one you’re doing next week, they ask about Jane. You know, bring up a couple social media posts, and ask you to just elaborate on your relationship for a bit?” Darcy asked and Thor smiled.

“I would say that I love Jane and our relationship is beautiful.” Thor said.

“Close, see with a sit down tv interview most of the time it’s live so it’s very hard for people to edit your words out of context. So now would be the time to elaborate on how you and Jane met-without making her or me sound like a crazy person of course-also you could tell them a fun and appropriate story like at movie night when Jane surprised you with your favorite type of pop-tarts. Anything that makes you appear like a normal, cute and loving couple.” Darcy said before looking around the room. “Making sense so far?”

 

Clint raised his hand and Darcy nodded,

“What if they ask a question we don’t want to answer?” Clint asks.

“Then don’t answer it. Either pretend to see somebody you know if you’re at an event or if you’re in an interview change the subject really quickly. Or if you’re ballsy enough you could just say that you’re not comfortable with answering a question.” Darcy said.

 

Tony raised his hands next.

“Yeah?” Darcy asks.

“How did you become so knowledgeable about this?” Tony asks.

“I have a degree in the science of politics, I as a fan of multiple celebrities have seen the tabloids completely twist words, as the daughter of one of the wealthiest and most well known man in the world have seen even a sentence out of context ruin relationships. So I decided that since a superhero team is already so controversial in the media and with people around the world-it’d be best to try and eliminate any risk of anything being twisted too far out of context.” Darcy said. “But it’s not just about how you answer tabloid questions, it’s how you answer civilian’s questions as well because you never know who knows who-even in a city as large as this one people can know each other and you’d never guess it, so if I can draw your attention to this next slide…”

 

~00000000000000000000~

 

Darcy finished her whole presentation about an hour after it started,

“Now, does anybody have any questions about any events and when they’re scheduled?” Darcy asks taking out her planner and everybody shook their heads. “Good, and with that done you all have my phone number and my e-mail. If you have any questions, please contact me, or if you have any last minute conflicts please contact me.”

 

As people started filing out Darcy began to gather her things, that had gone well, she was very happy with it. She had just closed her laptop when she heard a throat clear.

 

Darcy turned around and saw Steve standing behind her,

“Hi-um I actually do have a question but I didn’t want to ask it in front of everybody.” Steve asks.

“Oh-okay then, go for it..” Darcy says.

“What if somebody asks about Peggy?” He asks.

 

Darcy wasn’t taken aback by the question, but by how sad he got just, saying her name. 

“I mean, I know that it’s probably,don’t say too much-but I feel like people should know about her. She was an amazing person-” 

“Not here.” Darcy interrupted and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go somewhere else where one of my co-workers can’t walk in at any second.”

“And where would that be?” Steve asks.

“You’ll see.” Darcy said. “We’ve just got to take a quick stop by my office.”

“Okay?” Steve asks confused as he followed Darcy out of the room.

 

~0000000000000000000000~

 

Darcy paid the barista and the two went to go sit down at a secluded table.

“A coffee shop?” Steve asked looking around, thinking back to Darcy’s slide about not knowing who works for who.

“One of the most unknown coffee shops in the city, the only reason I know about it is because Pepper claims it’s the best coffee in the city-and it totally is.” Darcy said. “Not very many people come here since it’s in such a shady neighbourhood, so we can talk without prying ears or eyes. So about your question-”

“Can we slow down a bit?” Steve asks taking a sip of his coffee as he scooches his chair in.

“Yeah.” Darcy said nodding.

 

The two sit in silence for a few minutes before Steve speaks up.

“I was in love with her. We weren’t even an item but I loved her, she was the most amazing woman that I had met back then. She didn’t underestimate me before the serum, and she expected me to work twice as hard after the serum. We were going to go on a date.” Steve said. “And I don’t get asked about her a lot-but I know I will and I’m not sure how to answer without pouring a huge story into it, and getting-” Steve pauses and takes a deep breath. “-emotional.”

 

Darcy takes a sip of her coffee and shrugs,

“Well, if it were me I’d just shrug and  tell a the truth. She was the first woman you ever loved.” Darcy said.

“Oh.” Steve said softly.

“Do you want to talk about her?” Darcy asks.

“No.” Steve said shaking his head.

“Okay.” Darcy said nodding. “Everybody has skeletons in their closets that people are going to want to expose. But if you don’t want to talk about them then don’t talk about them.”

 

Steve looks at Darcy and smiles,

“Thank you.” He said. 

“Anytime.” Darcy said.

“I do have another question though.” Steve said.

“Open fire.” Darcy said taking a sip of her coffee.

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

 

Darcy swallows her sip slowly and takes in a deep breath,

“I don’t know.” She said flatly. “I guess it’s still a bit-weird.”

“What do you mean by weird?” Steve asked.

“Well for starters, we slept together-multiple times.” Darcy said. “And I think about it every time I see you-which isn’t good for my job at all.”

“Oh-right.” Steve said.

“But I do still want to be friends though.” Darcy said. “I just-needed some time to let everything settle.”

“Right, right.” Steve said.

“This is nice though-having coffee and talking.” She said nodding

 

Steve smiled and took the last sip of his coffee.

“It is, we should do this more often. It’s normal for friends to go out for coffee and talk isn’t it?” He asks.

“Totally, Jane and I have a weekly spa trip where we go to the spa, get manicures and then go have coffee. I mean not sure how into the manicure you’d be but we could do something like that.” Darcy said smugly.

“It’s decided, once a week we come here, have coffee and hash things out.” Steve said.

“That sounds really nice actually.” Darcy said as she finished her coffee and put her phone away. “Now ready to get back to the tower before anybody notices anything?”

“You betcha.” Steve said and the two stand up and leave the coffee shop.


	7. Coffee Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to upload for a bit after this-it's AP testing at my school and (oversharing moment, if you don't care just skip to the end)
> 
> I've been really stressed out about my AP English Language and Composition test because I literally understand nothing in that class, my vocabulary isn't spectacular so when we get practice tests I don't understand a lot of the words that are on the page and then I can't make the connections that the test is asking us to make. And on top of that I'm really bad at writing essays, on an AP scale I average about a 4 (probably lower because my teacher is a bit more forgiving than the other AP teacher, the one who's actually preparing students for the AP test) and every time I ask how I can improve it to at least a 5 that way I don't have to worry about bombing the multiple choice section (if you get a 60% on the multiple choice, and a 5 on all essays, you're in good shape to get a 3), but every time I ask he just says "beef up your argument" and I ask how and he doesn't tell me and I just don't udnerstand litterary and rhetoric devices, like I get what they are-but I can't identify them without the help of my notes. And what's great is when you get a product grade practice partner test and you read the passage, think you understand it-read the questions, answer them. And then realize that you interpreted it all wrong because your partner has more knowledge on the whole English writing thing, so and I know you are just gonna say 'be confident in your answers' but it's hard to do that once you go over it in class and realize that your partner just saved your grade because you got an 8% with your answers. And the test is next Wednesday and your teacher isn't doing any in class review over the test, you're just talking about research papers and going over the qualities of a good one, despite having already turned in your final product research paper. So atm I'm just like I DON'T WANNA TAKE THE TEST BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO SUCK, BUT I ALREADY PAID 90 DOLLARS AND I CAN'T GET A REFUND NOW F MY LIFE.
> 
> But on a lighter note I think I did very well on my AP Calculus AB exam, I feel confident that I got a high 3 or a low 4 :)
> 
> Sorry for that, just gotta rant sometimes and I know that I overshare-I like my readers getting to know me as a person a bit through my stories.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter, I hope to upload again at least on Sunday as this is a shorter chapter (I promise longer ones are coming).

***********************************

Darcy sat in Jane’s lab as Jane worked. She was texting Steve, getting the details of their coffee date together. She smiled as she sent off a text and sighed happily, causing a look from Jane.  
“Don’t you actually have a job that doesn’t require you sitting my lab at all hours of the day anymore?” Jane asks.  
“I do, but Thor’s tv interview last night went so smoothly I decided that I need a day off, also I’m getting ready to go out to coffee with Steve,” Darcy said.  
“Okay first off, Steve?” Jane asked winking and Darcy rolled her eyes, “Second off, don’t you have a boss that you know needs you to work?”  
“Coulson’s a sucker for a batch of homemade brownies,” Darcy said. “And Steve and I are just friends.  
“I didn’t even know you two saw each other outside of you setting up appearances for him,” Jane said.  
“Well we are, but that’s what coffee today is for, there’s a new animal shelter opening and the owner wants either one or all of the Avengers to come, and since Steve is the least likely to bring home any dogs or rodents-I’m asking him,” Darcy said.  
“Over coffee?” Jane asks.

Darcy looks around and sighs,  
“Yes, because maybe it’s nice talking to somebody who shares the same sense of humor as I do, miss stick up the butt.” She said.  
“I refuse to laugh at Donald Trump’s face photoshopped onto a pile of dog crap, it’s not funny it’s just gross!” Jane said. “And I also didn’t appreciate it when you photoshopped my boyfriend’s picture so he was a golden retriever.”  
“Thor liked it,” Darcy said as she began out. “And it wasn’t dog crap, it was bull crap because the public announcement against the team was bullshit. We even paid for the repairs for his building!” Darcy said  
“I honestly don’t care. Now shoo, have fun at coffee, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Jane said as Darcy closed the lab door and elected to not hear the last part of the sentence.

~00000000000000000000~

Steve laughed at a joke Darcy had made and he took a bite of his blueberry muffin. He watched as she began to tell a story, using her hands to talk.

Darcy and Steve for the last month or so had been going out for coffee every week and he had to admit, it was nice. He now looked forward to Wednesday lunch because he knew that he would spend most of it laughing his ass off while having a very well brewed cup of coffee.  
“So anyway, to the real reason why I brought you to coffee today instead of canceling so I could lay down and be a bum in my apartment,” Darcy said.

Steve raises his eyebrows,  
“There’s a reason?” He asks.  
“Yeah, there’s an animal shelter opening off, no-kill, non-profit, all that jazz. And they want an Avenger. It’s on Friday and I figured you were the only one I could convince such short notice and you were the only one who wouldn’t bring something crazy back.” Darcy said.  
“Something crazy?” Steve asks.  
“If you want to adopt a furry friend that’s not up to me, but I already know that if you bring a ferret or something like that into the tower my Dad’ll have your head,” Darcy said. “Anyway, you in?”  
“Sure,” Steve said. “Can I bring somebody?”  
“I can arrange somebody be there,” Darcy said. “I’m pretty sure Natasha’s open-”  
“What about you?” Steve asks.  
“Me?” Darcy asks.  
“You’re our manager, and one of my few friends so why not?” Steve asks.  
“I guess,” Darcy said. “I’m not doing anything, that just means that I have to wake up early on Friday and take another day off.”  
“Sounds like a plan, I’ll pick you up at-um when is it?” Steve asks.  
“Pick me up at eight because the event’s at nine and we need to be there early.”  
“Great!” Steve said as he finishes his muffin. “Now I wanted to go sketch Central Park-”  
“And there are some ducks calling my name,” Darcy said getting up while she grabs her coffee and the two leave the coffee shop.


	8. Puppies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my AP Language and Comp exam didn't go terribly, but I finished all three essays and somehow had 40 minutes (the recommended time for 1 essay) to spare, so I think I screwed that up somehow. But eh, I just need a 3 for my number one school atm. Thank you to everybody who commented last chapter with kind and encouraging words, I really appreciated it and it helped calm my nerves going into the exam. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is on the short side again (I'm sorry, I swear they get longer)

  
Steve stands in the lobby of the animal shelter while Darcy talks to some photographers. He had taken some pictures for the press and for fans on social media, and now everybody was buzzing around the shelter.

Steve looked around and sighed before beginning to wander around, he had always wanted an animal. And now that he was an adult, he could start to think about getting one. He walks over to the dogs and begins to look around, just casually look. There were so many different dogs in the one hallway. So he begins to walk.

He walks for a bit until he gets to a part of the hallway where nobody was at, right by the very end. He’s about to turn around to go look at the cats when he hears a whine and a bark.

Steve turns around and sees a little pair of ears from the glass of the door. He walks over to it and sees a little puppy standing on her hind legs, leaning on the wood part of the door, wagging it’s tail at him. He smiles and it wags it’s tail faster.  
“Hey.” Steve said getting down so he’s closer to the glass and nearer it’s eye level, the dog begins to lick the door and Steve smiles before standing up and seeing an employee nearby. “Excuse me.”

The employee turns to him and smiles,  
“What can I help you with?” He asks.  
“What’s this dog’s information?” Steve asks and the employee smiles.  
“Oh, this is one of the new puppies, not from our old location. She was actually found last week while we were transporting animals from our old location. She’s an American bulldog and is about I’d say six or seven weeks old.” The employee said  
“She?” Steve asks.  
“Yes, we haven’t had a chance to hang her information up since she still needs to be vaccinated. But Dave did a full check-up of her, the little chica really was in a bad way She's much better now, though.” He said.   
“May I see her?” Steve asks.  
“Not until she’s vaccinated, this is as close as you can get.” The employee said.

Steve looked at the puppy again and felt his heart melt. She yips up at him and starts whining, scratching the door.  
“This is actually the first time she’s shown an interest in anybody.” The employee said.  
“When is she getting vaccinated?” Steve asked.  
“Tonight hopefully.”

Steve looks over to where the lobby was and saw Darcy making her way over, looking confused.  
“So if I came back tomorrow, would she be available?”  
“Maybe, it depends on if Dave can get all the puppies before her done. I mean you could leave your name and number up and we can call you when she’s vaccinated?”   
“That’d be perfect,” Steve said looking back at the puppy again, wanting nothing more than to scoop it into his arms and hold it close.  
“Steve, you ready?” Darcy asks, subconsciously wrapping her arms around one of his, and grabbing his hand.  
“Almost, I’ve just got to leave some information with this gentleman back at the front desk,” Steve said.  
“Okay, I’ll go tell Happy to pull the car around,” Darcy said before walking off.

~000000000000000000000000000~

The next day Steve went back to the shelter and got the puppy. Right now she was tiny enough that Steve had to carry her in order for her to keep up with his walking.

He hadn’t told anybody he was getting a dog, and he was regretting that decision when he got to the pet store and had no idea where to look. He just kind of stood in the dog section, the puppy on the leash and collar the shelter had given him, trying not to look too lost.

Steve sighed and pulled out his phone and called Darcy.  
“Darcy Lewis.”  
“Can you meet me at the pet store?” Steve asks.  
“Why?” Darcy asks suspiciously.  
“I’ll answer when you get here,” Steve said.  
“Fine, I’m on my way,” Darcy said before he heard her hang up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when writing this chapter I really went back and forth between breeds of dogs for what Steve would have, and all in all I chose an American Bulldog because they're my personal favorite breed and America's in the name so I found it fitting. What about you guys, what breed of dog do you think Captain America (and the rest of the Avenger's team) would have?


	9. Puppy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like I haven't posted in forever, I meant to post this weekend but I got busy. I play in the chamber orchestra at my school and since tonight was graduation, I've been busting my ass trying to learn new music and motivate my section to learn new music in under a week, this year we played an arms forces salute since my school is right next to a navy/air base and let me tell you-the violin 2 part for that was so funky it was terrible. In the end it sounded good, but I doubt you could hear us over the band.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy the classes

Darcy walked into the pet store and walked around until she saw Steve’s head over the isles. She walks up to him,  
“Steve-holy shit!” She said as she saw the puppy playing with the leash by his feet.  
“You came.” He said smiling.  
“You got a dog,” Darcy said. “Steve-”  
“Darcy, I thought it through.” He said.  
“My Dad’s going to kill you,” Darcy said.  
“I don’t care, Darcy looks at her,” Steve said and Darcy looked down.

The puppy was sitting in between Steve’s legs, looking up at him. Steve smiled and bent over before picking it up.  
“I haven’t named her yet.” He said scratching behind her ears and the puppy licks his nose. “But I’m not taking her back.”  
“Fine, we need a bed, grooming supplies, training books, food a collar, make some tags, food bowls, puppy pads and toys at the very least,” Darcy said. “I’ll hold the dog you go get a cart because that basket isn’t going to do anything.”  
“Okay,” Steve said handing the puppy over to Darcy.

The puppy looks up at Darcy who sighs,  
“You have no idea what you just signed up for girlie.” She said scratching the puppy’s head as it starts to lick her face.

~0000000000000000000~

Darcy sat on the floor of Steve’s apartment while Steve laid on his stomach, playing with the small puppy. They had just officially puppy proofed Steve’s apartment and set up a gate to keep the puppy in the living room until it was better trained and more accustomed to Steve’s home.  
“So just out of curiosity, what suddenly inspired you to get a dog?” Darcy asks.  
“I don’t know, I mean thinking about it there were a bunch of reasons. I’ve always loved dogs, and I’ve always wanted one. I’m an adult now and I have a job, I’m in a good place where a dog makes sense.” Steve said sitting up and looking back at her.

Darcy moved over to him and placed a hand on his thigh for support.  
“Well, as long as she’s going to make you happy, I don’t care,” Darcy said and then she snorted at what she had just said.  
“What?” Steve asks looking at her.  
“The way I phrased that it sounded like I was approving of a girlfriend,” Darcy said as she reached out and scratched the puppy behind the ears.

Steve smiled and wrapped an arm around Darcy, pulling her into his side and kissing the top of her head. She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder.  
“So, time to think of a name,” Darcy said.  
“I don’t know what to name her,” Steve said.  
“Well, just think. What do you first think of when you look at her?” Darcy asks.  
“My mom. She loved animals. I knew she had always wanted one, but with my health, we could never have one. When she got sick, all she wanted was to pet a dog.” Steve said.  
“Well, you could name her after your mother or something about your mother that you liked. When I was a toddler, my mom had a cat named Buttons because when she was six, that’s when she got the cat, she liked to collect buttons.” Darcy said.  
“How old was the cat?” Steve asked.  
“He died when I was three, at the ripe old age of thirteen,” Darcy said.  
“Your mom-”  
“Teen mother-yep,” Darcy said popping the p.

Steve nodded and Darcy side,  
“My mom met my Dad when she was sixteen he was eighteen. They hooked up the night she decided to sneak out and then boom-I happened.” Darcy said.  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah, I love my Mom. But she was not ready to be a mother. I was taken care of primarily by my grandmother until I was about ten because my Mom had shit to put together in her personal as well as rehab.” Darcy said. “But that’s another story for another time. Now back to the dog.”

Steve thought for a moment before he smiled,  
“Lilac.” He said.  
“What?” Darcy asks.  
“My mother loved Lilacs. She said that they made her patients the happiest, so they made her the happiest.” Steve said.  
“Patients?” Darcy asks.  
“My mom was a nurse at a TB word that's how she died,” Steve said.  
“I’m sorry,” Darcy said.  
“It’s fine, I got over it-I just, really miss her sometimes,” Steve said.

Darcy leaned more into him and Steve smiled, resting his head on top of hers. They sit, watching the puppy, Lilac, play before Steve clears his throat.  
“Darcy.” He said.  
“Hm?” Darcy asks.  
“I’m crazy about you.” He said.

Darcy sighs and leans more into his side.  
“I know.” She said fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.  
“I’m serious Darcy,” Steve said. “I really enjoy being around you and I care about you, a whole lot.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Anytime,” Steve said.

A few awkward minutes later Darcy looked up at Steve.  
“Steve.” She says  
“Hm?” He asks looking at her and before he has time to realize what’s about to happen, Darcy kisses him.

It was a gentle kiss, Steve liked it. He rubbed her arm as he positioned himself so that it was a bit more comfortable. When they separated they just looked at each other and Darcy cleared her throat,  
“I’m not sure I can do this,” Darcy said.  
“Do what?” Steve asked.  
“Be just friends,” Darcy said.  
“Oh,” Steve said nodding.

The two sit there awkwardly for a bit before Steve speaks up,  
“May I kiss you again?” He asks.  
“God yes.” Darcy mutters before Steve leans down and kisses her again.

Darcy has no idea how long they were kissing. Just that it felt awesome and she never wanted it to end. But it did end,  
“Miss. Lewis-Miss. Potts is requesting your company in apartment 445.” JARVIS’s voice rings through the room.  
“Well, looks like I’m needed,” Darcy said.

The two get up and Steve leads Darcy to the door, his hand on the small of her back. She gets her shoes on and grabs her bag and coat before turning back to him. Steve smiles and before he can say goodbye. The two are kissing again.  
“Call me?” Darcy asks and Steve nods before he opens the door to let her out.


	10. "Family" Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally have that long chapter I promised you guys! I'm super excited because I went back and forth on whether or not to post it, but I promise it does have to do with the later plot. <3
> 
> I hope you all are having a nice week, tomorrow is my last day of school and then it's the beginning of my senior year. Literally my senior pictures are next Thursday, ahh!

Darcy goes to apartment 445, nobody lived there so she wasn’t sure why Pepper wanted her here. Darcy knocked on the door,  
“It’s unlocked.” A voice said.

Darcy opened the door and walked in to see boxes everywhere. She takes her shoes off and puts her bag and coat down before walking into the main living area. She sees the empty apartment with boxes stacked everywhere and Pepper sitting in the middle of everything-crying.  
“Pepper?” Darcy asks worried before going over to Pepper and sitting across from her.  
“Hi.” Pepper said smiling sadly.  
“What’s wrong?” Darcy asks.  
“Um, nothing big, just-I don’t want to talk about it at the moment.” Pepper said.  
“Okay, Jarvis said you wanted to see me?” Darcy asks and Pepper wiped her eyes and nodded.  
“Yeah, I um-I accidentally grabbed a few things of your fathers when I was packing.” Pepper said wiping away a few tears and sniffing. “And I need you to take them back to him.”

Darcy watches as Pepper hands her a box with a notebook, a few shirts, and a few pieces of jewelry.  
“Is everything alright?” Darcy asks putting the stuff down and placing a hand on the older woman’s shoulder.  
“No.” Pepper said after a long pause, shaking her head and beginning to cry again.

Darcy hands Pepper the box of tissues in front of them and Pepper wipes her eyes,  
“We broke up.” Pepper said.  
“What?” Darcy asks surprised.  
“Your father and I broke up. I-I left.” Pepper said before sniffing and wiping her eyes.  
“When?” Darcy said.  
“I don’t know. Um-it was stupid actually but I had to follow through or he wouldn’t learn his lesson. And-I hate myself, god why am I such a mess?” Pepper said rubbing her face before sitting up and taking a few deep breaths.

Darcy waits patiently as Pepper composes herself,  
“What did you two, break up over?”  
“Something stupid.” Pepper said wiping her eyes one more time and standing up to look out her window.   
“If you two broke up over it, it can’t be stupid.” Darcy said.

Pepper sniffs and turns back to Darcy,  
“I want to get married. I’ve made that clear from the beginning, and we’ve been dating for almost eight years. Eight years.” Pepper said.  
“I know, it’s inspiring.” Darcy said and Pepper laughs before sniffing.  
“Thanks, and since it didn’t look like anything was going to happen-I decided that since we’re both adults we should have an adult conversation about the whole matter.” She said wiping her eyes,  
“That makes sense.” Darcy said.  
“So-this morning, we sat down and we talked.” Pepper said.  
“How did the talk go?” Darcy asks carefully.  
“Terrible, it was a pile of shit.” Pepper said before she begins crying harder.

Darcy hugs Pepper and rubs her back, Pepper and her father had split while she was in high school, but it wasn’t anything like this. Pepper still lived with her father, the two just didn’t speak for a while. What had happened that Pepper left?  
“What happened?” Darcy asks.  
“I told him that I loved him, and that I’ve enjoyed every second of the seven years I’ve been blessed enough to spend with him by my side. But I want to get married and I’ve made that clear since almost the beginning.” Pepper said. “Then, he asked me why I needed marriage-since his view is that it’s only a piece of paper and matching rings. So I gave an honest answer-because our relationship is-was-based on honesty and trust.”  
“What was that honest answer?” Darcy asked.  
“Your father-he’s a womanizer, we both know that.” Pepper says wiping her eyes and sniffing. “And for the first year or two, maybe even three, years of our relationship, he had been cheating on me on and off. He’s gotten better, we worked on it and got through it-but I’m always scared it’s going to happen again. That he’s going to find somebody younger and prettier and better than me-and leave. It’s always been one of my worst fears.” 

Pepper took a deep breath before continuing,  
“And it’d be comforting to know that no matter what he’s always by my side, and that he won’t leave. I mean, he’s said that before, but him actually promising to do so in front of all our friends and family is different. Marriage is different then him comforting me after some perky, young blonde tries to hit on him at a party.”  
“And that’s reasonable.” Darcy said, she knew her Dad and Pepper had a right to be scared and a right to want to be fully assured.   
“Also-I want kids. I want kids badly-but I’ve always believed marriage before kids, and I’m not sure if I’m willing to change that.” Pepper said.

Darcy nods and clears her throat,  
“How did my father react to all this?”  
“Terribly-he accused me of not trusting him and then we got into this talk about being faithful and it just opened up a whole new door for argument and we both got upset.” Pepper said the last part softly, looking at her hands. “But, regardless, it just turned into a huge argument between the both of us that was, in all honesty-the worst fight I’ve had with anybody.”  
“Oh.” Darcy said her stomach sinking as she saw the look on Pepper’s face when she looked up.  
“So, I looked him in the eye and told him that if he wasn’t willing to sit down, talk to me, and work on compromises-I wasn’t sure if I could do it anymore. And he just got up and said that I wouldn’t do it. So, I stood up-packed my things and here I am now.” Pepper said.

Darcy nods and then places a hand on Pepper’s shoulder,  
“Don’t worry Pepper, within the next week he’ll come crawling back begging your forgiveness. I wouldn’t worry about it. You’re really good for him.” Darcy said.  
“But is he good for me? I mean I had planned to be married with two kids by this point in my life and I’m farther away from that than I’ve ever been.” Pepper said sighing  
“But you are one of the most powerful women in the world today. You may not be married with two kids, but, you have more control over STARK Industries than my Dad does, thousands of young women across the world look up to you, and on top of all that you’re net worth is almost as much as Beyonce, not many people can say that.” Darcy said. “And you may not have two kids of your own, but you have me.”  
“Dary.” Pepper said smiling with tears in her eyes and the two women hug. “You don’t have to say that.”  
“It’s true-Pepper if it weren’t for you, I might not be sitting here right now with an amazing job surrounded by so many people who I know care about me.” Darcy said. “My real mother was going to let me drop out of high school and run away from home. But when I moved in with my Dad, you helped whip my ass into shape. You inspired me to work hard at everything I did and you acted like more of a parent than my father did at that time, and my mother has ever.” 

Pepper smiled and the two hug even longer until JARVIS speaks up,  
“Miss. Lewis, your laundry is finished.” JARVIS announced. “And Master Thor is waiting to use the machine.”  
“Did Thor and Jane break their washer again?”   
“Indeed.” JARVIS answered simply before going offline.

Pepper and Darcy stood up before hugging again. Pepper kisses Darcy’s head and rubs her back,  
“Thank you for coming.” Pepper said.  
“Are you going to be alright?” Darcy asks.  
“Eventually, I’ll get unpacked and then go from there.” Pepper said and Darcy smiled again before taking the small box of her father's stuff and walking back to her office.


	11. "Not So Fast Solider Boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting a bit early (but actually late) this week because I'm about to go to a high school music intensive at a college near me and it's four days of essentially murdering my fingers, wrists, neck and jaw by playing violin all day every day for five days :) But I'm actually super excited, so if I get downtime in the dorms I might upload, who knows.
> 
> Anyway! I hope all of you are enjoying the story thus far and I hope you like this chapter <3

Darcy sat on her office, on hold with some television company while she was sending emails. 

“Miss. Lewis?”

 

Darcy looked up and saw the office level coffee girl come in with a travel cup and a bouquet of flowers in a vase.

“Hey Stacey.” Darcey said smiling and waving her to come in. 

“Um, I have your coffee-and these were left for you in the front.” Stacey said handing her the flowers.”

“Aw thanks.” Darcy said smiling and taking both the coffee and the flower vase.

 

She places the flowers on her desk and takes a sip of coffee.

“So, we’re all set for the whole team to come on late night on Saturday?” Darcy asks, now that she was off hold, and then she smiles. “Good, I’ll see you then-bye.”

 

She hangs up the phone and grabs the tag before reading it.

“Seven o’clock in the lobby, dress nicely.” She read to herself. 

 

She flips it over to look for a name but doesn’t find one, though she was pretty sure she knew who it was from. She smiled and then set an alarm on her phone so she would get home on time tonight-and began to work again.

 

~0000000000000000000000000~

 

Steve stood in the lobby, wearing khaki’s, brown loafers and a blue polo. He took a nervous breath in as he saw the elevator was arriving back at the lobby, and then Darcy stepped out. He felt his stomach flip as the two smiled at each other and she stepped out.

 

She had on a casual red dress, with a brown belt at the waist. On her feet were brown pumps that matched her belt, and she had a bag that matched her belt. Her hair was curled and flowing loosely down her back. She smiled-and Steve felt his stomach flop.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hi.” Steve said, she was wearing a lot of red-but she looked good in red so Steve didn’t mind. “You look nice.”

“Thanks, I figured that since you said seven and I get off at six, I should take full advantage of that.” Darcy said. “So, What time are we going to be back.”

“I don’t know, you’ll have to wait and see.” Steve said before they both turn and head out of the building.

 

They begin walking down the sidewalk, it was just beginning to be sunset.

“So, Captain where are we going?” Darcy asks and Steve chuckles, before looking up at a street sign and stopping at the stop light.

“That-is for me to know and you to find out.” Steve said as the light changed to walk. 

 

Darcy smiled as Steve took her hand, and began leading her across the crosswalk, she had a good feeling about tonight.

 

~0000000000000000000000~

 

Darcy smiled as Steve opened the door as they exited the restaurant,

“I can’t believe I’ve never heard of that place-it’s amazing.” Darcy said as they began walking down the street again.

“I knew the family when I was growing up. It’s never been very big, but the food is always the best.” Steve said.

 

Darcy looked up at Steve,

“I had a good time tonight.” She said.

“Well, keep having a good time.” Steve said.

“What?” Darcy asks.

“It’s not over yet.” Steve said taking her hand. “Just wait.”

 

Darcy laughed as she and Steve turned a corner and into Central Park.

“Central Park?” Darcy asks.

“Yes.” Steve said.

“Why?” Darcy asks as they jog across a street, just narrowly dodging a bike carriage.

“Because I need to show you something.” Steve said.

“What could you show me that I haven’t seen before?” Darcy said.

“Just wait.” Steve said intertwining their fingers.

 

The two walk around for a bit. They stop at a flower stand, where Steve buys Darcy a rose. Darcy holds the rose in her free hand as they walk onto the white bridge in the park. Steve stops and they both turn to face the water-the lights of the city reflecting on the surface.

“How’s the view?” Steve asks.

“Beautiful.” Darcy said. “I’ve never been to central park at night actually. Just in the day at lunch or studying for my grad classes.”

“You’re taking grad classes?” Steve asks.

“I was, but the new job keeps me pretty busy, so I had to stop.” Darcy said. “I have a few credits from New York Law School, but just a few of their core classes. It was fun, but it wasn’t for me.”

  
  


After a few moments of silence, Darcy feels Steve’s arm wrap around her waist and she looks up at him, placing a hand on his arm as she turns. The two stand there for a second before  moves closer to her and Darcy feels her breath hitch as he brought his other hand to cup her cheek before leaning down to kiss her.

 

When they separate Darcy looks up at Steve and smiles. A smile creeps on Steve’s face and Darcy lets out a nervous laugh.

“Wow.” She said softly and Steve chuckles, his thumb lightly brushing over her cheek.

“Yeah.” Steve said nodding and the two let out another set of nervous laughter. “I really like you Darcy.” He said.

“Me too.” Darcy said. “I mean-um not me, I mean I like me because confidence-oh gosh I’m sorry I’m rambling.”

“It’s fine. I think it’s cute.” Steve said and Darcy felt herself blush. 

“I do like you.” Darcy said, her spare hand rubbing his side.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Steve asks.

“You to kiss me again.” Darcy said.

 

Steve smiled and leaned down pressing his lips to hers for a second time..

 

~0000000000000000000000000~

 

Steve walked Darcy down the hall to her apartment and she pulled out her keys,

“Thanks again, for everything.” Darcy said and Steve smiled before the two kissed again.

“I’ll see you in the morning?” Steve asks and Darcy nods,

“Yeah.” She said not able to contain herself from smiling. “Wanna grab coffee before work?”

“I’d love to.” Steve said smiling and Darcy pecks him again before heading into her apartment and standing in the doorway,

“Goodnight Steve.” Darcy said.

“Have a good one.” Steve said nodding as she closed her door.

 

Steve smiled before turning to head back to the elevator, for the first time in a long time he felt incredibly happy, and nothing could ruin his mood.

 

~0000000000000000000000000000000~

 

Darcy woke up later that night to some sort of alarm going off. She sat up, pushed her glasses on and slipped on some slippers and a robe on before walking out to grab her phone.

“Jarvis, what’s going on?” Darcy asks.

“The Avengers were called for an emergency Assemble.” Jarvis said. “Also, Mr. Rogers is in the hallway looking for you.”

 

Darcy walks into the hallway and comes face to face with Steve, in full uniform-except the crowl.

“Steve.” Darcy said.

“Hi, um-we’re leaving and I don’t know how long we’re going to be gone so I just wanted to say goodbye and sorry I can’t make coffee tomorrow. Also could you take care of Lilac for me?” Steve asks.

“Oh, yeah course.” Darcy said. 

“Great, then um yeah. I’ll see you-”

“Not so fast soilder boy.” Darcy said as Steve went to turn around.

 

Steve faces her confused and she walks out into the hallway before kissing him quickly.

“Good luck.” Darcy said before patting his arm. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Thank you.” Steve said before nodding and running off.

 

Darcy walks back into her room and closes the door,

“Hey Jarvis?” Darcy asks.

“Yes, Miss. Lewis?”

“Don’t let my Dad see that hallway footage.” Darcy said.

“Of course.” Jarvis said as Darcy yawned and started back to her room to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day/night/week, thank you for reading!! <3


	12. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!

Darcy sat at her desk. She didn’t like the fact that she had to work on a Saturday-but apparently an email about a global crisis didn’t cut it with television stations. She had to call them to say that the heroes were out saving the world and therefore couldn’t come to their show on the scheduled date. Apparently nobody understood what a superhero’s job actually was, and that they couldn’t just let a whole continent get destroyed to come on a fucking tv interview.

But on the bright side, she only had one hour of work left before she Jane and Pepper were going to have a girls night. Home manicures, comfy pj’s, face masks, cheesy movies, gossip, boy talk-the whole teenage slumber party experience, but for grown ass women.  
“Miss. Lewis?” She hears JARVIS ask.  
“What up J-Man?” Darcy asks.  
“Agent Coulson wishes to see you in his office.”  
“Tell him that if it’s about the reports, I’m sending them to him now.” Darcy said. “I only have an hour of work left and I don’t plan on doing overtime because I’ve got a slumber party that I am not missing.”  
“Now, Miss. Lewis.” Coulson’s voice said over the intercom.

Darcy sighed and grabbed her phone before shutting down her computer and headed towards the elevator.

~000000000000000000~

When Darcy got up to Coulson’s office, he was looking at his computer and had a not to happy look on his face.  
“What’s up boss?” Darcy asks.  
“I’ve been trying to get in contact with you all day.” Coulson said. “Have you checked your inbox today?”  
“I’ve been too busy trying not to ruin our relationship with multiple news sources when the were bitching about superhero’s not being able to drop

On screen was a social media post of a popular celebrity tabloid. Under the post there were two pictures of Steve from last night-with Darcy. They were walking through the park hand in hand in one photo and in the next photo they were lip locked on the bridge.  
“Is America’s most eligible bachelor finally finding love?” Coulson read in a deadpan. “Click the link below for more information and more pictures of his romantic evening out with this mystery girl.” 

 

Darcy went red,  
“I can explain!” Darcy blurted out and Coulson raised his eyebrows. But before he could say anything Darcy continued to talk.  
“It wasn’t-on purpose. The kiss.”She was feeling herself start to ramble. “And I mean we’re just friends and I totally was going to come in and talk to you about the terms of my contract unless something did happen down the road-but it was only a kiss so I didn’t see the need to. Also did I mention that you look very nice today-”  
“Miss. Lewis that is not what this meeting is about.” Coulson said. “I was just going to bring this to your attention to deal with this, as you are the manager for the Avengers and their public affairs.” Coulson said.  
“Oh.” Darcy said turning bright red.  
“And for the sake of your job and both of our evenings, I’m going to pretend that I heard nothing you just said.” Coulson said.  
“Awesome.” Darcy said still red and squirming in her seat.  
“Have a good evening Miss. Lewis.”  
“You too bossman.” Darcy said getting up and turning to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since this fic is turning out to be much shorter than I originally intended it to be I've decided to go back and re-write a story I wrote years ago and it's really coming along nicely and I think I'm going to post it once this is closer to being done. It's shieldshock again and I'm just super excited and I can't wait for you guys to read it!!!! 
> 
> Have a wonderful rest of your week <3


	13. Pajama Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if you guys noticed, but I deleted the prologue because I decided I'm taking this fic somewhere different than I originally intended.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you guys had a good last couple of days and that you enjoy this next chapter <3

The three girls were sitting in the communal area in their pajamas while giving each other mani-pedis. There was a bottle of champagne open and two more unopened bottles under the coffee table. Right now they were exchanging stories about what had happened that week, Jane was in the middle of talking about how Thor had almost burnt the lab down.

“I’m sorry, but that’s hilarious.” Darcy said as Jane checked her phone and Pepper took a sip of champagne. 

“Is he really that clumsy?” Pepper asked

“The man is like a grown up puppy I swear.” Jane said “Speaking of hilarious, look at this headline.” She commented, handing her phone to Darcy.

“Captain and Mystery Girl on a romantic night..” Darcy reads and saw the same photos from before but a different tabloid.

“See, it’s funny because it’s no mystery who that girl is-she’s my best friend and she didn’t tell me that she and Captain America were dating!” Jane said a bit bitterly.

 

Darcy handed Jane her phone back,

“We’re not-”

“How could you not tell us?” Jane asks.

“I thought nothing was going on, but then I saw the headlines this morning. I was hoping that it was just really good photoshop-but I’m pretty sure I bought you that dress.” Pepper said.

“Okay look-” Darcy said taking a large sip of champagne. “-we’re not dating, yes we went on a date, but nothing else happened. And now that I think about it-it wasn’t even a date. We just went out to dinner, walked around and had a lovely friend’s night out.”

“Like hell.” Jane said and Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Look, nothing is happening between me and Steve-”

“And denial is a river in Egypt.” Pepper chimed in. “It would explain why Steve’s been in a happy mood lately.”

  
  


Darcy went red and sighed,

“I refuse to talk about this any longer. Jane is it just me or are your boobs bigger?” Darcy asked.

“No, they got bigger.” Jane said looking down and cupping her boobs. “I don’t know why though, but they’re starting to fill up my bras to the point where I’m almost spilling.”

“Funny.” Pepper said and Darcy snorted,

“Welcome to my sophomore year of high school.” Darcy said and all three girls laugh.

 

As their laughter died down JARVIS’s voice came over the intercom,

“The Avengers are going to be landing on the helicarrier in approximately one hour.” The AI said.

“Really?” Darcy asks.

“They were only gone like two days this time.” Jane said smiling.

“Thank you JARVIS.” Pepper said.

“You’re very welcome Miss. Potts.” JARVIS said before going offline.

 

Jane smiled before standing up,

“Well, I don’t know about you two-but I’m going to go get dressed and meet them up there.” Jane said.

“I’ll make sure they’re okay-but that’s all.” Pepper said standing up.

“I’ll be hiding in my apartment with these two bottles of champagne and a few chick flicks.” Darcy said taking the champagne bottles and beginning out of the room.

“Suit yourself.” Jane calls as Darcy waves at them from the elevator.

 

~00000000000000000000~

 

Seve sat in the jet with his head in his hands, the jet so silent that they could hear a pin drop. The mission had been-a difficult one. Steve didn’t want to think about it, but all he wanted to do right now was go home and make sure that Darcy was okay. That she was in her apartment safe and asleep with Lilac.

The only people taking this mission harder than Steve were Thor and Tony. There had been a point where Thor had-broken down more or less. Steve didn’t know all the details as the group had split up. But he just knew that Thor wasn’t himself, and had been clutching the stone hanging from a chain around his neck the whole way home.

 

Tony on the other hand was, quiet. He was never quiet after missions, normally he was doing a mental recap and talking about the improvements he could do to his suit to help in future battle scenarios. But he had been silent since they had taken the villain into custody.

 

After a few more minutes of silence Tony clears his throat,

“Pepper and I broke up.” Tony said.

“What?” Steve asks confused.

“We had this stupid fight and I was an ass and I want her to know that I didn’t mean anything of what I said. It was heat of the moment and it was dumb.”

 

Steve nods as Tony rubs his hand over his face.

“We’re landing in five.” Natasha said coming back from the hangar and the guys all buckle their seat belts.


	14. Don't talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it's been this long! It's been chaos lately and I've barely had time to sit down and write. I swear I'll get on some updating schedule so it's not this long for y'all. Thank you for being so patient with me, and I adore your reviews thank you so much for taking the time to write one when you're done reading, it makes my day <3
> 
> Anyhow, here's the next chapter and because y'all have been so patient between updates I might post another one tomorrow as an additional thank you.
> 
> Enjoy :D

Jane and Pepper stand next to each other, as the helicopter landed and the hatch opened.

“Jane.” Thor cries and before Jane could say anything he had sprinted over to her and picked her up, kissing her fiercely.

 

Pepper smiles and looks up to see Tony slowly making his way towards her-he didn’t look good. Tony walks until he’s a foot in front of her and she takes one look in his eyes and knows that things weren’t okay. So, she takes a step closer to him and wraps her arms around his shoulders and he wraps his arms around her middle and holds her close, taking shaky breaths in and out.

“I love you, I’m so sorry, I love you so much.” He mutters and keeps repeating into her ear softly. “Please forgive me.”

 

Steve stepped off the chopper last and looked around, Darcy wasn’t on the platform.

“Hey.” Pepper said as Steve passed her and Tony, who had been talking quietly. Jane and Thor were already inside. “Darcy’s in her apartment.”

“Thanks.” Steve said.

“Why does he care?” Tony asks as Steve walks away, following him with his eyes.

“Come on we’ve got some talking to do.” Pepper said and Tony nods, following Pepper inside.

 

Jane looks at Thor and moves his hair out of his face, something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Jane asks and Thor shook his head before grabbing her hand and holding it against his cheek.

"I missed you my love." Thor said and Jane nods before hugging him again.

"I missed you too, now come on I just restocked on Pop-Tarts." Jane said, prompting Thor to smile and kiss her again. 

 

~000000000000000000000000~

 

Darcy sat on her couch, eating her leftover chinese and watching Legally Blonde. Maybe she should go back to law school and find herself a handsome man who thought she was a genius and was willing to throw his career out the window to help her.

 

A knock on the door jolted her out of her fantasy. She slowly got up but the knock came again, louder and more urgent.

“I’m comin, I’m comin.” Darcy called as she pulled her sweatpants up a bit and then walked over to the door.

 

She opened it and saw Steve, still sweaty and in uniform.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Darcy asked smiling and she noticed something was up, “What’s-mph.” She began but her sentence was cut off by Steve kissing her with such force that it drove her backwards a bit.

 

The two kiss for a solid minute before Darcy separates long enough to close her front door,

“You alright?” She asks rubbing his arm.

“No.” Steve said before stepping forward and kissing her again. 

 

Darcy runs her hands down his arms before reaching to the back of his suit for the zipper and unzipping the back as they made their way deeper into her apartment.

“You should get a shower, you stink.” She said in between the kissing.

“Sorry.” Steve said as he separated from her. 

 

The two stand there, embracing one another and looking into each other's eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Darcy asks, wiping a smudge of dirt away from his eyebrow

“Bad mission.” Steve said. “I just-needed to make sure you were alright and that Lilac was safe.”

“I’m fine, and so is Lilac, she’s sleeping on the couch. Did something happen?” Darcy asks and Steve shook his head.

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” He said closing his eyes.

“Then don’t talk.” Darcy said before kissing him and lifting her shirt over her head and throwing it on her bedroom floor.

“Yes ma’am.” Steve said and the two walk into her bathroom.

 

~0000000000000000~

 

Darcy laid in bed, her head on Steve’s chest, her wet hair being stroked by Steve’s large hands, both slightly out of breath.  

“Darcy?” Steve asks and Darcy looks up at him.

“Hm?” She asks.

“Thank you.” Steve said and Darcy smiled.

“For what?” She asks.

“For-being here.” Steve said. “For not asking questions, and for just being here with me.”

 

Darcy couldn’t help but blush at Steve’s tone of voice. She smiled as they made eye contact and he leaned down to kiss her, more gently than before.

“Well, that settles it.” Darcy says when they separate.

“Settles what?” Steve asks his smile creeping back onto his face.

“I’m not letting you leave.” Darcy said smiling and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

“Who said I was ever leaving?” Steve asks before Darcy looks back up at him.

 

They make eye contact and Darcy leans forward so their noses are touching.

“I missed you.” Steve said, “We were barely gone two days and I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Darcy said. “By the way, a tabloid caught us making out on the bridge so watch out at your next interview because they didn’t realize it was me and I want to keep it that way.”

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell madam.” Steve said and Darcy smiled before he kisses her neck and collarbones.

 

Darcy smiled and closes her eyes, sighing happily, forgetting for a moment about all the work she had to do, all the damage control she’d have to do with whatever happened on their mission, and everything of that nature. Right now she was living in this moment, and she didn’t want it to stop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fluffy bit, and I really look forward to seeing you guys next chapter! <3


	15. It Isn't Exactly Polite to Orgasm On the Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first day of senior year is on Wednesday and my orientation is tomorrow. To say the least I'm super excited about it and I feel like this is going to be an awesome year (except for college applications, yeah don't have a great feeling about those). But anyway, here's the next chapter :)
> 
> As always thank you for all your kind reviews, it really makes my day and I'm so thankful for everybody who takes time out of their day to sit down and read my stories, it means a whole lot <3
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: A part of this chapter is slightly more on the sexual side, but there's nothing graphically detailed or anything like that. Just thought I'd give a warning in case we have younger readers.

Jane was freaking out, and of course she had called Darcy.

“Look Jane, stop freaking out and just take the test.” Darcy said over the phone.

“I don’t have one and Thor is going to be home all day because they got back so late last night, so if I take one then he’ll know.” Jane said, checking back into the bedroom, making sure Thor was still fast asleep.

“He’s your boyfriend for crying out loud just tell him and he can go with you.” Darcy said. “Literally Jane stop freaking out, the man loves you and he’ll do whatever you want him to do.”

“Can you come over when I take it?” Jane asked.

“Sorry I haven’t even gotten out of bed and I don’t plan to.” Darcy said, “And how did you not notice this last night-we even talked about your boobs growing?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t notice it until I checked my period calendar and saw that I’m three weeks late. It explains my feeling under the weather too-”

“Who are you talking to?” A deep, groggy voice on Darcy’s line asked and Darcy shushed them,

“Jane, listen to me, you’re freaking out over nothing. Go grab one while he’s sleeping, take it, and tell him when he wakes up-with breakfast in bed. He’ll have three of his favorite things, you, food, and children-shit.” Darcy said as she let out a strangled noise.

 

Jane raised her eyebrows as she heard a slap and muffled,

“Sorry-” from Darcy’s side of the line

“Darcy do you have somebody over?” Jane asked. 

“Why would you think that-shit-okay Jane I’ve gotta-gotta go.” Darcy said, her breath speeding up on the last part.

“Darcy-” Jane said but Darcy hung up.

 

~000000000000000000~

 

“Damn it Steve.”

 

After a few moments of laying with her eyes closed catching her breath, she put her phone on her nightstand. 

“I was trying to help Jane through a crisis, but I had to hang up because it isn’t very polite to orgasm while on the phone.”

“Good morning to you too.” Steve said as she turned to face him, 

“Jane might be pregnant.” Darcy said.

“Wow.” Steve said. 

“She was debating whether or not to tell Thor before or after she took the test, and she wanted me to be there when she did.” Darcy said.

“You should go help her, I can go get dressed-”

“You are not going anywhere supersoldier.” Darcy said grabbing his hand as he goes to get up, “I haven’t said good morning yet.” She said wiggling her eyebrows and Steve snorted before getting back into bed and wrapping his arms around her.

“You’re a tease.” He muttered smiling,

“But you love it.” Darcy said before flipping herself on top of him.

 

~00000000000000000000000000~

 

“Okay, I’m here.” 

 

Jane turned and saw Darcy walk into the lab, wearing a tank-top, a scarf and shorts

“Darcy it’s summer, why the fuck are you wearing a scarf?” Jane asked.

“It’s not that hot.” Darcy said, adjusting the scarf again to make sure the offensive marks on her neck and collarbone were covered. If Jane found out she was hooking up with anybody, yet alone Steve, Darcy wouldn't hear the end of it.

“It’s literally one-hundred degrees outside.” Jane said pointing to JARVIS’s weather display on the wall.

“But it’s not in here. Anyway, I got your text and came up-what’s the emergency?” Darcy asked.

“I didn’t know which test to take first-”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Jane just pee on a little white stick and get yourself your answers. For being a scientist you’re being very irrational about this, if you’re pregnant I have to brief you and Thor on how the media will most likely react and come up with a game plan for a pregnancy announcement-so I would rather know that information sooner rather than later.” Darcy snapped. 

“I’m sorry that me possibly being pregnant is an inconvenience to  _ you _ .” Jane snapped back.

 

The two stood there before Darcy sighed,

“I’m sorry, I’m just tired.” Darcy said. “I’m being insensitive-”

“No I’m sorry. I know that I may be overreacting a bit.” Jane said.

“Still doesn’t give me the right to act like a grouch.” Darcy said.

“But you’re right, I just need to get it over with-we can talk about the person next to you when you called me this morning and why you hung up so abruptly when I get back.” Jane said taking the bag of tests she bought,

“Good God woman, how many did you buy?” Darcy asked.

“10.” Jane said and Darcy rolled her eyes as Jane disappeared into the lab bathroom.


	16. Has It Been Two Minutes Yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I swear I'm going to get more constant with my updating.)
> 
> I hope everybody had a fantastic time since we last saw each other! Here is a new update for you guys, enjoy!

“So who did you bang last night?”

 

Darcy rolled her eyes as Jane took another sip of tea, 

“Jane that’s absurd.” Darcy said, “I didn’t bang anybody. I watched legally blonde, took a shower and went to bed.” 

“Then who was there when you woke up?” Jane asked.

“Nobody.” Darcy said shrugging and Jane raised her eyebrows,

“Didn’t sound like nobody.” Jane said, sipping her tea and Darcy groaned,

“Okay fine.but you can’t tell anybody. Not even thor- _ especially _ not Thor.” She said.

“I promise now tell me everything!” Jane said excitedly.

“When the team got home last night Steve came to visit me and he wasn’t okay. I’m talking protective grizzly meets helpless puppy mode not okay.” Darcy said. “So we talked-”

“Cut the shit you did it.” Jane said and Darcy sighs,

“Fine we did it, a few times-then we talked.”

“Is that it?” Jane asked.

“No, he slept over and when he woke up we did it some more.” Darcy said.

“Why did you hang up?” Jane asked and Darcy blushed.

“Well, that’s a funny story-”

“You almost orgasmed on the phone didn’t you?”

“Shut up.” Darcy said and Jane smiled smugly,

“I know you Lewis, I can read you like a book.” Jane said.

“So has it been two minutes yet-”

“Yeah, but seriously we have to talk about you and Steve.” Jane said. “How long has it been going on?”

“A while I guess, we met at that nightclub opening I went to with my old roommate.” Darcy said.

“So that’s when you two met?” Jane asked and Darcy nodded,

“It’s when we met and first banged.” 

“Look at you, charming Captain America to your bed since the first night you met, I'm so proud.” Jane said laughing

 

Darcy looked at the clock,

“Okay, you should really look at those results now.” She said. “In all seriousness I do plan on working some of today to reschedule all of the team interviews and update the social media pages.”

“Fine.” Jane said before going into the bathroom.

“Morning.”

 

Darcy looked up and saw Bruce come in just as Jane disappears.

“Hey.” Darcy said as she grabbed her phone, if she was waiting she might as well check emails.

“What brings you here so early?” Bruce asks.

“Jane.” Darcy said. “I’m technically not her assistant anymore, but as best friend there are some duties that never go away.”

“Ah.” Bruce said.

“What about you? I thought you’d be sleeping still.” Darcy said. “Everybody else appears to be that.”

“I came in to finish some paperwork and unlike most other people, I’m not sleeping with someone.” Bruce said and then Darcy nods,

“Right.” She said thinking back to the very naked Steve that was lying in her apartment last night.

 

Suddenly a crash is heard from the bathroom. Bruce and Darcy look at each other, before looking at the bathroom.

“Jane?” Darcy asked placing her tea down and jogging across the lab, Bruce right behind her.

 

Darcy knocks on the door and Jane answers,

“What happened?” Darcy asked and Jane takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Darcy looks past her and sees pregnancy tests littered all over the floor. “Jane-”

“I’m pregnant.” Jane said. “All of them came out very strong positives, and I was trying to get out my phone to call Thor and they fell.” She said smiling.

“OMG!” Darcy said smiling and then screaming. “My best friend is pregnant!”

“Congratulations.” Bruce said awkwardly and Jane looks at him surprised.

“Bruce, why are you here so early?” Jane asks

“Wanted to get some work done, which is what I’m going to do.Congrats again.” Bruce said and Jane nods as he walks away.

 

Darcy comes into the bathroom and then picks the pregnancy tests off of the floor and then says,

“Okay, now we have to plan a super cute way to tell Thor you’re pregnant and a super adorable pregnancy announcement for the public.” 

“Darcy, can we slow down for a second?” Jane asks, “Thor might not be so cool with this-”

“Why not, he’s madly in love with you and you’ve told me over and over again how you want to spend the rest of your lives with him and how you think he’s going to propose soon.” Darcy said

“But I’m not sure, pregnancy outside of wedlock is a big deal in Asgard.” Jane said.

“And Thor’s always been a stickler for the rules.” Darcy said sarcastically causing Jane to laugh a bit.

“Fine we can come up with something as soon as we get out of this tiny bathroom.” Jane said and Darcy fist pumped.

“That’s the spirit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned and be on the look out for another one this Friday.Thank you for reading, see you next time! :D


	17. Baby Business and Burning Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back! Happy Friday everybody and I hope you enjoy this next chapter :D

“What about you just call him right now?” 

“Darcy that’s a terrible idea and you know it.”

 

Darcy and Jane were inside Darcy’s office, looking up pregnancy announcement ideas on the internet.

“This is going nowhere.” Jane said looking at the time. “It’s already noon, Thor’s going to wake up soon and realize I’m gone.”

“This is your boyfriend Jane, you know him the best.” Darcy said. “So pick something.”

 

Jane thought for a minute and then her face lit up,

“I have an idea, but I need you to run and get me a few more things from the drugstore.”

“Okay.” Darcy said as Jane wrote something on a sticky note and then handed it to Darcy.

“I’m going to go get Clint or Natasha or somebody to get Thor out of the apartment for a few hours and set something up. Meet me back at my place in an hour?” Jane said and Darcy nodded.

“Okay.”

 

Once Jane left Darcy looked at the list and sighed, there was no way she was going to get this alone, so she got out her cell phone and dialed,

“Steve Rogers.” Steve picked up.

“Put pants on and lock my apartment, there’s a change in plans.” Darcy said.

“I’m not in your apartment, I had to go take a shower and let Lilac out to use the bathroom. ” Steve said. “But I locked your door.”

“Good, then meet me in the lobby in 5 minutes, we’re running errands.” Darcy said.

“Okay, am I allowed to ask what for?” Steve asked.

“I’ll explain later.”

 

~000000000000000000~

 

Steve and Darcy walked into the drugstore. Darcy took her sunglasses off and perched them on the top of her head and grabbed a basket.

“Okay, so we need another pregnancy test, wrapping paper, a box, a ribbon, more ribbon, poster board, and paint. Not in that particular order.” Darcy read from the list.

“What is this for again?” Steve asked as he followed Darcy around the store.

“Jane is pregnant and she’s telling Thor. She didn’t tell me how just gave me a list.” Darcy said

“Who’s keeping Thor distracted?” Steve asked as Darcy threw a pregnancy test into the basket.

“No idea, Jane said she’d work that out and I’m assuming she’s going to have Natasha or my Dad take him somewhere.” Darcy said and started one way as Steve turned another. “No Steve this way.” 

 

Darcy reaches back and grabs his hand and begins leading him to the other aisles she needs to go to.

“So, what type of wrapping paper does she want?” Steve asked as they paused in front of the wrapping papers.

“I don’t know.” Darcy said, “Let’s pick one, three two one-”

 

Darcy reached for a shimmery red wrapping paper and a gold ribbon to match.

“Cool, so I think that’s the last thing we needed.” She said looking at the list.

“Let’s go.” Steve said taking her hand again and the two walk to the check-out.

 

~000000000000000000000~

 

“Jane we got the crap-oh hey Thor.”

 

Darcy and Steve had just walked into Jane’s apartment where Jane was in the kitchen and Thor was on the couch,

“Hello Lady Darcy, what a surprise.” Thor said as Steve shoved the shopping back into Darcy’s obnoxiously large purse.

“Yeah, I just came to see how you were settling back in. I missed you big guy!” Darcy said and the two hug.

 

Darcy raises her eyebrows at Jane who shrugged and mouthed,

“I couldn’t get him out of the apartment!”

“Hey Thor, I was just about to walk Lilac. Do you want to come?” Steve asked and Thor smiled.

“That would be grand, I like your little dog.” thor said.

“Great!” Steve said smiling before turning to Darcy, “I’ll see you later?”

“Yep, I’ll text you.” Darcy said and Steve nods as he leads Thor out of the apartment.

 

Darcy then turns to Jane and throws her the box,

“Okay, now can you tell me what the hell we’re doing?” Darcy asked as Jane ran to lock the door behind them.

“Okay, it’s going to sound crazy-but Thor has about a billion social media followers if not more. So the best way to announce a pregnancy is through that, right?” Jane asked.

“That was my plan, but first let’s hear how you’re telling him.” Darcy said.

“I’l taking this pregnancy test, putting it in this box, and wrapping it.” Jane said.

 

Darcy looked in the bag,

“What are the poster board and paint for?”

“I took an idea from my cousin when his ex-wife had a baby, they made a poster with their handprints and then their due date.” Jane said.

“You don’t know your due date.” Darcy said.

“I have a doctor’s appointment later today.”

“That fast?”

“Thor is my doctor’s favorite avengers so once I told her she could have a picture with him and an autograph she was willing to squeeze me in.” Jane said.

 

Darcy snorts,

“That’s smart, now go pee on a stick and I’ll start wrapping the box parts.” Darcy said.

“You got it, I just downed five glasses of water so my bladder is ready to burst.” Jane said giving her a thumbs up.

“Gross.”

 

~000000000000000000000~

 

“Steve’s on his way up.” 

 

Jane turned to Darcy who nodded,

“Okay, so I think I’ve got everything-thank you so much you’re the best friend I could’ve asked for.” Jane said tearing up.

“Okay save the waterworks for when Thor cries of happiness at the thought of you having a child.” Darcy said.

“That won’t happen.” Jane said as the door unlocked.

 

The two girls walk out and see Thor with Steve. Lilac was sitting by Steve’s feet panting.

“Steve your dog is quite a handful.” Thor said.

“She can be a bit much at times,but I’m working on it. Thanks for helping me walk her.” Steve said as Darcy came over to him.

“Hey you.” She said smiling and Steve was about to say something back when he realized she had crouched down and was hugging his dog. 

“Ah.” He said.

“Well, Steve and I are going to head out. I’ve still got some of his dog stuff at my apartment.” Darcy said.

 

Jane waved to Darcy as she left with Steve, and Lilac.

“How was your walk?” Jane asked wrapping her arms around Thor’s waist.

“It was magnificent, we walked to the park and then played fetch by the water. But I missed not being with you.” Thor said wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back. 

 

Jane smiled as Thor kissed her,

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Jane said biting her lip and Thor looked at her puzzled.

“A surprise?” He asked and Jane nodded before leading him to their couch and sitting down with him.

 

She picked up the small red box with gold ribbon.

“Jane, I did not get you any gifts.” Thor said.

“It’s fine, you’ve given me plenty.” Jane said. “You’ve just had such a hard last few days, I just wanted to give you this. It’s something I know you’ve wanted for a long time but I never thought I’d be able to give to you.”

“That is very generous, Lady Jane.” Thor said smiling before leaning over and kissing the side of her head. 

“Open it.” Jane said and Thor chuckled.

 

Jane bit her lip and watched as he carefully untied the bow, and undid the wrapping paper. He got down to the box and then shook it before looking at Jane who raised her eyebrows. He smiled and then opened it and his smile faded slightly when he saw what was inside.

 

He slowly picked up the stick and looked at it confused.

“This is wonderful my love.” He said. “But may I ask what it is?”

“It’s a pregnancy test.” Jane said and Thor looked at her even more confused.

“A what?” He asked.

“It’s a test that women take to find out if they’re pregnant-I’ve taken about eleven today.” Jane said.

“Does this mean-?” Thor asked, trailing off as he looked from Jane to the stick.

“I’m pregnant.” Jane said.

 

Thor’s face lit up and he dropped the test to wrap his arms around Jane. Jane smiled and was about to say something but she was cut off by Thor kissing her. 

“I love you.” Thor said when he separated from her. “Lady Jane, you are the most amazing woman in the entire world. I am lucky to have your love.”

“Thor-” Jane began as she started tearing up and he smiled and curled hair behind her ears. “-I love you too. Also I have a doctor’s appointment for the baby in about an hour.”

“I shall go get changed.” Thor said looking down at his exercise pants and t-shirt.

 

Jane smiled as Thor scurried into their bedroom and she took a deep happy breath. She loved her life at the moment, and even though this wasn’t how she originally planned it to be-she wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

~00000000000000000000000000000000000~

 

Darcy sat in the communal living area, watching the late night celebrity gossip. So far nobody had picked up on Jane’s pregnancy announcement, but she wanted to be ready for when they did.

“Darcy, what are you doing?”

 

Darcy turned around and saw her Dad,

“Hey Dad.” Darcy said. “I’m working.”

“By watching a celebrity gossip channel?” Her Dad asked.

“Yes, Jane and Thor posted their pregnancy announcement photo approximately six hours ago and no major celebrity gossip channels have picked up on it.” Darcy said. “So I’m seeing if the trashy late night ones did.”

“It’s two in the morning.” Tony said as he got something out of the fridge.

“What about you, why are you here?” Darcy asked.

 

Tony sighed,

“Pepper and I got into another argument.” He said. “It was a doozy, I can’t sleep.”

“What was it about?” Darcy asked as Tony came to sit next to her.

“She wants to go to counseling.” Tony said.

“That’s actually a good idea.” Darcy said.

“I hate counseling, I don’t need to pay somebody to tell us about all of our problems.” Tony said as he took a sip of whatever he had in a mug.

“Dad, you go to counseling to help fix your problems.” Darcy said. 

“And what happens if they can’t be fixed?”

“Dad.” Darcy said sympathetically.

 

Tony took another sip of the mug, which was alcohol by the smell of it.

“I don’t want to lose her Darce. She’s helped me in more ways than I even think she realizes it.” Tony said.

“But if you don’t go to counseling with her, you will lose her Dad.” Darcy said. “Pepper’s just as stubborn as you. If she’s suggesting counseling, that means that something in your relationship isn’t working out and you need to get it fixed or your relationship could turn toxic really quickly.”

“I know.” Tony said sighing. “I just sometimes think, that she could do better than me, you know? She’s young, smart, and successful-”

“Dad, Pepper loves you, and regardless of what you think she wants to make things work.” Darcy said. “So get your head out of your ass and fix your relationship-”

“ _ Breaking News from our Social Media Desk!” _

 

Darcy whipped her head towards the tv screen as a screenshot of the picture Jane had posted was blown up on screen.

“ _ Avenger Thor and his girlfriend Dr. Jane Foster are expecting their first child in March of next year! Earlier this evening, the couple posted an ultrasound picture on their twitter accounts. And as if this wasn’t enough to get you riled up, Thor just posted a picture with the good doctor on snapchat. Get a load of this.” _

 

Darcy smiled as on screen a selfie of Thor and Jane lying side by side in bed. Jane with her laptop in her lap and half of Thor’s face awkwardly in frame. Darcy cringed slightly, she had to work on Thor with the whole snapchat thing. The caption on it read, ‘ _ The most beautiful Lady in all of Midgard.’ _

“Brownie points for Thor.” Darcy said.

“Why?” Tony said.

“He’s the only Avenger with a snapchat so far. I’m experimenting with it and he volunteered so I gave him the rundown. And he’s using it perfectly in the best way possible at the moment. Soon enough people are going to remember Thor and Jane aren’t married and get on their asses about that. So, by posting a picture like this even though most of his story are dogs and various foods or his hammer-people are going to not care about it and be like 'as long as they're in love'.” Darcy said.

“Honestly you put too much thought into this.” Tony said.

“In order to avoid a huge media mess, I’ve got to be two steps ahead at all times.” Darcy said. “Right now the team can not afford a huge media mess, you guys are just starting to soar in the positive media light and I need it to keep that way.”

“Right, I’m going to bed. I suggest you do the same because you are going to burn yourself out if you keep putting this much thought into our public images.” Tony said.

“Fine.” Darcy said getting up and following him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next update!


	18. Mix-Ups and Heartbreaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long time no see. I'm sorry I've been meaning to post an update but today's been my only down day I've had since my last update. I've been so busy with college applications, applying to scholarships and the fact that orchestra season is in full swing so I'm practicing more than I'm not.
> 
> Anyway enough excuses, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

“So what’s it like being publicly out as a superhero?”

 

Today was the day of a big interview for the Avengers. They were invited onto a late night talk show, and it was their first interview of the team as a whole. To say Darcy was nervous was an understatement. She was currently pacing behind the camera next to the stage manager, listening to every response that was uttered out of the mouths of the heros.

“Darcy, calm down.” 

 

Darcy stopped pacing as Pepper placed a hand on her shoulder. Pepper had come for moral support.

“I’m trying, it’s not working. This is big, if this goes bad this could be a nightmare.”

“And they’re doing great so far, because you prepared them very well. Here, have this stress ball.” Pepper said as she pulled a mini-stress ball out of her suit pocket

“Thanks.”

 

The hostess smiled and then turned to the team,

“Now, in other more personal news-I hear that there’s a baby Avenger on the way.” She said and Thor perked up right away. Darcy snorted at the grin on his face. “Steve, congrats!”

 

Darcy jumped back, Thor’s face fell and Steve’s eyes bugged out of his head,

“Excuse me?” Steve asked.

“Well, a few weeks ago one of our sources saw you and that mystery girl of yours in a drugstore buying quite a few random items. One of which being a pregnancy test.” The hostess said.

 

Steve looked at Darcy wide eyed and pale, but Darcy wasn’t able to really register what was going on. She hadn’t even thought of that. She was going to be sick,

“Darcy are you okay?” Pepper asked.

“I’m going to go throw up now.” Darcy said as she ran out of the stage room.

 

Steve looks at Pepper who shrugs,

“Um actually that wasn’t our pregnancy test.” Steve said clearing his throat, his face now bright red. “A friend of hers needed one but she didn’t want to go get one herself because she wanted to surprise her boyfriend.” 

“Are you sure, because yesterday there are multiple pictures of you two walking into the medical clinic on fourth street.” The hostess said.

“That’s a vet’s office woman.” Tony said speaking up for Steve. “Steve’s dog puked on one of my couches so I had him take her to the vet to make sure she wasn’t breaking. I don’t want a broken dog in my tower.” 

“Thor’s actually the one expecting a child.” Steve said.

“Really?” the hostess asked in a tone that made Pepper want to strangle her.

“Yes, my dearest Jane is with child. We are expecting March of next year. It really is quite a beautiful thing…”

 

Darcy came back in the room, still pale and she straightened out her blouse,

“How’d everything go?” Pepper asked.

“I threw up in something.” Darcy said nodding. “Not entirely sure what, but I’m fairly certain it was a trashcan.”

“How long have you two been dating?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Darcy said coughing.

 

Pepper smirked as Darcy turned red,

“Darcy, you’re practically my daughter, I can read you.” She said winking. “And besides, I bought you the handbag that you wear when you go on dates with Steve and the tabloids get shutter happy.”

“Right, don’t tell anybody.” Darcy said. “Steve could get in trouble and I could get fired.”

 

The hostess smiled,

“Now on a new note, Mr. Stark how are you and Miss. Potts. Your eight year anniversary is coming up soon, can we expect a huge STARK party like the last few years?” She asked and Tony adjusted in his seat.

“Well, I’m going to be completely honest because if I’m not the snakes that call themselves journalists will try and expose me for lying.” Tony said and Darcy sighed and closed her eyes. “Me and Miss. Potts are no longer together.”

 

The whole audience gasps and the hostess’s jaw drops,

“What?” She asked and Tony straightened out her suit.

“The most important thing about a relationship is that they make both parties happy, and the fact of the matter is that we were not happy. Our relationship was becoming unhealthy and toxic.. But, regardless we still love and support each other one hundred percent.” 

“Wow.” The hostess said putting her hand over her heart. “I’m sorry, that really stinks. But it’s great that you both were able to come to terms with that.”

Darcy turned to Pepper who took in a deep breath and was blinking rather frequently..

“When did it happen?” Darcy asked.

“About a month ago, he showed up at my apartment at three in the morning and we talked.” Pepper said. “We talked about, everything and we agreed to break up until he was ready to go to counseling.”

“Are you alright?” Darcy asked and Pepper shrugged,

“I will be.” She said. “It’s for the best, right?”

“Yeah.” Darcy said rubbing Pepper’s back as the hostess continued on with the interview.

 

~0000000000000000000000000000~

 

Pepper poured the water from her kettle into the mug, the tea bag floating to the top and eventually sinking. She took a deep breath and placed the mug on her counter to let it steep. She looked around her new apartment. She had officially unpacked the last box before the interview, which was funny because she had been living in this place for about a month already. 

 

None of it just felt real. Now that she thought of it, it hadn’t really hit her that her relationship was over until-just now. Which was stupid.

“Jeez Potts keep yourself together.” She said as she took her teabag and rung it out before throwing it away and adding a pinch of sugar to her tea.

 

She took the mug and walked over to her couch and sat down before picking up her tv remote and turning it on. She should be in bed, but she wasn’t going to be able to get to sleep tonight. Too busy in her head.

“Madam Potts, Master Stark has been pacing outside your apartment for the last forty five minutes.” JARVIS said.

“Traitor!” Pepper hears a faint voice call.

“Heaven help me.” She said as she put her tea down and went to go answer her door.

 

She opened her door and saw Tony wearing pajama pants and a white tank-top, pacing in her hallway.

“This is dumb forget I was here. I’m sorry for disturbing you.” Tony said as he headed towards the elevator.

“Tony it is two in the morning, why are you outside my apartment?” Pepper asked.

“It can wait-just forget it, I’m sorry for waking you.” Tony said before pausing. 

 

Pepper raised her eyebrows and Tony let out a deep sigh.

“I just wanted to apologize for announcing it on tv like that without telling you that I was going to-”

“Tony you had every right to do so. We’ve been broken up for weeks.” Pepper said. 

“I know we have but I just had a half dream and that’s why I’m here because of it.” Tony said. “Well it was more of a half nightmare, either way it made me realize something.”

“What?” Pepper asked.

“I’m still very much in love with you.” Tony said. “I know that’s typical of just breaking up, but it’s like nothing happened, you know? I didn’t really think it was over until I said something tonight and I hate how it’s making me feel so I-”

“We’re not getting back together Tony.” Pepper said shaking her head. “I told you, until we goto-”

“Let me go to counseling with you.” Tony said. “Please?”

 

Pepper stood in her doorway, taken aback.

“You want to go to counseling?” Pepper asked.

“I want you.” Tony said stepping closer to her and taking her hands. “I love you and I want to make this work. I want you.”

 

Pepper stood in her doorway tears in her eyes, biting her lip.

“Tony it’s two in the morning.” She said.

“I know, but-” Tony said but Pepper spoke overtop of him,

“I’m not in my right mind. Give me time to think over it.” She said nodding. “Okay?”

“Okay, just-er-call me.” Tony said scratching the back of his neck. “Or stop by, whatever you want. You know what, just anytime let me know.”

 

Pepper watched as he walked to the elevator and she closed her door. What was she going to do?


	19. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everybody! I hope you've all had a wounderful day full of great food and great company. I just woke up from my pre-feasting food coma and decided to post an update as a little treat for y'all.

Darcy walked into Fury’s office and saw Fury sitting behind his desk, Coulson standing behind him. Darcy paused and looked between the two,

“Is everything alright?” Darcy asked slowly. She had been doing her normal media clean up work when Coulson had called her down for an ASAP meeting.

“Please take a seat Miss. Lewis.” Fury said and as she did he continued to speak. “You must be wondering why I called you here.”

“A bit yeah.” Darcy said.

“Something was recently brought into light that I would like to discuss with you.” Fury said. 

 

Darcy turned to Coulson who shrugged and she sighed,

“What is that something?” Darcy asked bracing herself for the worst.

“I was unaware that you were pursuing law at the time that you took this position.” Coulson said.

 

Darcy let out a sigh of relief,

“Yeah, I was trying it out-but ultimately it didn’t work out-”

“You graduated top of your class at Culver University and received a score of 178 on your LSAT test.” Fury said opening the file folder in front of you. “And you were granted admission into multiple Ivy League law schools.”

“What’s your point?” Darcy asked. “So I was a bit of a spaz and spent a little extra time studying for a law school admissions test-”

“SHIELD will pay for you to finish your education at any institution of your choosing.” Fury said.

 

Darcy sat there, wide eyed looking at Fury,

“What?” She asked.

“Of course this will affect your job. We will be hiring an interim manager while you are away, but once you return your job title will change.” Fury said.

“To what?” Darcy asked.

“You would officially be the sole legal consultant to the Avengers. Their personal lawyer, for all legal matters. Including but not limited to lawsuits, contracts, and matters of personal interest.” Fury said. 

“And that would be my job once I graduated?” Darcy asked.

“Yes.” Fury said. 

 

Darcy sat there and thought, how had they found out, the only person other than Jane that had known was Steve. But she had told Steve weeks ago on their first date. There was no way he remembered.

“How did you guys find out about this? Me wanting to do law?” Darcy asked.

“Captain Rogers and I got to talking last week after their television interview and he asked if I knew anything about your law background, as we are looking for a legal consultant. I did not so naturally I questioned him and I found out that you had dropped out of the New York School of Law to come work for SHIELD.” Coulson said, “after that I did some digging into your education records and found the rest out.”

“Steve told you guys?” Darcy asked confused. “Steve?”

“Yes, it appears Captain Rogers has taken a particular interest in you Miss. Lewis.” Fury said arching his eyebrow. “With that in mind, need I remind you of the terms of your contract.”

“I’m fully aware of that sir, we’re just friends.” Darcy said and Fury nodded.

“So, since it’s August you’ve got a shot at applying for spring admission.” Coulson said

“I’ll think about it.” Darcy said and Fury nodded.

“Let us know as soon as possible so we can budget it out.” Fury said as Darcy got up and left the office.

 

~000000000000000000000000000~

 

Pepper sat in the tiny breakfast cafe across from Tony, the two were sitting in silence. This was the first time they were talking since Tony had shown up at her door a few weeks ago and agreed to couple’s counseling with her, if she still wanted to go. So she had thought about it, and after reaching a decision, called him out to breakfast here.

“So, have you made a decision?” Tony asked taking a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah.” Pepper said.

 

Tony nods and waits as Pepper takes a sip of her tea,

“I’m crazy stupid in love with you.” Pepper said simply. “I’ve spent the last eight years of my life with you because of how much I love you. To throw all of that away without trying to fix it would be pointless.”

“So are we going?” Tony asked.

“Let me finish.” Pepper asked and Tony nodded.

 

Pepper takes a deep breath,

“But I don’t want to put all the effort into trying to fix it unless I know you’re going to put the same effort in. So before we do anything, you have to promise me that you are going to listen to the expert. You have to promise me that you’re not going to half ass this, and you have to promise that I won’t be wasting anymore of my time.”

“I promise that I will listen to the expert.” Tony said taking her hand above the table. “I promise I won’t half ass this, because Pepper I love you and I don’t want to waste your time or mine.”

“Okay.” Pepper said nodding. 

“By the way, we have an appointment with the best couple’s counselor in New York in an hour-”

“What?” Pepper asked.

“I made an appointment when you asked me to breakfast.” Tony said. “We have an appointment lined up every week for the next three months.”

 

Pepper smiled and felt her heart flutter,

“You organized an appointment?” She asked. “Without anybody having to make you?

“Yeah” Tony said. 

“That’s really mature of you.” Pepper said looking at their hands and then out the window. 

 

Tony smiled and then let go of her hands and she put them in her lap. There was an extended period of awkward silence before Tony cleared his throat.

“So what do you say we get out of here and get to that appointment?” Tony asked.

“Yeah.” Pepper said smiling and the two stand up.

 

They start out of the cafe, Tony’s hand on the small of her back. Pepper turned to look at Tony once they were out on the street.

“I really admire that you took the initiative to set an appointment up.” Pepper said nodding.

“Thank you.”

 

The next thing Pepper knew, Tony was merely inches away from her.

“It’s rather hot outside isn’t it” Tony said looking around. 

“Well, it’s mid August.” Pepper commented, Tony was getting closer

“Yeah.”

 

Pepper closed her eyes as Tony’s nose touched hers and his lips hovered just above hers.

“Tony.” She said softly. “We can’t.”

“I know.” Tony said closing his eyes and she felt him nod.

“It’s too soon.” She said backing up and placing a hand on his arm as she saw Happy pull up to the street next to them.

“Yeah.” Tony said sighing as he opened the door for her. “After you.”

“Thank you.” Pepper said.

 

Tony shut the door behind Pepper and went to the other side, he grasps the handle before pausing-was he doing the right thing? Was all of this going to be worth it in the end? He sighed and got into the car-he could only hope it would be.

~00000000000000000000000000~

 

Darcy walked into the park and looked around before seeing who she was looking for. Steve was running around with Lilac, holding a frisbee and throwing it. 

“Steve.” She called and he turned around as Lilac caught the frisbee.

“Hey.” He said as she jogged over to him. He reached his arms out and hugged her. “How did your morning go?”

“It’s been good so far, I had a meeting with Coulson and Fury.” Darcy said and Steve nodded.

“What was that about?”

“You told Coulson about my interest in law?” Darcy asked and Steve shrugged.

“I mean, when you were talking about it you were so happy and lit up-I’ve been thinking about mentioning it to him for a while but didn’t have the opportunity until recently.” Steve said as Lilac ran up to them and dropped the frisbee at Steve’s feet. “You’re not upset are you?”

“Upset? Steve of course I’m not upset.” Darcy said smiling. “I’m more surprised that you remembered than anything.”

“Of course I remembered, anyway what did they end up offering you.”

“Fury’s willing to pay for everything as long as I work for SHIELD after I graduate.” Darcy said.

“That’s good.” Steve said as he handed Darcy the frisbee and she threw it.

 

Darcy shrugged as she watched Lilac run after the frisbee like a maniac. 

“I guess.” She said and Steve looked at her.

“What’s the matter?”

“I don’t know if I want to work for SHIELD for the rest of my life, I mean right now I’m keeping the job because it pays bank, I get to live in the same apartment building as my Dad and you.” Darcy said. “I also get to browse social media for half of my day and get paid for it.”

“Well, think of it this way-even if you don’t take SHIELD’s money for the tuition, they’re still paying your application fees and are going to give you time off to go visit the schools so if anything just take their offer to go explore your options.” Steve said.

 

Darcy looked at Steve and smiled.

“You’re an amazing person, you know that Steve?” Darcy asked and Steve chuckled.

“Thanks doll, but I’m half the person you are.” He said before Darcy slipped her arms around his waist and pecked his cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I'll see y'all next update <3


	20. Unexpected Beginnings

“So, Fury’s willing to pay for you to go back to law school so you can get your dream career?” 

 

Darcy looked at Jane from where she sat at a lab table.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I’m going to take it.” Darcy said. 

“Why wouldn’t you?” Jane asked as she looked at plans. “Honestly that’s a great deal, a full ride, and a guaranteed job after.”

“A guaranteed job with a company that I don’t know if I want to work for the rest of my life.” Darcy said.

“Why not-oh.” Jane said looking at Darcy.

“What’s the, oh for?” Darcy asked.

“How are things with Steve?” Jane asked before turning to Banner. “Bruce could you pass me the other blueprint?”

“Yeah.” Bruce said before sliding it across the table.

“Things are okay, I mean they’re not as great as they could be because of everything with the secrecy but it’s great.” Darcy said before eyeing Banner. “Bruce you’re hearing none of this-”

“Darcy it’s no secret that you and Steve are involved somehow, practically the whole team but your father has realized it.” Bruce said sighing.

“What, how?” Darcy asked.

 

Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose,

“Well, Steve confides in Nat and Nat tells everything to Clint. You confide in Jane who I’m sure has conversations with Thor about it, Pepper’s like your mother so she obviously knows and I figured it out after you ran out of the interview at the pregnancy mix-up.” Bruce said.

“Does my father have any idea?” Darcy asked and Bruce shrugged.

“Well, I assume not because he has his hands full with his relationship and I doubt he’s been paying attention to anybody else's.” Bruce said shrugging. 

“Well that’s peachy keen.” Darcy muttered.

“Look, if you want to do law school I say do it. Forget about SHIELD for a second and just ask yourself if you want to. Do you want to go to law school?” Jane said.

“Yes.” Darcy said.

“Then turn down Fury’s offer and apply anyway. I’m sure your father would be more than happy to help you out-”

“I’ve been financially dependent on my father my entire life, I’d like to do something on my own.” Darcy said.

“Fine, turn down Fury’s offer and use the pretty paycheck you get for doing your manager things to pay for it. Whatever, my point is-just do it!” Jane said. “And if you are you’ve got to tell him soon, it’s been two weeks since he offered it to you and application deadlines are soon.”

“Okay fine I will, just not right now because you never told me about your doctors appointment yesterday.”

 

Jane sighed and looked at Darcy,

“I was planning on announcing something to the whole team, but you’re here so what the hell-they took an ultrasound and since I’m almost thirteen weeks they were looking to see why I was so big.” Jane said gesturing to her stomach, which was rather large for thirteen weeks pregnant.

“What did they find?” Darcy asked and Jane handed Darcy her phone. 

“Look at the screensaver.” Jane said

 

Darcy looked at the ultrasound and instead of seeing one black blob she saw two.

“Holy shit.” Darcy said her eyes widening and Jane nodded.

“Holy shit is right.” Jane said as Darcy cracked a smile.

“You’re having twins?” Darcy asked and Jane nodded.

“Yeah.” She said and Darcy smiled, looking at the phone.

“Damn, you’re gonna get huge.” Darcy said and Jane lightly hit her arm. “But congratulations, they’re gonna be cute and I’m going to be the best godmother around.”

“Thor and I haven’t discussed-”

“I’m the godmother.” Darcy said handing Jane her phone back and Jane laughs before hugging Darcy.

“I miss having you in my lab.” Jane said and Darcy smiled.

“I wish I could say the same, but your lab doesn’t pay much.” She said.

“True, now promise not to tell any of the team until I figure out how I’m gonna announce it to everybody?” Jane asked.

“I promise.”

 

~000000000000000~

 

“Steve, you won’t believe this!”

 

Steve looked up from his sketchbook as Darcy walked into his apartment,

“Sure Darcy, come on in.” Steve said a bit sarcastically and Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Oh shut it, I mean technically I’m not supposed to tell you yet but I just have to tell somebody or I'm going to explode.” Darcy said.

“That wouldn't be good, What is it?” Steve asked as Lilac ran over to Darcy.

“Jane and Thor are having twins.” Darcy said walking over to Steve and sitting next to him, patting Lilac on the back as she did.

“What?” Steve asked and Darcy nodded.

“Yeah, but you didn’t hear it from me.  Also, what are you doing Saturday night?” Darcy asked.

“I don’t know, why?”

 

Darcy shrugged and ran a hand down his arm,

“I wanted to go on a date.” She said shrugging. “We haven’t been on one in a while and I miss hanging out with you and being able to kiss you without glancing over my shoulder to make sure Fury isn’t hanging around."

“What were you thinking?” Steve asked.

“A movie, dinner and then we come back to my place for a night of fun.” Darcy said, pressing her nose against him and kissing his cheek.

“That sounds like it could be fun.” Steve said before turning his head to peck her lips.

“It’s going to be a blast, be there or be square.” Darcy said standing up and shrugging. “Now I’ve got to get back to work, but Saturday.”

“Saturday.” Steve said nodding.

~00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000~

Pepper sat on the couch next to Tony and across from the counselor-it was their third week of couple’s counseling and so far she wasn’t seeing any changes.

“So, how have you two been doing since starting here? Have my exercises been working?” He asked clicking his pen.

 

Tony looks at Pepper and sighed, if he was being honest-none of the exercises had been working. If anything he didn’t feel like Pepper trusted him less than when they had first broken up.

“I don’t know.” Tony said and Pepper rubbed her arms shrugging.

“Not really.” Pepper said.

“Well, then what has been happening because of them?”

 

Pepper sighed, the counselor had given her and Tony exercises, like telling the truth about how they felt at all times-but that caused Tony to be a bit blunt and it sometimes hurt Pepper’s feelings when she wasn’t really looking for Tony’s opinion about an outfit, but got it anyway.

 

Tony looked at Pepper and placed a hand on her shoulder, only to have her tense up under his grip.

“So it’s obvious that things are still tense between you two.” He said.

“Ya think?” Tony asked removing his hand from her shoulder and folding them in his lap.

“Change isn’t going to happen overnight, you two were together eight years and as a cause there are a lot of problems-”

“I disagree.” Pepper said.

 

The counselor looked at her with raised eyebrows and Pepper shrugged.

“Things between Tony and I were fine for the eight years we were together, it wasn’t until recently things started getting strained.” Pepper said and Tony nodded.

“I agree with Pepper, things were amazing until about six months ago.”

“Well, then what happened six months ago?”

 

Pepper looked at Tony and blushed looking down. Tony sighed and rubbed his face,

“I threw a party and there were a few younger women trying to chat me up after I had a few drinks.” Tony said and Pepper made a face. “There were younger women hitting on me and I wasn’t stopping them, and it didn’t sit well with Pepper. We tried talking things out but things were still tense. Until one night Pepper sits down with me-”

“I told him that I wanted to talk about getting married because we’d been dating so long. We’d talked about it early on and both agreed it was a piece of paper but my thoughts changed. It is just a piece of paper and two rings but it’s validation, you know? It’s validation that there’s somebody out there who loves me and only me. It’s validation that after Tony gets back from a long mission, he’s coming back  _ to me _ .” Pepper said.

 

Tony looked at Pepper and moved a lock of hair behind her ears.

“But, I’m not great with commitment.” Tony said sighing, “I haven’t been in a lot of relationships, and the ones I have been-anytime we got close to marriage things went down the drain. I don’t want that to happen to you Pepper.”

“And it won’t because I love you Tony. I love you and your daughter and I love our little family that we have.” Pepper said

“Mr. Stark, you have a daughter?” The counselor asked and Tony nodded.

“Yeah, my daughter Darcy is twenty-two now, when I was a teenager I got a girl pregnant. When Darcy was sixteen she came to live with Pepper and I because she and her mother weren’t getting along great. Pepper helped me handle it all,and if it weren’t for Pepper, I might’ve lost my daughter.” Tony said and Pepper smiled.

 

The counselor puts his pad and pen down before clearing his throat.

“Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts-it is very obvious that you two share a very deep bond and love each other very much. But issues regarding Tony’s fear of commitment and Pepper’s fear of rejection have surfaced as they naturally would-only much later in the relationship than normal. This is causing a strain in the relationship and causing feelings of doubt in the relationship. So what I want you two to do is I want you two to start over.” He said.

“Start over?” Tony asked and the counselor nodded.

“Start your relationship from scratch. Get to know each other again, fall in love again-realize why you two stayed together for so long.” He said

 

Pepper looked at Tony and he nodded.

“Okay, I’ll try it if Pepper will.” He said looking to Pepper who nodded.

“Yeah, I’m up for it.” Pepper said.

“Great, now turn to each other and introduce yourselves. Say your name, your favorite color and a fun fact about yourself.”

 

Pepper looked at Tony and cleared her throat,

“Hi, my name is Virginia Potts, my favorite color is green and I’m fluent in French.” She said.

“Hello Virginia, my name is Tony Stark, my favorite color is red and I’m Iron man.” Tony said and the two shake hands.

“Please, call me Pepper.” She said and Tony nodded.

“Alright Pepper.”

“Now, when you leave here today I want you two to go to coffee and just do a lightning round of questions, even if it’s something the other already knows. And then later this week, schedule a date of some sort. Dinner or a movie is a great place to start.”

 

Pepper and Tony nod before standing up and starting out of the office.

“This is dumb.” Tony mutters and Pepper sighs.

“I know, but we’ve got to give it a try. He’s an expert.” She said.

“I know, and I promised I would listen to him so I will.” Tony said and they nodded before walking out into the street and getting into the car with Happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that little blurb of a chapter, more is to come very very soon trust me. My ultimate plan is to have this most of the way done (writing wise) Christmas and then have all of it posted just after the New Year so I've got a big updating schedule in store.
> 
> Also be sure to check out my Steve/Darcy One-Shots really soon for some holiday themed love.
> 
> See y'all next update <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit of a doozy in length, but I felt like breaking up one night into multiple chapters would be too much so make sure you set aside time for this chapter. (I also want to apologize for any grammar/spelling errors if there are any, as it was so long it was quite hard to edit and splice in one sitting)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Darcy puts the finishing touches on her outfit just as she heard a knock on her door.

“Miss. Lewis, Captain Rogers is at your door.” JARVIS said.

“Thanks JARVIS, tell him I’ll be right out.” Darcy said before grabbing her shoes and then pausing in front of a mirror to inspect her outfit. Tonight she was wearing a dress that could very much be classified as a little black dress. 

 

The dress was form hugging and went down to just above her knees, with the dress she had paired some cute red heels, and a gold clutch. Her hair was straightened for once and pinned out of her face to reveal the simple yet glam makeup look she had done.

“Darcy, hurry up I haven’t seen you all day.” She heard Steve call from out in the hallway and she smiles before going to open her door.

 

She smiles even wider when she sees him,

“Hi.” She said before hugging him in greeting.

“You look beautiful.” Steve said before kissing the top of her head. Darcy takes a peek at Steve’s outfit, it consisted of a blue button up and black slacks-simple yet dapper.

“And you look handsome, I swear there’s something about slacks that make your butt pop.” Darcy said reaching around and pinching his butt as Steve laughed. “Also blue is a great color on you, it brings out your eyes.”

“Why thank you.” Steve said as he rubs Darcy’s back. “Are you ready to go.”

“I am indeed, and we’ve got to get going soon if we’re gonna get all the way to Brooklyn for our movie.”

“Brooklyn?” Steve asked as they began to walk.

 

Darcy smiled and then pulled two tickets out of her clutch,

“There’s an old time movie theatre that plays classic movies and tonight they’re doing a few from 1930’s so I chose one.” Darcy said handing him a ticket and Steve read the name.

“This was one of my favorite growing up.” Steve said as they stood in the elevator and Darcy moves closer so she can kiss his cheek. “Honestly Darcy, this is amazing-thank you.”

“The date hasn’t even started officially yet.” Darcy said but Steve shook his head and kissed her. 

“I’m serious, I-I’m shocked you’d put that much thought into dinner and a movie.”

“I know you miss your home Steve, and I know that keeping all of this quiet has been hard for you-and I just wanted to say thank you. “ Darcy said as they began walking out of the elevator. “At every single interview you are constantly defending my identity and keeping your ‘mystery girl’ a mystery. It really does mean a lot to me.”

 

Steve smiled and the two kissed again before Steve stepped to the edge of the sidewalk to call a cab.

~0000000000000000000~

 

Tony looked at Pepper from across the table and smiled as she looked at her menu. Today was the date they had chosen to go on their ‘first date’. Tonight was a calm Saturday night and they had both cleared their schedules.

“So, are their any wines you were interested in?” Tony asked and Pepper glanced up and nodded.

“Yeah, I was looking at one of their French selections, but that’d be a bit weird since we’re at an Italian restaurant.” She said.

“Well, how about we ask the server’s opinion?” Tony asked as he saw their server coming towards them.

 

Pepper looked up and smiled as the server stopped at their table.

“Hello, I hope you guys are enjoying your evening so far. Sorry for the wait in seating, we’re quite busy tonight.” He said before getting out his pad of paper. “Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

“Yes, um could we have your recommendation of wine?” Tony asked and the server nodded.

“Of course, my personal favorite is our house red. It goes beautifully with almost everything on the menu has a wonderful flavor. However it is on the pricer side.” He said.

“I don’t know about you, but that sounds nice.” Tony said looking at Pepper who nodded.

“Yeah, it sounds nice.”

“Great, then we’ll take two glasses.” Tony said.

“Awesome, I’ll get those coming right up and will be back momentarily for your food orders.”

 

Once he was gone Pepper looked at Tony and smiled.

“What?” Tony asked.

“That’s the first time you actually took a recommendation.” Pepper said and Tony shrugged.

“I’m trying to be more open minded.” He said and Pepper nodded.

“I like it.” She said as the server comes back with their drinks.

 

~000000000000000000~

 

Steve and Darcy walk into the little Italian restaurant.

“Reservation for Darcy Lewis.” Darcy said to the hostess, Steve close behind her-his hands on her back.

“I’m sorry but there’s going to be a bit of a wait. We’re rather busy tonight and our new manager accidentally saved too many reservations.” She said and Darcy nodded.

“Okay, that’s fine.” Darcy said and Steve nodded. 

“You two can wait right on that bench and I’ll call you back as soon as a table is ready.” The hostess said and Darcy nodded.

 

She and Steve go sit on the bench, Steve wrapping an arm around her and Darcy leaning into him.

“Did you like the movie?” Steve asked Darcy and she nodded.

“I loved the movie.” She said, turning her chin upward to kiss his cheek. “It was cute.”

“Me and my best friend Bucky, would sneak into the movies all the time to see that film. We almost got caught a few times but somehow always managed to get away with it…”

 

Darcy watches as Steve continues to talk about his childhood, and she’s amazed. For the first time since she’d really known him he was talking with such passion and love, he also was  speaking slowly and explaining everything he could. She smiles and nods as he talks, genuinely interested in what he has to say because even if she didn’t understand what all of what he was saying meant, she understood what it meant to him. That was enough proof of it’s importance.

“It sounds like you two had a lot of fun together.” She said after he was finished talking about Bucky, and he nodded.

“Yeah, he was my best friend-I miss him a lot.” Steve said, his face getting sad at the last part, and Darcy nodded. As she was nodding she felt a pang in her heart for Steve, he had lost everything when he got trapped in the ice. His career, his best friend, and his life.

“I’m sorry.” She said and Steve shook his head.

“Don’t be, what happened is in the past and I’m just glad to be here with you now.” Steve said.

“You’re such a sap.” Darcy said laughing and Steve nodded.

“I am aren’t I?”

“Miss. Lewis we have a table ready for you if you’d follow me.” The hostess said.

 

Darcy looked at Steve who smiled and held out his hand,

“My lady.” He said and Darcy laughed as she took his hand and they began to walk after the hostess.

 

~0000000000000000000000000~

 

Pepper laughs as Tony told another story of when Darcy was little. She took a sip of her wine, she was actually enjoying herself. It had been so long since she and Tony had gone out on a date, just the two of them. 

“You know, it’s been so long since we’ve gone out-just the two of us.” Tony said and Pepper nods.

“I was just thinking about that.” She said putting her wineglass down. “It’s nice, just being able to spend time together. Just the two of us.”

 

Tony looks at Pepper’s hands as she extends them and takes one of his over the table.

“I’m enjoying myself.” She said and Tony smiled.

“I am too.” He said before bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

 

He was about to say something when two figures caught his eye. He looked up and then his eyes widened.

“What in the world?” He said confused and Pepper turned around. There were two people that had just been seated at a table a little bit away from them, more in the corner by the window. They both looked very familiar, the girl was short and brunette and the guy was tall and blonde. They kind of looked like,

“Steve and Darcy?” Tony asks as the two people lean over the table and kiss.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Pepper said, recognizing who it was instantly with no doubt. She had helped Steve pick out the shirt for tonight. “It might not be them-”

“No I’m pretty sure it’s them Pepper.” Tony said.

“How do you know?” Pepper asked and Tony gestured to them.

“Watch as they turn towards the server.” He said and Pepper does.

 

Sure enough they turn and it was Steve and Darcy, sitting at the table across from each other smiling and making eyes at each other like fools.

“Why are they here, together and kissing?” Tony asked.

“Tony.” Pepper said calmly but Tony keeps talking.

“I mean, Darcy’s not allowed to have any romantic relationship with the team members or she could get in trouble-oh.” Tony said realizing what was going on. “Oh.”

“Tony look at me.”

 

Tony looked at Pepper who took his other hand and held them tightly,

“Darcy and Steve have been casually seeing each other since June, before that even. When she first got to the city they went on a few dates but she didn’t know who he was-so she took the job at SHIELD and signed the contract. They tried to remain just friends but, as we both should know, when you have feelings for somebody, it’s hard to be just friends when all you want to do is kiss the other person senseless.” Pepper said.

“So they’ve been seeing each other in secret?” Tony asked and Pepper nodded.

“Yes.”

“You knew about it and didn’t tell me?” Tony asked.

 

Pepper shrugged as she pulled her hands away, not liking the sudden tension in the air and Tony’s voice.

“It wasn’t my place to tell, Darcy asked for my advice and I told her to do what makes her happy. She told me everything in confidence that I would keep it to myself-so that’s what I did.” Pepper said nodding. “I was respecting her wishes, had she not told me to keep it on the down low, I would have told you.”

“You still should have told me, this is my daughter-who’s seeing my teammate!” Tony said looking over at them as they talk and laugh even more.

“Tony does it matter? She’s happy, Steve makes her happy.” Pepper said.

“Yes it does matter because she’s my daughter and I should know about these things.” Tony said and Pepper sighed. “This is one of the things keeping us from getting better, you keeping secrets.”

“I wasn’t keeping a secret from you Tony! Jesus Christ, I wanted to tell you but Darcy asked me not to. I was respecting the wishes of our daughter because she was confused about her feelings and felt like it wasn’t safe to tell you.” Pepper snapped at him.

 

After a few seconds, Pepper winces at her tone and Tony just looked at her surprised.

“Tony I’m sorry I shouldn’t have snapped-”

“You said our daughter.” Tony said confused, pointing at Darcy’s table. “But Darcy’s my daughter.”

“It slipped out I’m sorry.” Pepper said.

“No, why?” Tony asked and Pepper sighed before shrugging.

“I don’t know, I helped you raise her Tony. When she first came to live with you, you had no idea what you were doing. So, I helped you out. I took her bra shopping, I talked with her about her Mom and school and boys while you were at work. I dropped her off at school in the mornings when you were working early and I helped you make sure she stayed on track academically. After she got out of high school we texted and she called me all the time. If she ever needed advice about girl stuff she called me and I would answer her to the best of my abilities. Even now she comes to me for advice about everything.” Pepper said and Tony keeps looking at her. “And I just-there’s a bond there and it’s great and I-I love her like she’s my daughter.”

 

Tony looks at Pepper, his face completely changed from what it was a few seconds ago.

“What?” Pepper asked and Tony shakes his head before taking her hands again.

“I never told you how thankful I was that you were there when I took Darcy from her mother. You really did step up and go above and beyond what I was asking of you. I’m just shocked because I didn’t know you felt that way about my daughter, I don’t even think her own mother has ever talked about her with that much love in her voice.” Tony said and Pepper shrugged.

“I don’t know, there’s something about taking a person who was completely helpless when you met them, whether it be a baby or a drug addicted sixteen year old who’s given up on life-and watching them grow and succeed because of how you helped them. It makes you-love them a bit.”

 

Tony glances back at Darcy and Steve and watches as Darcy begins to laugh with Steve. She was the happiest he’d seen her since she got to the city, he was fairly certain she hadn’t stopped smiling since she sat down with Steve.

“She looks happy, so I won’t do anything because it’s not my place.” Tony said sighing and Pepper smiles.

 

~000000000000000000000000000~

 

Darcy takes a bite of her food and looks around the restaurant,

“This is a nice place.” Darcy said.

“Yeah, your Dad recommended it to me. I was asking him about nice places he’s taken Pepper and he spoke highly of this one.” Steve said and Darcy smiled.

“I was talking with Pepper the other day, and they’re getting to a good place again. She thinks the counselor’s a bit of a nut but really wants to see it through to see if it’ll make a difference since she was the one that pushed it so hard.” Darcy said.

“They seem happy.” Steve said shrugging. “Tony’s in a better mood for sure, at training the other day he was more back to normal.” 

 

Darcy nodded and took another sip of her wine.

“You know, when we first hooked up-I left your apartment thinking that you were bluffing about me ever seeing you again.” He said.

“Well, you wanted to see each other again-who was I to say no?” Steve said and Darcy shrugged.

“Well, I didn’t necessarily want to  _ see _ each other again. I wanted to sleep together again because I thought you were way too hot and out of my league?”

“Thought?” Steve asked and Darcy laughed

“Now that I know you better, I know that you’re a huge ass dork.” She said and Steve chuckled. “But, you’re an extremely cute huge ass dork and if you were anything else you wouldn’t be as fun.”

“Thanks.” Steve said taking one of her hands above the table and kissing it.

 

Darcy smiled and decided to take a look around the restaurant, it really was a classy little place-

“Oh shit!” Darcy exclaimed before she slunk down and shielded the side of her face with her hand.

“What?” Steve asked.

“My Dad and Pepper are here, and I just made eye contact with my Dad. Act natural you didn’t see them.” Darcy said.

 

Steve looked over his shoulder, and sure enough a few tables away he saw Tony and Pepper having dinner and laughing.

“Darcy, doll I don’t think they saw you. If they did, they don’t care because they’re not looking this way at all.” Steve said as he watched the two stare into each other's eyes as they talked-it was the happiest he’d seen them together in a while. “They’re too busy looking at each other, we’re fine. Pepper already knows, and I’m sure it’s a matter of time before your Dad finds out-”

“But after my Dad finds out, Fury most likely will be next and I don’t want that to happen. Even though we haven’t like put an official label on what we’re doing or whatever-I can still lose my job which would make law school even more unobtainable because then SHIELD wouldn’t pay for anything, and I wouldn’t have any money because of a lack of job.” Darcy said and Steve sighs.

“Darcy, Fury is too consumed in his own drama to notice that anything is going on between us.” He said.

 

Darcy nods, her thoughts flickering back to the comment he had made in his office to her when she first got the law school offer.

“You’re right.” She said, shaking it off and throwing the thought away. “I’m happy, and as long as we don’t do it in my office I think we’re in the green.”

“Why would we do it in your office?” Steve asked confused.

 

Darcy pauses and looks at him funny,

“You’ve never had sex in an office?”

“No, just in the bed or the shower.” Steve said and Darcy snorts.

“Well, then we’ve got a fair few surfaces to get to later tonight.” She said causing Steve to choke on his wine. Darcy laughs at Steve’s facial expression and goes back to eating.

 

~00000000000000000000000~

 

Tony walks Pepper to her apartment and they stop outside the door.

“So, tonight was fun.” Pepper said nodding and Tony nods as well.

“It was. I had a really good time.” He said, his hand still lingering lightly on her waist.

“It wasn’t anything like our actual first date-but it was a good start.” Pepper said.

 

Tony smiles and then nods before clearing his throat,

“Well, it’s late and I should let you get some rest. Big day at work tomorrow I bet.” Tony said and Pepper nodded.

“Yeah, I have a flight to Malibu to meet with a few other company heads to discuss if we want to expand to any other areas.” Pepper said.

“Great, well I wish you the best of luck.” He said before, lowering his hand from her waist. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Pepper said and she watched him walk away.

 

As she watched Tony head towards the elevator, her stomach sank and she felt her heart break. She hated having to do this with Tony, it was hard and awkward for the both of them-restarting their relationship from scratch. But, it was working-she didn’t feel sad when she thought of her relationship, she was happy and excited again. She hadn’t been on a one-on-one date with Tony for as long as she could remember. But there was something she knew every good date ended with, that hadn’t happened.

“Tony.” She said and he turned around.

 

Pepper walked over to him and took a deep breath,

“You forgot something.” She said and Tony looked at her confused before she took a step towards him and pecked his lips.

“Huh.” Tony said smiling and Pepper flushed.

“Goodnight.” Pepper said and Tony nodded.

“Goodnight.” He said again and the both of them turn around smiling, excitedly anticipating what tomorrow had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed, as always I'll see you very soon <3


	22. The Breakup Formula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is five days until Christmas and I have a Christmas chapter planned for this story but it's not thanksgiving yet in the story so expect frequent updating and/or longer chapters this week so that I can put Christmas chapters up on Christmas because I tried to do that with a fic in the past and Christmas ended up being posted around Valentine's day lol.
> 
> Also, I have exciting news in the notes after this chapter so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“So what’s my favorite child up to today?”

 

Darcy looks up from her computer screen as her Dad stood in the doorframe of her office.

“Nothing, it’s my day off so I’m just borrowing SHIELD’s high speed wi-fi because somebody decided that today would be a great one to update the wi-fi in the towers.” Darcy said and Tony waved his hand.

“Well, after it updates the wi-fi in the towers will be thirty times better than SHIELD’s. But what are you doing on your day off that requires you to ignore me when I call you?” 

 

Darcy sighs as Tony came and stood over her shoulder and looked at her screen,

“Harvard Law School spring admission application status?” Tony asked and Darcy shrugged.

“SHIELD’s willing to pay my way through so I thought ‘what the hell, if anything they can pay my application fees’. Right now I'm checking my application status because I'm getting my letter later this month and I'm nervous as crap.”

“Darcy if you really need somebody to pay your way through I could give you the cash right now without trapping your soul into a lifetime of work for one of the most terrible companies on the planet, and don't be nervous. You got into Harvard once.” Tony said and Darcy sighs.

“You know, this is a SHIELD floor and Coulson’s office is right down the hall and he can probably hear you?”

“I don’t care, why didn’t you tell me you were thinking of going back. I could’ve just given you the money right then, I could give it to you right now even-”

“Dad, I wasn’t going to go back but then somebody mentioned something about my law history to Coulson and Coulson convinced Fury to set aside funds for my education at any facility I chose it I decided to go. Right now I’m only applying, I don’t know if I’m going yet.” Darcy said.

“Well, whatever you decide I’ll be there for you, if you need anything just give me a call. Shoes, clothing, food, an apartment, a few thousand dollars-”

“Thanks Dad, but I’m fine.”

 

Darcy turns back to her computer and then she realizes something, her Dad never came to her office or on any of the SHIELD floors. He normally just showed up at her apartment or had her come to his apartment. 

“Dad, you never come to my office-why are you here?”

 

Tony sighed and went around to the other side of her desk and sat down. He had tried to get the image of Darcy and Steve together to leave his head, but he couldn’t. He felt like he needed to talk to her about it.

“Darcy, there’s something I’m going to ask you and I need you to answer honestly.” Tony said.

“What is it?” Darcy asked furrowing her brows and Tony took a deep breath.

“Are you and Steve- _ involved _ ?”

 

Darcy furrowed her brows and looked at Tony confused.

“Involved how? I mean yeah he’s my friend and we obviously work together-”

“Are you dating Steve?!” Tony asked and Darcy went silent for a few moments before clearing her throat,

“What makes you think that?”

“Pepper and I went to dinner on Saturday, and I saw you two being all cuddly and coupley at a table. I wasn’t going to say anything because it’s your life and as long as you’re happy I really don’t care-but it’s Wednesday now and I just have to ask. Steve?” Tony asked shocked.

 

Darcy shrugged and turned off her computer screen,

“He’s nice, we met my first night in town when I went to the nightclub opening with my old roommate-”

“No!” Tony said it clicking in his head. “That was your first-did you two-?”

“Dad-”

“EW!” Tony said covering his eyes with his hands. “That is not a visual I wanted-”

“Well you asked! Anyway, after that we kept seeing each other a bit until I got the job with SHIELD because it’s against my contract, but things kept happening so we’ve been seeing each other for a bit of time, not too long-but enough to know that I really like him and that he’s a really great guy.” Darcy said.

 

Tony rubbed his eyes again and nodded,

“Okay, yeah-sorry I can’t get over the sex thing, it’s just-bleck.”

“Dad! I am twenty something years old and an adult, if I want to  have sex with Captain America I’m going to have sex with Captain fucking America-”

“Miss. Lewis.”

 

Darcy looked up and then turned bright red as she saw Coulson in the doorway of her office standing next to Steve, Coulson a confusing shade of red and Steve looking like he was about to burst from laughter.

“Coulson.” Darcy said nodding casually. “Steve, what can I do ya for?”

“Um-is now a good time?” Coulson asked glancing between Darcy and Tony.

“Yeah, it’s fine-what’s going on?”

“Mr. Rogers and I just wanted to inform you that the Avengers all got an invitation to the superhero’s Christmas gala at the end of this month-”

“No way!” Darcy said

 

Steve nodded and showed her the envelope. Darcy stood up and then looked at it,

“Everybody got one.” Steve said as she took it.

“This is huge.” Darcy said. “Okay, yeah thank you for letting me know. Um check your email there’s probably gonna be a meeting later today.”

“Great.” Coulson said as he cleared his throat. “Now if you excuse me, I’ll be in my office across the hall.”

 

Coulson left the room and Tony looked from Steve to Darcy before shuttering again.

“Bleck.” He said again and Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Okay Dad, thanks for stopping by see ya later-” Darcy began but Tony shook his head and walked over to Steve.

“If you hurt her, I’ll snap you in half.” Tony said before nodding and then walking out of the room.

 

Steve looked at Darcy and she sighed,

“He spent a good twenty minutes making uncomfortable sounds when he found out we’ve had sex.” Darcy said.

“That’s going to be an awkward team meeting.” Steve said before he glanced at Darcy’s closed door before stepping towards her and kissing her cheek. 

“Look I’d love to do this now, but I’ve got to finish filling out my application because I felt like doing it on a whim this morning and I don’t want to lose motivation.” Darcy said and Steve nods.

“Okay, whatever works for you, give me a call when you’re done okay? Lilac needs to be walked and I need to spend time with you.” Steve said.

“Fine, I’ll call you-just go.” Darcy said patting his cheek before turning back to her desk as Steve left her office.

 

~0000000000000000000000000~

 

“Do I want to ask what I walked in on earlier?”

 

Darcy looked up from her laptop and across the conference room table at Coulson. After she had called the number on the invitation and made sure the invitations were legit, she had called a meeting with the other member of the Avenger’s management team, aka Coulson, and now the two were meeting over the details before they met with the team.

“What?” Darcy asked.

“You and your father were talking-”

“I mean, you could ask but you might not like the answer.” Darcy said shrugging and looking back at her laptop

 

Coulson sighed and closed his laptop,

“Lewis, I’m going to talk to you for a second not as your boss but as your friend, okay?”

“Does that mean whatever I say to you now within this timeframe can’t get me fired?” Darcy asked closing her laptop and Coulson nods.

“Yes-”

“Fine, Steve and I are boinking and what you walked in on was my Dad finding out.” Darcy said.

 

Coulson’s eyes widened and he looks at her taken aback,

“What?”

“Look, Steve and I were involved before I got this job and I didn’t find out who he was until I moved in. So we tried, we tried to be just friends but it didn’t work.” Darcy took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair, before looking down at her hands, “I know it’s risky but I really  _ really _ like him. Like it’s insane how much I like him and this is gonna be sappy but you asked for it. He’s one of the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and every second I’m not with him I can’t wait to see him again or I miss him. I know that it hasn’t been to long but I just-”  _ I love him _ . Darcy thought to herself and then she shook her head, now was not the time to think about this. “Look, the point is, I’m happy and I love this job, but this rule is bullshit and I’m not going to make myself miserable in order to keep it.”

 

Phil is silent for a moment before he nods,

“Speaking from a friend standpoint, I think it’s great that you’re happy but from a career standpoint, yes the rule is bullshit-this rule has kept me from pursuing some of the most amazing women I’ve ever met, but it’s a rule and I have to respect it. I just hope you realize that the second Fury finds out about this, your job is gone and your ride into law school.” Coulson said and Darcy shrugged.

“I know, but I’m only taking Fury’s offer for the application fee’s, I’ve been saving my paychecks since you told me about the law school opportunity because I get paid an insane percentage of the team’s royalties per appearance, which I don’t even think they realize, and I want to pay for it myself.” Darcy said and Coulson nods.

“Well then, there’s not much I can do.” Coulson said shrugging.

“You’re not gonna tell Fury right?” Darcy asked and Coulson shook his head.

“Personally I think the rule’s a bit dumb too.” Coulson said and Darcy nodded. “Now, how are we gonna handle the aftershock of media buzz…”

 

~000000000000000000000000~

 

Steve walked into the conference room and looked around, as usual he was the last to arrive at the meeting.

“Nice of you to show up.” Tony said from where he sat.

“I’m sorry if I decided to shower after running with my dog.” Steve said rolling his eyes at Tony before taking an open seat next to Nat.

“So, now that everybody’s here I’m sure you all have checked your mail boxes by now and know that you guys were invited to the superhero’s gala!” Darcy said smiling.

 

There’s some nods from around the room and then Thor raised his hand.

“Lady Darcy, what is the superhero’s gala?” He asked and Darcy smiled.

“Why I’m glad you asked. Essentially it’s a big awards dinner and gala where the media outlets give out silly awards that mean nothing in reality but mean everything for the reputation of the team. Normally it’s on Christmas or something around there, but this year it’s on New Year’s Eve and it's going to be televised as New Years Eve entertainment.” Darcy said.

“Essentially it’s a publicity stunt for the media to promote superheros that they deem important, and this year the Avengers have made it.” Coulson said.

“This meeting was called by good old Phil and I to just go over a few things we need to prepare for as this gala is in at the end of this month.” Darcy said changing the slide on the projector.

 

Steve wasn’t entirely paying attention to the presentation, which was probably bad, but he couldn’t help it. Darcy did look very cute that day, she was wearing leggings, and an oversized sweatshirt, that he was fairly certain was his. If they weren’t in a meeting he would have teased her about it by now. Well maybe not, she looked good in it. Then again, Darcy looked good in everything, hell she even looked good in nothing-

“Steve.”

 

Steve snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Darcy pointing to the board and looking at him.

“Is this meeting not interesting enough for you?” Darcy asked and Steve looked at her confused. 

“What?” Steve asked and Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Try not to zone out when I’m at a crucial part of the presentation.” Darcy said and Steve nodded.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Thank you, now as I was saying. Plus one rules…”

 

Steve couldn’t help it, he was still listening-but still zoned out and in his own thoughts. He smiled as he imagined walking the red carpet before the gala with Darcy. He liked the idea of showing off his girl to the world. Showing everybody that he was in love with an amazing human being-wait love?

 

Steve snapped himself out of his thoughts and lightly shook his head, he and Darcy had only been involved officially for maybe four months at most, yeah that made sense. They met in June, spent two months jumping around each other-started unofficially but officially dating in late July, and it was the beginning of December. Being in love, even by his old fashioned standards, only two months in was impossible. He didn’t  _ love  _ Darcy. Now that he thought of it, they had never explicitly said that they were dating-

“Steve!”

 

Steve looked up at Darcy again who was crossing her arms and looking at him.

“Do I need to have Tony slap you in the back of the head every time you zone out?” Darcy asked and Steve shook his head.

“No, I didn’t zone out-”

“Then what did I just say?” Darcy asked.

 

Steve blanked and Darcy rolled her eyes,

“I just was handing out these forms and said that even though I trust everybody’s judgment in date-I don’t. So just fill out the form with your plus one’s information and submit it to the inbox outside my door before the 12th, that'd be great-”

“Even if it is Lady Jane?” Thor asked.

“Yes Thor, it’s just something that we’re trying to do to make sure that we can get everything organized. Though I doubt Jane will be rejected as your date either way.” Darcy said.

“Could we take other team or SHIELD staff members?” Steve asked.

 

Darcy shrugged and she felt Coulson looking at her.

“Team members, sure. As for SHIELD staff members, come see me or Coulson after the meeting.” Darcy said.

“But, as long as the SHIELD member abides by the rules of their contract during the event there should be no issue.” Coulson pipes in.

“Why couldn’t you just email us the powerpoint, I have a lunch date with a very pretty lady-well it’s not official I’m surprising her but if I don’t get boogying now I won’t make it in time.” Tony said.

“Fine, if you want to go-go I’ll email the information later, but to those of you that stay you won’t be disappoint-”

 

Darcy paused as he Dad grinned, stood up and rushed out of the room.

“Moving on, attire and wardrobe…..”

 

~00000000000000000000000~

 

“Hey.”

 

Steve looked up from his sketchbook as Darcy let herself into his apartment.

“I swear I locked my door.” Steve said and Darcy shrugged.

“JARVIS unlocked it for me because I knew you were probably-Jesus Lilac you’re getting too big for you to jump on me like that.” Darcy said as Lilac jumped up on her and wagged her tail.

 

Steve chuckled,

“She just loves you too much-Lilac stop that.” He said and Lilac wagged her tail even more and spun around a few times before running back over to her dog bed and grabbing her bone. “Anyway, what brings you here on this lovely afternoon?” He said.

“I wanted to see you, you were spacing at my meeting today and I don’t like that.” Darcy said putting her purse on the coffee table and sitting next to him.

 

Steve smiled and kissed the top of her head as he continued to sketch.

“Sorry doll, but I couldn’t stop thinking about how cute you look today.” Steve said.

“If I can keep my thoughts away from you for a meeting, you can do the same.” Darcy said kissing his cheek and Steve smiled. “But, there is something that I wanted to talk about.”

 

Steve looked at her and nodded,

“Okay.” He said before placing his sketchbook and pencils down and turning his body to face her, before realizing that she looked really serious. “Is everything okay?”

“Coulson found out today-he figured it out and all but directly asked me so I told him.” Darcy said and Steve’s eyebrows shot up.

“What?” He asked, feeling his stomach flip-he didn’t like where he thought this conversation was going.

“Yeah, I mean he took it pretty well but-”

“Darcy before you say anything else, hear me out.” Steve said taking her hand.

 

Darcy looked at him puzzled and opened her mouth but Steve spoke first.

“I know that it’s a huge career loss for you if you get fired and it means that you won’t be able to do law school in the immediate future-but just think for a second. Your Dad owns this building and a company that in my opinion is way better than SHIELD.You’d be better off trying to get a new job for STARK Industries than being unhappy with the one at SHIELD, not that I’m saying you’d be unhappy without me. It’s just that I’m really happy and I thought you were too-”

“Steve, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“Aren’t you breaking up with me?”

 

Darcy sighed and closed her eyes before covering her face with her hands.

“Babe, I’m not breaking up with you.” she said and Steve felt himself flush.

“Oh, right.” He said and Darcy uncovered her face and took both of his hands, intertwining their fingers.

“If you would’ve let me finish, he said that he wasn’t going to tell Fury and he thought the rule was bullshit too and then just made sure I knew that by continuing my  _ involvement _ with you or however the hell he phrased it I was putting my career on the line.” Darcy said.

“Oh-really?” Steve asked confused and Darcy nodded.

“Yes, Steve-I wouldn’t just come to your apartment and break up with you. Trust me, if I were breaking up with you-you’d know it.” Darcy said.

“How would I?”

“Well, it depends on the dude. There’s a different breakup formula for each dude.” Darcy said and Steve snorted.

“You have a breakup formula?”

 

Darcy shrugged and moved so she was closer to him.

“I was a serial dater in high school in college, or in more honest terms I was a ho that went from one dick to another. So I figured out something that left me on semi-good terms with my ex’s.” Darcy said, "I had a different way of breaking up for each dude, for example I broke up with Michael by distancing myself before telling him I needed space and I called Joe's Mom a ho so he would dump me."

“You are something else.” He said chuckling and Darcy rolled her eyes.

“The point is, I like you and I’m not gonna give you up that easily.” Darcy said and Steve smiled before leaning down and kissing her.

 

The two kiss for a while before Steve reaches back on the table and continues to sketch.

“So while you sketch I could whip something up and we could watch a movie? I know you don’t actually eat half of the things JARVIS stocks you with.” Darcy asked.

“You know me so well.” Steve said and Darcy smiled before kissing him again and then skipping into his room. “Darcy, that’s my room-”

“I know, I’ve gotta get changed into something comfy!”

“Okay.” Steve said as he shook his head and looked at Lilac.

“Come here-” Steve began but Lilac ran into his room after Darcy, leaving Steve to sketch on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter, the title was totally clickbait but I thought it was funny.
> 
> Anyway for the exciting news... I GOT ACCEPTED INTO MY NUMBER TWO COLLEGE!!!! I mean I still have to get accepted into my major and I'm waiting to hear back from my number one on my academic admission (fingers crossed), but I'm super hopeful and I can't wait!
> 
> See y'all next update <3


	23. "Did I say love? I meant loathe."

“I’m having lunch with my mother today.”

 

Tony looked up from his phone and at Pepper, who was sitting across from him in the little breakfast cafe they were in.

“Oh.” Tony said nodding and Pepper clears her throat.

“She asked about you on the phone last night, she saw the interview where you-”

“Right.” Tony said nodding and Pepper sighs.

“I told her about what the counselor has us doing, restarting our relationship or trying to and about how it’s been working.” She said.

“What did she think about it?” Tony asked.

 

Pepper cleared her throat and took a sip of her tea,

“She isn’t thrilled that I decided to stay with you, but she understands that eight years is a long time and wants me to be happy.” Pepper said wringing her hands.

“Your mother was never a fan of mine.” Tony said raising his eyebrow at Pepper, something was wrong. She was acting nervous and things had been very tense all morning since he had picked her up. 

 

Tony sat up and moved a hand on top of the table to gently take hers. He rubs his thumb over the back of her hand as he looks at her. He sees small tears in her eyes

“Pepper, is everything alright?” He asked concerned. 

“Yeah she just-” Pepper said sniffing and taking a breath, “-she hates you Tony. She hates how you announced our break-up, she hates what happened before we broke up, she hates that I’m giving you another chance, and I don’t want her too.”

 

Tony clears his throat and takes Pepper’s other hand above the table.

“Can I be blunt?” Tony asked and Pepper nodded. “Like really blunt and kind of rude?”

“Of course, that’s who you are.” Pepper said and Tony sighed.

“Your mom’s an uptight bitch who needs to learn that you can make your own judgments. Even before she kept pestering you to leave me because I didn’t want children or I didn’t want to get married after two years. She’s been trying to manipulate you and your feelings about our relationship since day one and I’m tired of hearing about it. Yes, I’m not the best guy but I’m also not the worst. And she’s got to get used to me being around again because I’m in it for the long haul.” Tony said and Pepper nodded before laughing

“She is a bitch.”

 

The two spend a few minutes laughing before Tony shrugged and leaned forward slightly to be closer to her

“Don’t worry about what your mother thinks too much, okay?” He asked and Pepper nodded.

“Okay.” She said smiling before resting her forehead on his and closing her eyes. “I’m really glad that we decided to do counseling, but can I tell you something?”

“Of course.” Tony said.

“Our counselor is batshit-insane.” Pepper said and Tony couldn’t anymore.

 

Pepper opened her eyes as Tony busted into laughter. She smiled before sighing,

“I know it’s weird hearing from me because I pushed it so much, but he’s a bit crazy. I mean we’ve done everything for the most part, but I feel like this is weird sometimes. Like it’s unnecessarily awkward. For example we’ve been together eight years but because of this relationship restart I can’t say that I love you because that’d screw up-”

“You can absolutely say that you love me because I love you and I’m not going to stop saying it just because that nut job tells me not to. He can have all the degrees he wants, I don’t care-I’m in love with you Pepper and yes the restart thing has helped, but not saying I love you isn’t gonna make a difference.” Tony said shrugging. “I just hadn’t said it because I didn’t know if it’d freak you out after you being so nervous about everything.”

“I love you.” Pepper said smiling before leaning back in and kissing him. “But I’ve got to go because if I don’t get out of here I won’t be able to get dressed to go meet my mom.”

“You’re wearing clothes, why can’t you go like this?” Tony asked as they stood up

“Tony I’m wearing, leggings a sweatshirt, my hair’s in a messy bun because it’s a disaster and I’m not wearing any make-up. My mom will think I’m sick or something.” Pepper said and Tony shrugged as he slung an arm around her shoulder.

“I think you look pretty.”

“Thanks babe.” 

 

~00000000000000000000000000000~

 

“Are all the request forms in?”

 

Darcy nods as she picks up a stack of papers from the team.

“Yep, everybody who’s being a member from outside the team has submitted a form or they should have.” Darcy said handing them to Coulson who nodded.

“Thank you.” He said and he began skimming through them. “Thor’s bringing Jane, Clint’s bring his wife and possibly daughter if it’s allowed. Steve’s bringing you of course, and your father wrote ‘Fuck you Coulson, I’m bringing Pepper. If you have a problem with it you can suck my di-”

 

Darcy whips her head around and raises her eyebrows.

“Say what now?” She asked.

“Your Dad is quite the charmer-” Coulson began sarcastically but Darcy shook her head

“No about Steve.” Darcy asked

“He’s bringing you? His request form is filled out with your information and it’s all the information we required so I don’t see why we would deny his request-”

“Hold up, there is a very good reason to deny his request, because it’s me! He hasn’t talked to me about it at all. I mean I love him and everything-but that’s kind of a dick move, not asking me-”

“Love?”

 

Darcy freezes, she had said that out loud. She hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

“Darcy-”

“Did I say love, I meant  _ loath _ .” Darcy said squinting her eyes and clearing her throat. “I loathe Steve and I’m only in it for the sex.”

“Darcy, I’m not dumb it’s fine I won’t tell him.” Coulson said.

“Thank God” Darcy said sighing in relief as Coulson rolled his eyes.

“What I’m saying Darcy is that Steve filled in a form and as far as I can see, there’s nothing in the rules of your contract saying you can’t accompany him to the gala as his plus one and there’s nothing in the gala rules that make you ineligible. So technically, his request is approved. It doesn’t mean you have to go with him.” Coulson said before handing her the papers. “But, either way these forms need to be entered into the computer and all the plus ones’ need to be contacted for dress fittings.”

 

Darcy narrowed her eyes at Coulson before huffing and taking the stack.

“Fine.” She said taking the papers and leaving the room.

 

~000000000000000000000000000000000~

 

“So how are my god children doing?”

 

Jane rolled her eyes at Darcy as they pushed walked through the store.

“You know, Thor and I still haven’t discussed you being a godparent yet and I haven’t told the rest of the team about the twins yet. That’s going to be revealed at the gender reveal Christmas party.” Jane said.

“So it’s going to be a Christmas party, a gender reveal, and a twins announcement?” Darcy asked trying to wrap her head around how the crap that was gonna work.

“Yeah, Pepper’s been helping me plan it. Thor and I have the genders in this envelope and I actually need you while we’re here to goto the desk and get order two black balloons for Christmas day. If it’s a girl have them fill it with silver confetti and if it’s a boy have them fill it with gold.” Jane said.

“Or I can get the supplies now, not let you see them and not risk a retail store worker fucking up the order.” Darcy said. “Also, shouldn’t you know the gender by now, your pregnancy is like-”

“The first doctor got the due date wrong. I was looking at my period calendar and with the old due date, the date of conception was when Thor was in Asgard. So I talked to my new doctor, and he concluded that because I found out I was pregnant in August and the twins looked like one baby at first-the first doctor thought the baby was bigger than it was but turns out I’m not due until May. It really doesn’t make a lot of sense to be if I’m being honest but eh-how are things with Steve?”

 

Darcy sighed and shrugged.

“Good I guess, we went on a date a little bit ago and it was nice. Since then he’s made it a point for us to go out at least once a week even if it’s just walking Lilac through the park. It’s nice having one-on-one time with him outside our apartments without having to worry about Fury.” She said. 

“That’s good, how’s he dealing with the whole Law School ordeal? Have you two talked about what’s going to happen after you have to leave?” Jane asked and Darcy shrugged.

“We touched on it, but we never really talked about it. We have a lot to talk about.” Darcy said rubbing her hand over her face.

“Uh oh?” Jane asked and Darcy sighed.

“Steve signed me up to be his plus one Darcy and I accidentally told Coulson I loved him.” 

“Aw you guys have already said I love you?” Jane asked excitedly and Darcy shook her head.

“No we haven’t, we haven’t even talked about anything like that, or anything about the gala-”

“I don’t care about the gala-you love Steve?” Jane asked in a caring voice that made Darcy turn red.

“No-I mean yes, I mean maybe-I don’t know how I feel! Which is why I wasn’t going to be the first to bring it up.” Darcy said.

“But you know Steve’s not gonna bring it up because he’s shy.” Jane said and Darcy huffed.

“I just hate how it’s not simple as it was when we first started. Honestly it was as simple as ‘hey wanna bang’ and now it’s like ‘hey I think I love you also, what do you think about a three year long distance relationship while I’m multiple states away and I don’t know if I can goto the biggest event of your career with you because I’m your manager and I’m scared that we’re gonna break up in the next month.’” Darcy said.

 

Jane sighed and looked at Darcy,

“Look, if you really love him-you’ll find a way to tell him and you’ll find a way to make it work through Harvard. Darcy I’ve seen how he looks at you, your feelings aren’t one sided and I highly doubt he’ll let you get away so easily.” Jane said. “Now be a dear and grab those lights from the bottom shelf for me, would you?”

 

~0000000000000000000000000000000~

 

Steve put down the bar and took a deep breath as he sat up. He had just decided to test his max lifting weight again. Right after he had taken the serum, through a series of tests he had discovered twelve hundred was his max, and he had just done fifty reps of twelve hundred.

“Impressive.” Natasha said from where she was doing curl-ups on the pull up bar. “Twelve hundred pounds.”

“That’s my max, I’m trying to increase it but the serum is being a bit crazy right now. It’s been keeping me up later and waking me up earlier, but not making the exhaustion wear off.” Steve said, wiping the sweat off of his brow with his sweat towel.

“Does Darcy know you can lift that much?” Natasha asked wiggling her eyebrows and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Natasha, Darcy doesn’t care how much I can lift. As long as I can give her a piggyback.” Steve said and Natasha huffed.

“You’re no fun.” She said as she hopped off the bar and grabbed her water bottle. “But seriously how are things with Darcy, you seem different.”

“Bad different?” Steve asked as he sat on the floor and began to stretch out, Natasha joining him.

“No, you’re happier. You don’t have a resting bitch face anymore, and just even talking about her makes you happy.”

“Thinking about her makes me happy, but to answer your question things are going well. We’ve been going out a lot recently, even if it’s not big fancy dates we’ll go get lunch while walking Lilac and make it a picnic, we’ll go see a movie or a show or go sit in the park and talk-she’s great and I’m really glad that she’s in my life.” Steve said nodding and Natasha smiled at him.

“You love her don’t you.”

 

Steve felt himself tense up when she asked that, he had been trying not to think about that since it came up in his head a while ago. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, it was because he knew that Darcy was leaving soon if she got into law school and on the chance that she did decide that distance wasn’t for them-it’d be harder to say goodbye.

“Steve-earth to Steve.” Nat said and Steve zoned back in.

“You just got really sad for no reason.” Nat said and Steve sighed.

“I do love her. I’m one hundred percent sure of it.” Steve said nodding.

“Isn’t that happy though? Did you tell her?” Nat asked and Steve shrugged, shaking his head.

“I haven’t told her because she’s potentially going away to Law School next month and from what I like,  she’s very on the fence about the distance.” Steve said.

“Long distance isn’t that bad, you just have to take the time to communicate and visit each other.” Nat said shrugging. “Hell, Clint and Laura have it mastered-have her talk to them.”

“Natasha that’s not what this is about-if I tell her I love her and she decides that she doesn’t want to do distance it’s going to be too hard.” Steve said taking a sip of his water. “We’ve also only been dating for four months-”

“But you chased each others tails for two months before that because of her job so technically six months if you guys had said fuck it when this started.” Natasha said sighing. “Look, my point is you love her and she obviously feels the same way so just talk to her about it and while you’re at it have a real talk about what you’re going to do when she gets into Harvard and is in Boston for about three years.” 

 

Steve sighed and shrugged,

“We’ll see.” He said as Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Honestly you’re such a drama queen sometimes, will you spot me on the bar?”

“Sure.”


	24. Gala Shenanigans

Darcy opened her eyes and smiled as she felt arms around her.

“Good morning.” Steve said groggily, kissing her cheek.

“Good morning.” Darcy replied turning her head all the way as she opened her eyes and kissed him. Last night she had gone over to Steve’s apartment meaning to talk to him, she hadn’t seen him in a few days because her work schedule and helping Jane out and she needed to talk about the whole distance thing, because that was more important than the gala thing to her. But instead the two had started making out, and ended up goofing off in bed until they fell asleep.

“So what are you doing today?” Steve asked as Darcy yawned and stretched.

“I’m taking the girls going to the gala to get their dresses fitted and tailored. Normally this thing would be done over span of months, but I’ve got less than a week if you don’t include Christmas because on Christmas everybody’s shutting down.” Darcy said and Steve nods.

“That sounds fun like fun. By the way, what did you want to talk about last night? I meant to ask you after but I fell asleep.” Steve said as Darcy rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone.

 

She felt her stomach flip and she sighed as she put her phone down again. She could either talk about the gala or the distance thing. The gala would be an easy discussion so logically she should bring it up first, but….

“Do you think we can do the distance?” Darcy said and Steve cocked his head.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m getting a letter from Harvard Law School any day now and if I get in I’m going to be gone for the majority of two and a half years. Now normally guys that I’ve been dating for four months the answer would be easy and simple, it’s four months and that’s not enough time to set a baseline, but I like you. So I want to talk to you about it.” She said

 

Steve nodded and moved a piece of hair out of Darcy’s face and she smiles.

“Darcy, I think you’re an amazing girl and I’m really thankful that you’ve been here for me. I know that I’m not the happiest of guys all the time and that you’re risking your job on me and I’m very thankful for that.” He said, “I want you to know that, okay?”

“Okay.” Darcy said nodding.

“I think that we can do the distance. I saw plenty of guys do it in the war. There were guys who had gone on one date with a gal, and they kept writing each other and then they’d come back home and run into the arms of their girl and everything would be fine. It doesn’t matter how long you date a person before in my opinion, it matters if you love them or not. And I love you-”

“You love me?” Darcy asked, feeling as if she suddenly had the wind knocked out of her.

 

Steve freezes, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but there was no going back now.

“Yes, I do and I wasn’t going to say anything because of everything going on and because the potential for if we decided the distance wouldn’t work-but I can’t keep it in anymore. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me so far in my life, and I love you.” Steve said and he looks at her as she just stares at him with a blank expression. “Darc-mph.”

 

Darcy had thrown herself at Steve, knocked him on his back and began to kiss him. After a few minutes of making out they separated and Steve curled her hair behind her ear.

“I love you too.” Darcy said smiling, thus causing Steve to smile before kissing her again. “We can continue this discussion when I actually get an acceptance letter but-”

“By all means.” Steve said as she began to kiss him again.

 

~00000000000000000000000000~

 

“So ladies welcome to one of the most exclusive dress shops in New York.” 

 

Darcy looked at Pepper, Jane and Natasha as they all walked in.

“I’ve been here before, last year when Tony went to a tech conference and awards ceremony I got my dress here.” Pepper said.

“Now the goal here is to find a dress that you want to wear so that the guys can get their suits fitted next week and match. I assume you’ve all discussed colors with your dates?”

“Thor and I are going to do silver and red.” Jane said as Pepper shrugged.

“Tony wears the same suit to every event so I know what I’m shopping for.”

“Green and purple.” Natasha said shrugging.

“Who are you going with?” Jane asked furrowing her brows and Natasha shrugged.

“Meh, also Clint told me to say that Laura is going to be coming up a few days before the event and that he should have emailed her measurements and a rough inspiration picture to you.” She said and Darcy nodded.

“Yeah I got those, anyway go look I’ll let the staff know we’re here and let me know when you’re trying something on so I can approve.” Darcy said as she walked towards the front desk.

“Wait, Darcy aren’t you going with Steve?”

 

Darcy turned around and saw Jane looking at her confused.

“Steve put you as his plus one and you’re going with him right?” Jake asked and Darcy shrugged.

“I don’t know, we haven’t talked about it and with my job-”

“Darcy after the gala you’re not going to be associated with SHIELD at all. You’ll be on your way to law school that you’ll be paying for yourself, so you can work for somebody other than SHIELD when you graduate.” Pepper said as she took off her sunglasses and skimmed the dresses from where she stood. 

“We haven’t talked about it yet.” Darcy said.

“He knows you looked at the forms and I’m sure he’s assuming you’re going with him. So I say pick out a dress now, talk later and if you don’t end up going together you have a nice dress in the back of your closet.” Pepper said and Darcy shrugged.

“We’ll see if we have time after you three, now speaking of time we’re running out of it-get shopping!”

 

~0000000000000000000000~

 

“Okay so we’ll all come out one at a time.” 

 

Darcy nodded as she stood in front of the changing rooms, she had decided to wait and try hers on until the girls that needed the dresses were done. 

“Jane first because it’s going to take longer finding one-okay damn.” Darcy said but stopped herself as Jane came out in a simple red strapless dress that was fitted very cutely around her bump.“Just kidding this might be easier because you guys know how to dress yourselves. Jane, do you feel good in that?”

“Yes and the fabric stretches for miles so the babies got grow room-”

“Babies?” Pepper asked from inside her dressing room “As in plural babies?”

“It’s still a secret until the reveal party on Christmas, but yeah there’s two!”

“Omg congrats! If this dress weren’t being difficult I would hug you.” Pepper said.

“You good Pepper?” Darcy asked and Pepper opened her stall door.

 

Pepper walked out wearing a v-neck long sleeved black fitted gown that had a slit on one side that went up to her upper thigh.

“I like this. It’s simple, I can dress it up and I think Tony’ll enjoy the view.” She said looking in the mirror and turning around in it.

“Okay, that was kind of gross-Natasha do you have one?” Darcy asked and she heard Natasha clear her throat.

“I’m not a huge dress person, but this will work.” 

 

Darcy nodded as Natasha walked out in a mid thigh length bodycon dress that was black and had a few detailings in the back that made it not so boring.

“It’s a bit plain.” Darcy said and Natasha shrugged.

“I’m not looking to stand out, I can fit a gun in the side pocket of this dress.” Natasha said turning and moving the fabric to expose a side pocket.

“Why would you need a gun at a high profile event?” Darcy asked and Natasha shrugged.

“If I told you, your life may be in danger.” She said and Darcy nodded.

“Okay, no more questions for the spy. I think it’ll be great and match great with the guys.” Darcy said.

“Wait, Darcy have you chosen your dress out yet?” Pepper asked pointing to Darcy’s pile of stuff consisting of her jacket, her purse and her phone.

 

Darcy sighed and ran a hand through her hair,

“No.” She said.

“Then put your purse down and come because you’re getting a dress.” Jane said linking arms with Darcy.

“Jane, you have to get changed first-we haven’t paid for the dress yet.” Darcy said and Jane looks down at the dress.

“Right, we’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” Jane said and Darcy sighs as Pepper and Jane walk into their rooms.

 

Natasha walks over and sits next to Darcy.

“I know that you and Steve haven’t talked about it, but if you really don’t want to goto this gala with him, just tell him. I’m sure he’ll understand.” Natasha says and Darcy shakes her head.

“No, I want to goto the gala with him. I mean, this is going to be one of the biggest nights in his career and I love him so I want to go and support him I’m just-I’ve read the things they’ve said about his mystery girl and I’m not sure I want them to find out who I am.” Darcy said.

“Look the media is a bitch we all know that but out of all of us you’re the best equipped to handle it so I think you need to ignore the media and just think-do you love Steve?” Natasha asked.

“Yes.” 

“Do you want to go with him?”

“Yes.”

“Then get up and go pick out a sexy ass dress that’s going to make every girl in America even more jealous of you.” Natasha said as she stood up and Darcy snorted.

 

~0000000000000000000000000~

 

“Guys this is hopeless, I just don’t like dresses.”

 

Darcy walked out in an uncomfortable black dress that was itchy and made her look like she had uniboob. The people who she actually knew needed a dress had been easy to dress, and of course she was the one that had to try on fifty billion, none of which looked good.

“We need to approach this differently.” Jane said sighing. “What do you want to highlight-”

“Boobs.” Natasha answered for Jane. “Darcy’s got a full rack and she needs to show it off, she also will look good in really light or really dark colors.”

“I’ve got an idea.” Pepper said before she disappears again before reappearing with a whole lot of white fabric.

“Pepper, this is a gala not a wedding-”

“Just trust me, okay?” Pepper asked.

 

Darcy sighed and walked into the changing room and got the dress on. Before she walked out she looked at herself in the mirror. This was a white a-line dress that had a plunging v-neck and a small train of fabric. It was a little wedding esque, but if she pulled it off right, it could also look super sexy.

“Okay, Pepper wins Mom of the year award for picking out this dress.” Darcy said as she stepped out in the dress.

“It’s sexy but simple, and Steve will love it.” Natasha said and Jane nodded.

“Your boobs look huge.”

“They are huge Jane, and it’ll be a blessing if they don’t pop out when I’m dancing.” Darcy said.

“Well that’s a success, how about we pay for these and then head back to the towers. The decorators should be just about done finishing everything for Christmas and I had my assistant pick up Jane’s gender balloons while we were waiting.” Pepper said.

“Let me get changed.” Darcy said before walking back into her changing room smiling as she pictured Steve’s face after seeing her in this, she couldn’t wait.

 

~000000000000000000000000000~

 

“Hey.” 

 

Steve smiled as he leaned on Darcy’s doorframe, she looked up from her desk at him and smiled.

“Hey, what are you doing down here so late?” Darcy asked checking her computer monitor.

“Well, I haven’t seen you all day and I wanted to see how everything went today with the dresses.”

“Jane needs one more fitting for her dress just before the gala because of pregnancy so I’m doing that right now. Other than that, everybody found something except Clint’s wife, we have three options for her and when she flies up we’ll be making a final pick.” Darcy said.

“Did you find anything?”

 

Darcy looked at Steve, he was looking at her nervously.

“Well, even though we didn’t talk about it and I wasn’t sure if you were serious-yes I did.” Darcy said nodding. 

“I was serious and I meant to talk to you about it but communication isn’t a strong suit of mine.” Steve said.

“So I’m going with you?” Darcy asked.

“Yes.”

“As friends or a couple?” Darcy asked.

 

Steve cleared his throat,

“Well, as publicity manager for the Avengers I figure we should have a meeting about that.” Steve said. 

“Right, well give me a second to clear my dashboard.”

 

After a few seconds of Darcy clicking on her keyboard she turns to Steve.

“The media already knows you have a girlfriend, so even if we went as friends the media would call bullshit and try to launch us as a couple. On the other hand, if we went as a couple there would be more open and invasive questions and I might become a media target as well.” Darcy said.

“Well, then what do you want?” Steve asked.

“Steve, I love you and at this point I’m not sure if I can even pretend that we’re just friends. I mean yeah it’s easy when Fury’s around for the two seconds a month I see him, but I’m not sure I can for an entire evening.” Darcy said and Steve nodded.

“Okay, so couple then?” He asked and Darcy thought for a minute before nodding.

“Yeah.” She said and Steve smiled.

He glanced over his shoulder before he gets up and walks over to behind her desk and leans down so he can kiss her.

“I love you.” He said and Darcy smiled up at him.

“I love you too, now you’ve gotta go because Coulson’s coming in to get the information on the suits because your fitting is early tomorrow morning” Darcy said.

“Is it?” Steve asked and Darcy nodded.

“Yeah, dude the gala is super soon, we’ve got a bunch of work to do.” She said and Steve nodded.

“Okay, I love you-”

“I love you too now, get out!”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this chapter up last Saturday, but I've just been so busy this week with work, applying for scholarships, contacting schools about auditions, and preparing the last of my mock trial work before my team begins to scrimmage in preparation for our first match on February 1st against our rival school. (The local private school)
> 
> But I didn't want to rush and give y'all a half assed chapter so here it is and the next one is coming soon. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Christmas time is here and I am requesting that my daughter stop working so hard so she can join me for brunch!”

 

Darcy looked up from her computer, yet again in the office early in the morning. She was just putting the guys suit information into the computer and finalizing the hair stylist and makeup artist for the event Yes it was Christmas Eve and she technically didn’t need to be here in her office, but she couldn’t let details fall through the cracks. 

 

She also was waiting for her Harvard letter to be delivered from the mail room.

“Dad, I’m busy doing gala things and I’m waiting for a letter.”

“This letter?” Tony asked pulling an envelope from behind his back.

 

Darcy stood up and lunged at Tony.

“Dad, give it to me!” Darcy said and Tony chuckled, handing it to her. “How did you get this?”

“I was looking for a package and I saw it lying around. Figured you’d want to open it.” Tony said as Darcy just holds it in her hands and stares at it. “Or just stare at it like a weirdo, your call.”

“What if I didn’t make it in.” Darcy said and Tony scoffs.

“Darcy please, if you don’t make it in, I’ll just flash them my credit card-”

“Dad I’m serious.” Darcy said taking a deep breath. “This is the most excited I’ve been about anything, but what if I don’t-”

“Darcy, I love you but you’re starting to sound like your mother. Just open the fucking letter.” Tony said.

 

Darcy nods and opens the envelope slowly before pulling out the letter.

“Dear Miss. Lewis, Thank you for showing interest in Harvard Law School. Unfortunately, we were unable to grant you a place in the class of…” Darcy began but she trailed off. 

“Oh honey.” Tony said his face falling as Darcy begins to blink.

“Um, I’ve got to-” Darcy began but Tony cuts her off by hugging her.

 

Darcy wraps her arms around her father and just stands there stunned. What had she done wrong? She had gotten in earlier this year, why was this any different?”

“I’m still proud of you, it took some hella balls to even re-apply.” Tony said and Darcy nodded before stepping out of his arms.

“Um, I think I’m gonna skip brunch. You know, I’ve got some work to do and Steve wanted to hang out a bit later today before the party.” She said.

“Okay, but you totally owe me a brunch date.” Tony said rubbing her arms and Darcy nodded as she sniffed.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, okay kiddo?” Tony asks as Darcy begins back to her desk and sits down.

“Sure.”

 

~000000000000000000000000000000000000000~

 

“Are you excited for the party tonight?”

 

Darcy looked up from her coffee, suddenly pulled out of her thoughts, and raises her eyebrows at Steve.

“Hm?” She asked and Steve chuckled.

“I asked if you were excited for the party tonight? Pepper’s great at party planning as you know, and isn’t Jane revealing the gender of the babies tonight?” Steve asked and Darcy nodded.

“Oh yeah, it’s gonna be fun.” She said smiling slightly before looking back at her coffee.

 

Steve furrowed his brows, something was wrong. Just yesterday Darcy had been bouncing off the walls excited about today-and now she was different. She looked a bit under the weather to be honest.

“Doll are you okay?” Steve asked and Darcy nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” She asked as Steve took her hands.

“You just seem a bit off.” Steve said shrugging. “You’re not as bubbly.”

“I’m just tired, didn’t sleep well last night. I might go lie down when we get back.” Darcy said as she pulled her hands out of his. 

 

Steve is confused for a second as she folds her hands back up.

“You know what, I think I’m going to head back now.” She said and Steve nods.

“Okay yeah, that’s fine.” He said standing up with her and beginning to walk with her.

“No Steve, I mean I kind of want to be alone right now.” Darcy said and Steve nods slowly, his stomach dropping.

“Oh, okay yeah.” He said and she clears her throat. “I love you.” He said as he pecked her cheek.

“Yeah.” Darcy said as she walked out of the coffee shop, leaving Steve staring after her.

 

~000000000000000000000000000~

 

Darcy sat on Jane’s bed as Jane tried on dress after dress.

“Jane, they all look great-”

“They all make me look fat.” Jane said sighing. “I want to look pregnant, not fat.”

“I promise you look more pregnant than fat, I’d go with the first one. Sweater dress and leggings. It’s not too fancy but not too casual. It’s pretty.” Darcy said and Jane nods.

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it. Speaking of words, have you gotten word back from Harvard?

 

Darcy cleared her throat,

“Oh, yeah um-my Dad gave me the letter this morning…” She said her voice trailing off a bit at the end.

“Oh no.” Jane said, recognizing Darcy’s tone and Darcy took a deep breath.

“Harvard Law School was unable to find a place for me.” Darcy said taking a deep breath and sniffing. 

“Aw, I’m sorry.” Jane said.

“Yeah. I haven’t told many people yet. My Dad knows because he was with me, I’m sure Pepper knows because they went to brunch. And then you, and I’m sure Thor will know by tonight.”

“Didn’t you just go out to coffee with Steve?” Jane asked and Darcy blushed. “You didn’t tell him?”

 

Darcy stood up and shrugged, crossing her arms over each other.

“How could I? I mean I’ve been stressing him out over the hypothetical situation of me leaving for weeks, but now I’m not and that means that I caused unnecessary strain. Not to mention that now I’m not technically in law school, if I wanted a job the safest thing would be to continue at SHIELD but I don’t think I want to do that.” Darcy said.

“Darcy, Steve loves you and I’m sure he isn’t going to give half the thought you think he is into it.” Jane said.

“I just-I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Darcy asked.

“Well, you’ve got to tell him sooner or later-”

“I choose later.”

 

~0000000000000000000000~

 

Steve walked into the common area and smiled at how pretty everything was. He had never actually attended one of the team’s holiday parties so he was fairly excited. 

“Captain!”

 

Steve turned and saw Tony over at the bar area.

“Hey.” Steve said smiling and walking over.

“Nice to see your ugly mug out of hiding. How ya doing?” Tony asked.

“Good.” Steve said nodding, Tony was being strangely nice to him. “Tony are you alright.”

“Just fine, thought that I could be a little nicer to ya. My daughter is in love with you and you’re not the worst of her boyfriends.” Tony said.

“Okay.” Steve said before clearing her throat as the bartender placed a scotch in front of him. “Speaking of Darcy, is she okay?”

“Why do you ask?” Tony asked taking a sip of his beer.

“Well, we went to go get coffee earlier today and she was-distant and really sad looking. She wouldn’t tell me why and I didn’t press much because it’s her business and all, but I’m kind of worried about her, ya know? She was jumping for excitement over the party yesterday and when I mentioned it today she just shrugged.” Steve said taking a sip of his scotch and making a face, why was he drinking this? 

 

Tony sighed and looked around,

“Okay, you didn’t hear this from me. She’s gonna be pissed if I tell you but I have a feeling she’s not.” Tony said.

“Tell me what?” Steve asked.

“She finally got her hands on her Harvard letter today.” Tony said.

“Isn’t that good? She got in right?” Steve asked and Tony shook his head.

“No, she didn’t.” Tony said sighing as he took another sip of his beer. “She hasn’t talked about it much, but I know she’s taking it hard. The fact that she hasn’t talked about it with you or with Foster makes that obvious.” 

“She talked about it with me, but changed the subject three words later.” Jane said as she passed them, carrying two large black balloons.

“That still counts as not talking.” Tony said.

“Well, what do we do?” Steve asked.

“Nothing, when Darcy gets sad she doesn’t let anybody know-”

“Hey friends.”

 

Steve turned around and saw Darcy, dressed in a red sweater dress and black leggings with some fur boots.

“Hey.” Steve said smiling at her but all Darcy did was nod at him in acknowledgment.  

“What are you talking about?” Darcy asked.

“The fact that Cap is finally showing his face at an Avengers holiday party.” Tony said smiling and Steve nodded.

“Well, don’t get your hopes too up. I don’t know how long I’ll be staying.” Steve said glancing at Darcy for a reaction, but she gives none.

 

Tony looks from Steve to Darcy and then to Jane.

“So Foster, tell me more about this kid.” Tony said as he got up and began to walk with Jane. Pepper soon following them.

 

Steve looks at Darcy who takes a deep breath.

“Hi.” Steve said smiling and Darcy nodded.

“Hey.” She said.

“You alright?” Steve asked rubbing her arms and Darcy nodded while shrugging.

“Yeah I just-I don’t feel too well.” She said and Steve nodded before he noticed tears brimming in her eyes.

 

Steve glanced around the room and nobody was looking at them.

“Here, c’mon.” He said softly as he took her hands and led her out onto the balcony.

“Holy shit it’s freezing.” Darcy said as a tear started down her cheek.

“I know, I’m sorry-here.” Steve said taking off his leather jacket and placing it on her. “Better?”

“Thanks.” She said, smiling for the first time today.

 

She sniffs in a few times, just standing there with Steve’s hands on her arms.

“I didn’t get in.” She said softly.

“I’m sorry.” Steve said before wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace and pulling her into his chest.

“I just-I tried so hard. I put so much time into my application and I was really excited because I couldn’t go last year, and I could this year and it was my dream school, and I just feel so shitty about everything.” Darcy said through her tiny sobs.

 

Steve just stood there holding her and rubbing her back, letting her rest her head on his shoulders and chest.

“I love you.” Steve muttered to her as he kissed the top of her head. “You are still the smartest and strongest women I know and if Harvard can’t see that-damn them to hell.” He said and he heard her chuckle.

“I love you too.” She said and he felt her gently kiss the side of his neck.

 

The two stand there, embracing each other before Darcy stepped back slightly and sniffed.

“Oh Steve, I got mascara all over your shirt-and my face I bet.” Darcy said and Steve shrugged.

“It was an old shirt anyways.” Steve said as Darcy wiped under her eyes and sniffed.

“I’m sorry I was so bitchy this morning. I just didn’t want to tell you right away because it was really raw this morning and I stressed you out about the whole distance thing. But, now it looks like it’ll never happen and I’m sorry.” Darcy said.

“No doll, don’t be sorry.” Steve said rubbing her back. “It wasn’t stressful, I promise. Saving the world from a giant alien robot? That’s stressful. Talking with my girlfriend about how much I love her and want to stay with her? That’s anything but stressful.” He said and Darcy smiled before stepping forward and kissing him. 

“I still do want to do law school eventually.” She said.

“Well, maybe you could call up New York Law since you just dropped out a month ago and see if they’ll forgive you. Then you could transfer?” He asked and Darcy nodded.

“I don’t know, I might look into it. Thanks though.” She said and Steve nodded.

“Now you’re right it is a bit chilly even for me. Let’s get inside.” Steve said and Darcy nodded before giving him back his jacket, and taking his hand so they could walk inside together.”

 

~0000000000000000000~

Right as Steve and Darcy had snuck back in, gotten drinks and gotten settled on the couch Jane and Thor stood up. 

“Everybody, if I could have your attention.” Thor said as the stopped in front of the two black balloons, Jane smoothing her dress out over her bump as the room goes quiet. “Thank you.”

“Now if you hadn’t already realized, I’m not just having one baby.” Jane said and everybody chuckled. “I’m having twins obviously, and today we’re gonna pop these puppies and see the genders.”

“Do it already, explain after.” Darcy said and Steve laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. 

“Okay Darcy calm down.” Jane said laughing, “I’m first gonna explain that instead of doing your traditional pink and blue, Thor and I went with Asgardian royalty colors.”

“When a royal baby is first born, they are given either silver or gold blankets depending on their genders. So Lady Jane and I had the balloons filled with silver to represent a strong warrior princess, or gold to represent a king.” Thor said.

“Cool, now let’s pop these bitches. I want to see the sexes of my god children.” Darcy said and Jane rolled her eyes,

“Okay, on the count of three, Thor and I will take these needles and each pop a baloon.” Jane said.

 

The team started counting, and sure enough at three, Jane and Thor grabbed each other’s hands and popped the balloons to reveal,

“Silver!” Tony said happily and Jane stood there covering her mouth.

“They’re both girls.” She said and Darcy jumped up and tackled her. 

“I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you.” Jane said before stepping out of Darcy’s arms and looking at Thor, who was looking from the confetti to Jane with tears in his eyes. “Thor…”

“Lady Jane, I promise you that for the rest of my time in this universe-I will protect our daughters above all else.” He said and Jane smiled before throwing her arms around him.

 

Darcy stood and watched the two of them and felt a pang in her stomach. She had always envied Jane and Thor’s relationship. They were so obviously in love with each other and didn’t care what anybody thought about it.

 

She glanced over at Steve as he was hugging Thor congratulations and felt another pang in her stomach. She wished she could have a relationship like that with Steve, she knew that it was possible-but at the same time it wasn’t. Captain America is more of a public figure for humankind than Thor is, as Thor is in Asgard most of the time. No matter what she and Steve did together, people would know and people would have oponions on it. Darcy also wished that she couldn’t care, but when it came down to it-she did care what people thought.

“You alright girlie?

 

Darcy turned and saw Pepper next to her. She cleared her throat and nodded.

“Yeah, I just-yeah.” She said and Pepper rubbed her back.

“If you need me, my apartment is always open. Just knock.” Pepper said and Darcy nods.

“Thanks Mom.” Darcy said before she realized what she said. “I mean Pepper, sorry if that was weird-” Darcy began but was cut off by Pepper smiling and wrapping an arm around her..

“Merry Christmas Darcy.”

“Merry Christmas.” Darcy said before resting her head on Pepper’s shoulders and smiling.


	26. The Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2017! I have a lot in store planned around this series for 2017 so stay tuned this year and get excited!
> 
> Except for the next few weeks I may be a bit distant because college auditions and if I'm not practicing for said auditions, I'm filling out financial aid paper work and scholarship applications.
> 
> But anyway, hope you enjoy! <3

“This is the last publicity meeting before the gala, so any questions you have about anything, please say now.”

 

Darcy looked around the room at the team,

“Are we still going together?” Steve asked and Coulson cleared his throat loudly.

“Yes, talk to me in my office about that after.” Darcy said.

“If the press ask about the babies how much can I say?” Jane asked from where she sat next to Thor.

“You’re excited and nervous, there’s two of them and they’re both girls.” Darcy said

“Do people know you’re my daughter yet?” Tony asked and Darcy shook her head.

“Not that I know of, but be prepared for the worst.” Darcy said.

“They know who you are, and ask about your mother-”

“We don’t speak of Sandra.” Darcy said.

“Oh, we’re back to first names are we?” Tony asked.

 

Darcy sighed,

“Look, as much as I love discussing the issues I have with my mother-I don’t. Anybody else?”

“Miss. Lewis.”

 

Darcy looked to the door and saw a petite redhaired girl,

“Who are you?” Darcy asked.

“Your replacement, we’re training her by having her take your messages and handle little jobs.” Coulson said.

“Sweet, but can it wait I’m in the middle of a meeting.”

“Um, they said they needed to speak to you immediately. It’s a phone call.” She said.

“Take over bossman.” Darcy said to Coulson as she walked out of the room.

 

Darcy walked down the hall to her office and picked up her phone.

“Darcy Lewis speaking.”

‘Hi Miss. Lewis, I’m calling on behalf of the superhero’s gala. I’m sorry to inform you that the Avengers will no longer be allowed to come.” The woman said.

“What?” Darcy asked her voice dropping.

“Initially the invitations we sent to the six Avengers were overflow seating, but now that our more important guests of honor-”

“More important? Do you realize that you’re talking about my team here? You’re saying that some other team is more important than my team and expecting me to go quietly with it?” Darcy asked.

“I understand this is out of the blue-”

“Hell yeah it is, we have the dresses and suits ordered. I just flew a plus one out here-the stylists and the rides are paid for. I already paid the RSVP fee for the food. You’re going to pay me back for all of that, right?” Darcy asked.

“I’m sorry we can’t-”

“Oh you sure as hell can and you will.” Darcy said crossing her arms. “You invited my team and if you’re now not allowing us to attend you will pay for everything that preparing for your event required or I’ll put this on blast.”

“Ma’am, I’m sorry to inform you that I can no longer speak. Again I’m sorry for the inconvenience but-” 

“Yeah yeah, save it. Do me a favor and go fuck yourself. While you're at it, give your boss two big middle fingers for me.” Darcy said hanging up the phone forcefully and letting out a cry of frustration before knocking over a chair in her office.

 

Of course, something else was going wrong. Nothing was going how she planned it. First Harvard, now this. How was she going to break it to the team? How was she going to explain to SHIELD the thousands of dollars they had now lost preparing for this event? Why did the universe hate her? Of all people, why shit on her? She sat on the floor next to the knocked over chair and just broke down. She had no idea why, she didn’t feel sad.

“Darcy.”

 

Darcy looked up and saw her Dad at her office door.

“Hi.” Darcy said smiling a bit as she sniffed. He walked in and sat in front of her.

“Are you alright?” He asked putting her hands on her arms and Darcy nodded.

“Yeah, I’m-” she began but her voice broke and she began sobbing again.

 

Tony hugged Darcy and rubbed her back. When they heard the crash Coulson had been ready to go, but Tony figured he should go. Darcy only ever got violent when things were really not right to her.

“This just-this sucks and I hate it and I just-I hate everything and the universe." Darcy said and Tony patted her back again.

“How about you go back to your apartment, and go rest. You sound a bit erratic.” He said.

“No, I still have to work, somehow.” Darcy said.

“Somehow?”

“I’ll explain when I get in the meeting room-but essentially the invitations the Avengers were given were overflow seating, and now they’re at more than maximum capacity so we got the boot.” Darcy said.

“What?” Tony asked.

“The Avengers are no longer welcome at the superhero gala and they’re not going to reimburse SHIELD for anything we had to do in preparation. Not even the RSVP fees.” Darcy said.

“That’s bullshit.” Tony said and Darcy nods.

“I know, when I calmed down I was going to get Coulson and the lawyers in the conference room after I broke the news to the team.” She said.

“Fuck the lawyers, we’re going anyway. We dumped tens of thousands of dollars into the event, we all have over prepared for it, if we don’t go they win. I mean it’ll be a massive media stunt and take it from me-there’s no such thing as bad publicity.” Tony said.

 

Darcy sat there and smiled, that was a good idea. They had invitations and they had everything they needed to attend.

“That’s a good idea.” Darcy said before wiping her eyes and standing up. “Okay new plan, follow me.”

 

~0000000000000000000000~

 

“So the gala committee was so generous as to give us the boot because apparently we’re ‘not important enough’.” 

 

The team looked at Darcy shocked and then everybody broke into objections at once.

“Hold on I’m not done!” Darcy said holding up her hand and taking a deep breath. “But, they’re not going to reimburse us for anything. They didn’t send us anything in physical writing saying we weren’t welcome and we have written invitations addressed to each and every one of you.” 

“Are we going to crash the gala?” Coulson asked.

“Yep.” Darcy said nodding. “We don’t have to stay, but we just need to show up and cause enough of a fuss about it. It shows some of the corruption within the gala committee, and gives us a bit of a publicity boost.” 

“Lewis-” Coulson began but Darcy cut him off.

“It’s crazy but I think I could do it-”

“Darcy, did you think this through?” Steve asked from where he sat. 

“Somewhat, I mean we just go on as planned-”

“Lewis can I speak to you in the hallway.” Coulson said gently placing a hand on her back as they walk out of the room.

 

Darcy turns to Coulson when they’re in the hallway.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, let’s just get the lawyers and the committee on the phone and get our money back. We do want the Avengers to be welcome back in future years and crashing the party isn’t going to make that happen.”

“Phil please-”

“I’m sorry Darcy, but I have to say no on this.” Coulson said.

“Party pooper.” Darcy said and Coulson sighed.

“Look, we’ll figure another way to get back at them but right now-you’re not yourself Lewis.” Coulson said.

“What do you mean, I’m fine-”

“Darcy, you’re not.” Coulson said and Darcy huffed.

“Okay, so I’m a little bit down at the moment-it’s nothing big.” Darcy said.

“Look, take the rest of the day off. I’ll talk with the team and set up a meeting with the lawyers and the committee. Go have some fun in the city with Steve or your family.” He said rubbing her back. “Just, don’t worry about anything, okay?”

“But I don’t have much work days left-”

“Lewis, you have a job for as long as you want and need it, but right now as your boss-I’m telling you to go home and relax.” Coulson said and Darcy sighed.

“Fine, but I’m not going to enjoy it.” She said.

“That’s the spirit.” Coulson said semi-sarcastically before patting her shoulder and walking back into the conference room.

 

Darcy sighed and then turned towards her office to get her stuff.

 

~0000000000000000000000000000000~

 

“Pepper, can you get me a flight out to California?” 

 

Pepper looked up at Tony as he entered the room.

“Tony you have your own jet.” Pepper said and Tony waved his hand.

“I want to lie low on this, just can you get me a flight from NYC to LAX, first class if possible?” He asked.

“Why what are you doing?” Pepper asked as she got up and followed him into his room.

“Darcy-it’s no secret she’s bummed about Harvard, but last year when she applied for law schools she got waitlisted at Stanford, which was her number one before she got waitlisted. So, I have a few friends in the school board there that owe me favors.” Tony said.

“Tony you know she won’t like that-”

“I’m not saying they have to accept her, I printed out her transcripts from College and New York-”

“Is that legal?” Pepper asked and Tony shrugged.

“It is when you have copious amounts of cash. Anyway I’m just giving them an application, her transcripts and begging them to consider her for spring admission.” Tony said.

 

Pepper is silent but smiles, Tony hated to admit it-but he was a great father. She walked over to him as he packed his suitcase and wrapped her arms around his middle.

“What?” Tony asked smiling, placing his hands on hers.

“You’re a really great father.”

“I’m not that great, if I were great I would’ve been around for her more-”

“Oh stop, I’m talking about right now. It’s really sweet of you to fly out and try to get her considered.” Pepper said.

“Well, I hate seeing her upset. She claims she’s okay-but I suggested a bullshit idea about crashing the gala and she took it and flew. Darcy isn’t like that-she’s not me. She likes things a bit calmer. She also had a monumental breakdown in her office, and I think she's reached a breaking point. Not only with the stress of the gala and now it being called off and Harvard, but just in general she works herself too hard. Coulson sent her home, and then sent Steve to go hang out with her. I’m fairly certain he’s taking her for a day of exploring and then dinner and a show. I gave him some extra cash to pay for the last minute tickets. Tony said.

“You? Collaborating with your daughter's boyfriend?” Pepper asked and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Steve’s a nice guy, and he makes Darcy really happy. Of all the boyfriends I’ve met, he’s by far the one I’m least worried about. The guy’s too nice to do any real damage.” Tony said.

“I’ll go book you that flight, as soon as possible I presume?” Pepper said.

“Yep.” Tony said.

“Can you pack me a bag as well?” Pepper asked. 

“Of course, what would California be without Pepper Potts? Boring, that's what.” Tony said smiling before kissing her head.

 

Pepper smiled and then left the room to book two plane tickets.


	27. California Is a Lot Farther Away Than Boston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....so it's been a while. Um like over a year and I'm sorry, college got the best of me but I was cleaning out my google drive preparing for finals and I found this and what better way to relieve stress than actually finishing the fic you started in the eleventh grade that gave you a name on this site. Also, my roommates found out about this and were made I hadn't updated in a year so hey why not finish what I started?
> 
> I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, I'll be uploading regularly again (I hope) starting sometime mid-May when this semester lets out. Oh folks it's been a year all right, it's been a year. 
> 
> Enjoy! (I'm sorry)

Darcy laid next to Steve and cuddled into him, he was warm and it was very cold.  
“Good Morning.” Steve said kissing her head  
“Thank you for taking me out last night. The show was great. ” Darcy said sleepily as she breathed in his scent.

Steve smiled and then kissed her as he wrapped his arms even tighter around her.  
“I love you Darcy.” Steve said.  
“I love you too.” Darcy said but Steve shook his head.  
“No, Darcy you don’t understand. I’m so proud of you and I love you so much and I want to make sure that you know that.” He said.  
“Thank you, now shut up and let me wake up before we talk anymore.” Darcy said.  
“Okay, as you wish…”

~000000000000000000000~

Darcy sat in the common area and looked up as the elevator arrived. In waltzed her Dad and Pepper, tanned and smiling.  
“Hey, how was the trip?” Darcy asked.  
“Good, it was a fun little weekend getaway.” Pepper said as she went into the kitchen area to find something to drink.  
“Where did you guys go exactly?” Darcy asked.  
“Well, we started in LA, then I had to run up to Stanford Law to have a meeting of sorts-by the way your move in day is Monday, then we drove to my house in Malibu-”  
“What?” Darcy asked. “Go back, the middle one.”  
“I went to Stanford Law and put in a good word for you. The president of the University is a buddy of mine and I gave him your transcript and some information. Your move in day is on Monday so you’d have to fly out on Sunday, which is January 1st, but that won’t be a problem. Also I already paid for your first full semester as a late Christmas gift.”  
“Stanford Law, they waitlisted me-” Darcy asked  
“They waitlisted you a year ago. Now they want you.”  
“You didn’t bribe them to let me in did you?” Darcy asked. “Because I don’t want to have gotten in just because you bribed them-”  
“Of course not, I sat down, presented your file with your transcripts and test scores as well as a very well written letter of recommendation by Director Fury of SHIELD-and they accepted you on the spot. I hardly opened my mouth, the admissions guy kept gabbering about how they were upset they couldn’t admit you last year but were so excited to see you this year. I was just the portal through which you applied technically.” Tony said.

Darcy smiled,  
“Stanford Law?” She asked.  
“Yep.” Tony said nodding.  
“In California?” She asked at first smiling and then her face falling. “California.”  
“Yep California, it’s a great school. I brought you back a t-shirt and a zip-up hoodie. They’re still in my suitcase.” Pepper said coming and sitting next to Tony.

Darcy smiled again and nodded,  
“Okay, thank you I-um wow. You did that for me?”  
“Of course I did pumpkin.” Tony said getting up and sitting next to her. “You are my world, and I want nothing else than for you to be happy. After Harvard rejected you and you thought your dream was called off-you weren’t happy. So I flew out to California and called in some favors to get a meeting and the rest is history.” Tony said.  
“Thanks Dad.” Darcy said hugging him. “I didn’t even think to apply to them, God I feel so dumb that you went all the way out there when I could’ve just applied”  
“Don’t, it was a good excuse for Pepper and I to get out out New York and spend some quality time together.” Tony said.

Darcy went over and hugged her Dad. She wasn’t too jazzed with the fact that he had gone behind her back and potentially bribed an admissions office to let her in-but she was going to be able to go back to school and you know what? She wasn’t upset at that.  
“Thank you again.”  
“It’s no problem, now go run and tell everybody so I don’t have to keep a secret.” Tony said and Darcy nods before getting up and getting in the elevator, heading towards the gym.

~00000000000000000~

Steve walks out of the gym and towards the elevator, he had to shower and then was going to take Lilac to the groomers so she could get bathed. She had rolled in something last night on their walk and Steve wasn’t able to get the smell off of her coat, so he had her in his spare bedroom until then.  
“Steve!”

Steve looked up as the elevator doors opened and saw Darcy smiling.  
“I got into Stanford Law.” She said breathlessly as he got in the elevator.   
“What?” He asked smiling, because how could he not smile when she was this happy.  
“My Dad-he flew out so he could give them my transcripts and get me considered for admission and-and I got in.” Darcy said.   
“That’s great-wait where’s Stanford?” Steve asked.

Darcy faltered and cleared her throat,  
“Um, that’s the not so great news.” She said as she took a deep breath. “It’s in California.”  
“California?” Steve asked as he felt his heart drop.  
“Yeah.” Darcy said, and suddenly the mood in the elevator was changed.  
“That’s-that’s a lot of distance.” Steve said taking a sip of his water.  
“I know, but I-I like what we have and I don’t think we should give it up. I mean we were going to try Boston so why not try now?” She asked.  
“Darcy, California is a lot farther away from Boston.” Steve said.  
“I know, but I love you and I want to be with you-but I also want to do this.” Darcy said.

Steve nodded and took a deep breath.  
“When do you leave?”  
“I fly out on Sunday and I move everything in on Monday.” Darcy said.   
“That’s not a lot of time” Steve said awkwardly and Darcy clears her throat.  
“Well, I just-wanted to let you know.” She said as the elevator arrives on her floor. “I’ll see ya.”  
“Yeah.” Steve says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise not to leave you guys hanging for a year this time, please have faith in me. I hope you liked it.  
> (Also Laura if you made it this far I'm impressed)


	28. Three Favors and A Special Purchase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back, it's too late for me to be up and technically I should be at my boyfriend's place tonight but I got bored so I'm just sitting here in the library writing fanfiction instead of my Humanities paper. Enjoy!

Darcy buzzed around her apartment, at an hour she normally wouldn’t be awake. But she was doing some last minute packing for California. Her flight left tomorrow at 1 pm, so she needed to get her packing done before she had to go run to a meeting later that morning with lawyers, Coulson, and the gala committee reps. Then after that, she was sure her father was going to throw some last minute New Year’s Eve party of some sort.

But no matter how productive she tried to be, she always was slowed down by thinking about her encounter with Steve the other day. She thought he would be excited for her, that she was actually going on to fulfill her dream. But he didn’t seem very excited about the distance. Just a month ago when they talked about Harvard-he had been the one trying to convince her to do long distance. Now the roles were flipped, and she felt like shit about it. Whenever she thought of it, it felt as if somebody had taken her heart and squeezed it just enough so it was painful-but not enough to be broken.

At around eight Darcy stretched and looked at her sweatpants. She should get showered and ready so she could at least look presentable for the meeting and the rest of her day-but she still had so much to pack.  
“Miss. Lewis?” JARVIS’s voice asked over the intercom.  
“Yeah?” Darcy called up.  
“Captain Rogers has been pacing front of your door for the last five minutes, attempting to knock.” He said.  
“Thanks, JARVIS.” Darcy said sighing.

Darcy walked to her door and sure enough Steve was pacing in front of her door.  
“Steve?” She asked.  
“Darcy, hi-how did you know I was here?” He asked.  
“JARVIS.” Darcy said raising her eyebrows and pushing her glasses up her nose. “What are you doing here?”  
“I’m sorry about how I reacted when you told me about Stanford. I was-I was just in shock because I had gotten used to the idea of you being here still and the sudden thought of you leaving made me sad and I was being selfish. I just wanted you to know that I love you, I’m proud of you, and I support you no matter where you decide to go to school.” Steve blurted out.

Darcy nodded and moved her hair out of her face.  
“Thank you.” She said wrapping her arms around him.  
“Did you need help packing?” Steve asked and Darcy nodded.  
“Yeah, that’d be great.” Darcy said smiling before kissing his cheek and leading him into her apartment.

~000000000000000000000~

“I don’t see how my client is liable and responsible for your company to make those purchases.”

Darcy was death gripping the table in frustration as she listened to the lawyers talk on the phone.  
“My clients are not asking you to pay anything right now, they are simply asking for a face to face meeting between themselves, the committee and the respective lawyers.” The SHIELD lawyer, Abigail, said  
“Please hold on.” The other lawyer said.

They hear hold music and Darcy turns to Phil.  
“I want to slam all their faces against the wall and leave them to bleed out-honestly they’re being such little cock s-”  
“Darcy.” Phil said as Abigail looked at Darcy with a frightened expression, before taking the phone and walking over to the other side of the room. “Go take a walk-”  
“You’ve used that trick before, I am not getting locked out of this meeting.” Darcy said and Phil sighs.  
“Then you have to calm down-” Phil said  
“I don’t have to calm down. I’m allowed to be angry. My team got screwed over and SHIELD got screwed out of thousands of dollars because they gave out overflow seating invitations before all the RSVP’s were reserved and then canceled less than a week before the event.” Darcy said.  
“Is that all?” Phil asked in a hushed voice and Darcy shrugged.  
“Steve was really excited to go and I guess that I sort of got excited to go with him.” She said pushing up her glasses. “I mean, I’m going to be in California soon and it was our last chance to really hang out before I leave tomorrow.”  
“I’m sure you guys will be fine.” Phil said as Abigail came back over.  
“So, I was able to arrange a meeting with the committee.”   
“When?”  
“They’ll be here in 15 minutes-”  
“WHAT?” Darcy asked looking down at her jeans and oversized band tee, and over at Coulson’s jeans and polo. It was supposed to be a phone meeting so they had dressed casually.  
“I’ll be back.” Coulson said and Darcy ran out of the room after him.

~0000000000000000000000000~

Darcy came back exactly thirteen minutes later wearing one of her better suits, dress shoes, and with her hair pulled back into a badass half up half down hairstyle. She also had dug her contacts out of her luggage bag.  
“You clean up quick.” 

Darcy turned around and saw Coulson wearing a suit nice suit and shoes too.  
“Well, when you have your professional wear packed in a separate bag, you can grab it really quickly.” She said before gesturing to Coulson. “What about you?”  
“I keep a spare suit in my office-”  
“Of course you do.” 

The two entered the conference room and had just sat down when the red haired girl meant to replace Darcy, came into the room three men and one woman behind her.  
“Miss. Lewis and Mr. Coulson I presume?” The woman said.  
“Yes, that’s us.” Coulson said.

After some awkward handshaking, they sit down, and the lawyers look at each other, exchanging tense glances, before the SHIELD lawyer clears her throat.  
“So, my clients are requesting reimbursement for the expenses related to the gala.” She said.  
“My clients do not see a need to do that, they are not required to-”  
“I’ve scanned over every invitation and notice sent to Ms. Lewis and Mr. Coulson over this process and nowhere did you mention that the Avengers were strictly overflow seating and they could be given the boot so to speak at any moment.” She said before pulling out a document. “However, in your terms and conditions of RSVP you say, and I quote, ‘Should there be any reason the hero teams shall not be allowed to attend the event, the gala committee will reimburse all expenses related to and created because of the event.’”

The committee members look at the lawyer who is now red.  
“That is, what it says isn’t it?” He says as the SHIELD lawyer keeps her eyebrows raised.  
“Why should we reimburse them? Their manager was downright horrible over the phone-” the woman said and Darcy stood up.  
“Okay bitch listen here.”

Everybody looked at Darcy and Coulson cleared his throat.  
“Lewis-”  
“The reason I was ‘horrible’ over the phone is because I have dumped hundreds of thousands of dollars into the team to prepare them for this event. Some of it even in my own money. Not only that, but you sent us our seating arrangements, schedule of events and everything like that-two days ago. Then I get a phone call and suddenly we’re not invited anymore. I am calling bullshit on your overflow seating excuse. You just don’t want the Avengers there because you know that due to all the positive media attention they’ve gotten lately, compared to them all your other precious teams would look like a bunch of fucking morons. Not only that but the team was extremely excited to go. I mean, it broke their hearts that they weren’t allowed to go.”  
“Lewis!” Coulson said tugging on her suit.  
“What?”

Darcy turns to face Phil and sees Steve standing in the doorway.  
“You called me Coulson?” Steve asked.  
“Yes, Miss. Lewis needs to be escorted out-” Phil said  
“What, no. Phil!” Darcy objected but Coulson stood up to be next to her.   
“Let me handle this, you’ve done your job. Go spend the rest of the day with Steve, I’ve got this.” He said gently, placing a hand on her arm.  
“But I’ve got to see this through-”  
“Darcy, you’ve done more than enough for the team, more than was in your original job description, and I’m eternally grateful for that. But your last day of work was technically three days ago.” Coulson said.

Darcy sighed as she felt Steve placing his hand on her back.  
“Fine, but not because you told me to.” Darcy said and Coulson laughed.  
“Okay, whatever it takes.” He said and the two hug briefly before Steve helps escort her out of the room.

~00000000000000000000~

“This sucks.”

Steve looked up from Lilac at Darcy, who laid sprawled across his couch.  
“What sucks?” Steve asked.  
“I spent so much of SHIELD’s money, of my money, paying for this gala and I spent so much time organizing everything and making sure every last detail was perfect, down to your fucking mannerisms-and then we just get the boot and have to foot the bill for it all.” Darcy said sighing.  
“Darcy, you did everything you can. Coulson will handle the rest, I assure you it’ll get handled.”  
“I know it will, but it still sucks.” Darcy said sighing and picking at her fingernails. “I know I sure as hell didn’t act like it-but I was actually really excited to be your date. I worked really hard to make sure my dress fit and looked nice. You really would’ve liked it, but now I won’t get to wear it.”   
“Who says?” Steve said, an idea popping into his head.  
“What?” Darcy asked.  
“We still have our outfits, I mean everything else has already been canceled-but the guys all bought their suits and I assume you bought your dress?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah-why?” Darcy asked.  
“Okay, go get ready and meet me downstairs in the lobby at seven thirty. Don’t eat a big dinner.” Steve said.  
“Steve-what are we doing?” Darcy asked as Steve stood her up and led her to his door.  
“It’s a surprise, but-just trust me. Wear what you would’ve to the gala.” He said before opening his door and pecking her on the lips.  
“Okay-” Darcy began but Steve closed the door on her before grabbing his phone and dialing a number. He had three favors to call in, and something big to buy before seven tonight. So there was no wasting time.

~00000000000000000000~

“So are you two going to be back for the New Year's Eve Party I’m throwing?”

Steve looked up from the flowers he was holding and at Tony who was next to him.  
“You’re already throwing another party?” Steve asked and Tony nodded.  
“Yeah, I got people setting up the ballroom as we speak. It’s going to be an open party so there’ll be a line down the street and a few police officers checking ID’s. I’m also inviting a few A-listers and half of the people set to attend the gala tonight.” Tony said.  
“You think that’s going to work?” Steve asked.  
“Of course, my parties are legendary. I normally wouldn’t invite any of the people going to that stupid gala, but tonight they’re getting their one golden invite into a STARK Party.” Tony said.  
“When does it start?”  
“In an hour, it was an impulse decision I got over dinner. I’ve got my best team on it-you should stop by.” Tony said as he pressed a button on his earpiece. “Hey Charles! How’s my favorite telepath doing? Great, well have I got an offer for you and your team sir..”

Steve looked at Tony, dumbfounded as he walked out of the elevator and the doors closed behind him.  
“That man is crazy.” Steve said adjusting Darcy’s flowers again before adjusting his tie. He had decided to take Darcy out on a date to one of the most upscale restaurants in Manhattan. Not only because they had the appropriate attire, but because tonight would be one of his last nights to be able to see her for a while-and he wanted to make it special. 

Steve sighed and checked his coat pocket, still feeling the box and took a deep breath,  
“Really special.” He muttered to himself as the elevator doors opened.

He got out on her floor and walked over to her apartment, knocking loudly.  
“Coming!” Darcy called and he heard clicking heels coming towards the door, until it opened. “Hey!”  
“Hi.” Steve said, just before he caught sight of Darcy’s outfit and felt the breath leave his lungs.   
“Are these for me?” Darcy asked after a few moments of Steve staring at her with his jaw slack. He makes a noise and moves his jaw up and down.   
“I-yeah-you-wow.” He eventually stutters out as Darcy puts the flowers on her foyer stand and grabs her purse.  
“Thank you, you’re quite handsome as well.” Darcy said wrapping her arms around one of his and kissing his cheek.   
“Ready to go?” Steve asked and Darcy nodded.  
“Of course, after you.” She said as they walked towards the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I can't wait until I see you guys again, have a wonderful week! <3


End file.
